


Cruel Summer

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Loss of Virginity, Slow Burn, Smut, Supercorp endgame, They are both idiots that love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: Lena Luthor is is an intelligent and lively young woman. She is set to leave for New York by the end of the summer. But Lena has one problem she is still a virgin. Determined to lose her virginity before she leaves for the big city. She enlists the help of her best friend Kara to find the perfect candidate for her summer project. Feelings arise and things get a bit complicated during Lena’s quest for a perfect candidate. Maybe the perfect candidate was right in front of Lena all along.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor/Eve Teschmacher, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 154
Kudos: 1698





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is human she's not adopted She’s Jeremiah and Eliza’s daughter Lena is Lionel and Lillian biological daughter. Lex is not an asshole just a very protective older brother.  
> Kara and Lena have known each other for most of their lives.

Project of the summer: Lose my virginity.

Lena Luthor sat and rocked smoothly in the chair of her porch with a notebook on her knees and a glass of iced-tea sitting beside her on the little table next to it. She looked at what she'd written and sighed. The start of a search was always such a difficult task.

Lena had a problem. The incredibly beautiful 25 year old who had all of her dreams and goals still in front of her, had never been with anyone. Yes, the fact was Lena was a virgin. But this summer she was determined to change that. Otherwise, she would lose her credibility to the teenage students whom she would be advising in New York. But aside from all of that, she knew the situation needed to change just for her own personal benefit. Lena wanted to experience sex. She was dying for that experience.

She took a sip of her iced-tea and continued reading the list she had written:

Number one: Find an expert candidate who wants to deflower me. 

Number two: Make this candidate swear complete secrecy. 

Number three: Do it.

Ever since she was a little girl making a list to help her accomplish whatever it was she was trying to accomplish had been her habit. When she was 8 years old she really wanted a pony, so she made a list about it. Though she currently wanted to lose her innocence much more than she had wanted that pony, making a list for her current project seemed harder than taking a trip to the moon.

The little town of Midvale, California was not exactly packed with expert candidates. Even so the few that could have been, had run away a while back, frightened by her overprotective brother. And her corpulent brother had not let his guard down. All Lex wanted was his little sister to be a virgin until she got married. He was living in the Middle Ages but she loved him too much to defy him. 

That was the reason for the point number two on her list. But it was impossible even if she found a candidate who wouldn't feel intimidated by her brother. How could you keep a secret in a town where if you had sore throat three different types of chicken soup appeared on your doorstep the next day? 

Her goals seemed unreachable. She gave up and put the notebook on top of the books she had bought for point number three of her list. She had driven all the way to Metropolis to get them, knowing that in Midvale, she couldn't be seen with a book like: A hundred ways to drive them crazy. To be honest, that list could've helped to get that pony when she was 8 years old but her best friend Kara, had been the real key to helping her reach her goal. At that young age, her family and her lived in the town and didn't have room to keep a horse but Kara made the proposition to her parents to keep it in their farm. 

Suddenly it dawned on her Kara. She would help her to find the right candidate! On the contrary of her brother, Kara actually understood why she needed to take that job in New York and be an independent woman. Her brother laughed when she asked for a saber for Christmas but Kara saved money and bought it for her. 

Surely Kara would understand why she couldn't arrive to New York being a virgin. It was enough of a disadvantage to come from a small town, but if the girls she was supposed to advice had the knowledge that she was sexually inexperienced, they would laugh at her. Kara would understand her right away and help to solve her problem. 

The sun had barely risen over the top of the mountains when Kara saddled the horses. She had woken up that morning with a feeling of anticipation; she had not ridden with Lena early in the morning for months, and when she called to suggest it, she was thrilled even though lately she was feeling a bit jealous of her. 

When they were growing up, they would spend hours talking about the places they would visit when they were older. And in September, she would finally fulfill her dreams while she was still in Midvale, stuck on the farm. Her parents hoped she would stay and with time take care of the lands her grandfather had obtained with a lot of effort. Well at least she had her sister Alex who came by every other weekend with her wife Sam and their daughter Ruby to visit them.

Lena had it easy with her older brother and his wife plus the 2 grandchildren that her parents already had. She didn't have to feel guilty for holding on to that chance of independence and the truth was that Kara envied that freedom that she had. 

“The best for you, Danvers” she said smiling to her.

She finished saddling Peppermint and Patty, and turned to smile at her. Lena greeted Kara like that for months after playing a role in a school comedy and that brought the blonde memories. 

They had rehearsed the lines in Lena’s bedroom, she had been about to kiss her because of the script but both of them thought it was not necessary to learn the lines. She had felt relieved of course, because kissing Lena would have been weird but in that moment she has wanted it anyways.

“Oh, yeah and finally we have a fine morning” Kara answered in character.

Lena looked great as always but there was something different about her that morning. Kara looked at her intensely trying to figure it out. 

“Did you cut your hair?” she asked not taking her eyes away from the brunette.

“Not since the last time you saw me. Why? Does it look bad?” Lena asked nervously.

“No, it looks just fine,” Kara said, giving her a slight smile. 

In the 22 years they had known each other, she had seen Lena wear all kinds of hairstyles, including her whole goth phase back in middle school but Kara loved the way she had it now, her natural raven hair. 

“Is my shirt stained or what?” Lena asked, looking down at her shirt to check if everything was okay. 

“No but I would swear there is something different about you. Are you wearing some type of new make-up?” Kara inquired

“To go riding? I am not that stupid” Lena said giggling. 

Kara looked at her soft skin and her pink lips, she wasn't wearing any make up. But looking into her green eyes, she tried to figure out what was going on. They'd never hid anything from each other but this morning, Lena had a secret and it changed her entire expression, making her look mysterious, almost sensual. Kara actually had never thought of Lena as a sensual woman. 

Despite the fact that she was intrigued. Even a little turned on. Kara never associated Lena with mystery this was a whole new concept of her. She decided to wait and guess what the secret behind those beautiful emerald eyes. It would be fun. 

Kara caressed Lena’s nose and took a step back.

“I guess I'm just imagining things. You are the same Lena. Ready to ride?”

To Kara’s surprise she blushed with her last statement and Lena had never blushed in front of her. They knew each other too well. 

“Umm, sure” Lena mumbled while walking towards Peppermint, not looking at Kara  
“We are wasting the day.”

While Kara was trying to figure out what she had said that made the brunette blush, she got on the horse easily and she could have sworn Lena was trembling. This would be the most interesting horseback riding she had done with Lana. 

Maybe asking Kara for help wouldn’t be so easy, Lena thought while she was going towards the road that led towards the river. 

There she was, blushing by a comment as meaningless as riding. Maybe she had read too many of those books and now everything sounded like it had some sort of sexual connotation behind it. In that moment she knew that she couldn't go to New York without taking care of this particular business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter with some cute moments between little Kara and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone here’s the second part. Yes this will definitely be a multiple chapter story. I do have a few chapters already written but I’m still trying to figure where I want to take this story.  
> Happy reading.

Lena tried to avoid the branches as she rode ahead of Kara. Kara knew something was up. Lena had never been good at keeping secrets from her, and she could read her easily. Kara figured Lena would tell her, her plan as soon as they arrived at their favorite spot by the river. 

They had an entire plethora of memories in this place. When they were children they used it to recreate Star Wars and when they grew older they used to sit and drink sodas there and talk about whatever was happening in their lives at the moment. Their talks had been everything from casual to silly to heartfelt to awkward. Before neither of them knew about sex they had discussed there if men and women made babies just like dogs, horses or goats. Lena had never showed anyone else her special spot and neither had Kara as far as she knew. 

Kara remembered that day in particular they were only 8 years old. Lena was the first to start slowly pulling her skirt down to her ankles as Kara just stared at her, eyes round in utter disbelief. “Lena whaa..what are you doing?” Kara asked “Well I’ve never shown anyone my special spot and your my best friend so I want you to be the first person I show it to.” She pulled the skirt along with her pink polka dot panties all the way down to her ankles. Kara closed her eyes tight seeing stars with how tight she had her eyes closed. Lena let out a giggle as she said “It’s okay Kara you can show me yours too that way we’re even.” Kara slowly opened her eyes taking in Lena’s half nakedness.  
Kara tilted her head to the side as she took in Lena’s special spot it was different from her own.  
“Why does yours look like that?” Kara asked.  
“Huh? What do you mean what does yours look like?” Lena questioned even more curious than she was before.  
Kara stood up then slowly pulling her own shorts and panties down showing Lena her special spot.  
“That’s it? It looks like you have a little snake and figs attached to your body.” Lena said. They both came a little closer to each other wanting to examine their differences. But before any more examining could be done on their special parts. Kara’s mother Eliza was calling for them. “Kara! Lena! Lunch is ready!” Both girls quickly pulled their undies,shorts and Lena’s skirt back up. As they raced back towards the house.

Later that week Lena had told Kara that she had seen Lex watching a movie on his computer. The people in the video were naked and they were “dancing” sideways on the bed making strange noises at each other.

Lena being the curious young girl she was had asked her mother during family dinner about the video.  
“Mom why would two people get completely naked and dance on a bed sideways?” Lillian had spit out some of her wine at her daughter’s comment. “What do you mean darling?” The older woman asked her.  
“Well it’s just that in the video Lex was watching earlier that’s what the people were doing. They were naked and dancing sideways.” Lena said looking over at her red faced older brother. Who had tried to sink deeper into his chair at his little sister’s comment.  
Lionel looked nonplussed as he looked over to his 15 year old son. It was safe to say that was the last time Lex left his bedroom door open when Lena was around. Later that evening Lillian and Lionel had entered Lena’s bedroom before her bedtime and sat down and had the dreaded Birds and Bees talk with their inquisitive young daughter.

As time went by, Kara had put an end to their awkward sex discussions, but now Lena was about to bring it up again. She was not sure she had enough courage. 

“Well, what is the project for this summer?” Kara asked behind her. “You always have one.”

Of course she had a plan, but she did not want to talk about it while they were riding.

“I'm still thinking about it.” she lied. Since she couldn't see Lena’s face, it was all good.

“Really? Normally you have it all planned out by April. I will never forget the year when you were fascinated with Australia and didn't stop shooting that damn rifle while I was cooking some steaks on the grill.” Kara told her

“And how was I supposed to know that it would make the horses go crazy?” Lena asked defending herself while Kara continued to laugh.

“That would have made a dead person go crazy. Do you still use it? Or have you grown some compassion for your neighbors?” Kara chided 

“Not anymore.” Lena retorted

Lena barely had to guide Peppermint through the road after all the times they had taken it. They could smell the river nearby and as a response, the horses started to go faster. 

The horses arrived at the bench and stopped. The river that sat in front of them was peaceful and you could see a few ducks in it, near the deserted shore.

This was a place of peace and safety. Lena knew that there was no danger of anyone else hearing their intimate conversations. She trusted Kara and knew that she would listen to her before laughing at her. She didn't trust anyone as much as she trusted Kara and yet the more she told herself that the more her stomach tingled with nervousness.

Kara let her horse drink some water and tied it up to a nearby tree when she sat down, she picked up a rock and threw it into the water as she always did. Lena tied up Peppermint and then sat next to the horses. 

“Have you talked with the professor who hired you in that New York’s school?”Kara asked.

“Yeah.” Lena responded fidgeting with her hands and not wanting to gaze into Kara’s eyes. “She sent me an e-mail and invited me to stay with her until I find an apartment.”

Kara looked at her and wondered if she would suggested this ride because she was worried about something. Kara was certain that the idea of moving to another place scared her. Lena had rented a little house since she got her first job as a counselor at Midvale High School but living in a small town like Midvale with your parents just 3 miles away was very different than living in a city like New York. 

“And she can’t rent you a room in her place?” Kara asked showing concern for her. 

Lena shook her head. “She doesn't have enough room. I will have to sleep on the sofa until I find an apartment. Besides, I want to have my own place. After growing up in a house with my brother, I found out that I love the intimacy of living alone.” 

“You think you live alone? Your family is always stopping by. They practically live in that little house of yours!” Kara said with a smirk.

“I know.” she said sighing “I love them but I wish I could get away for a change.” 

Kara felt empathetic towards her. She too shared Lena’s desire for independence and space. That was one of the reasons why she had her pilot license and often she looked for any excuse to fly away just for the pleasure of being alone. 

“You might get lonely.” She told her. 

“Probably, but after living in a fishbowl being lonely doesn't sound so bad.” 

“Okay, I understand.” Kara took another rock and threw it into the water.

She inhaled the mixed combination of scents the moistness of the river, the sweetness of the grass, and the fragrance of Lena’s lilac perfume. ‘Damn, I’m going to miss her.’ She thought. Kara had suppressed this emotion for a long time, but now it was there and she didn't like it one bit. 

Lena had been part of her world since she was old enough to remember. She had even become great friends with Lex. But as much as she enjoyed spending time with her brother, she and Lena had been the ones who had grown closest. They shared everything with one another. 

Kara was dying to tell Lena how much she was going to miss her. First of all, they had never been sentimental about their friendship and she didn't want to ruin this exciting new chapter in Lena’s life because of her own jealousy. She was so jealous and it would take some time for her to adjust to the idea of being without her but that didn't mean she wasn't thrilled about her best friend’s new opportunity. 

“I'm glad you got that job.” Kara said smiling at her. 

“So am I.” Lena said. Then she looked at Kara with a serious look on her face. “But I asked you to come here with me today, because I have a problem and I think you might be able to help me with it.” Her tone remained serious but inside she was dying of embarrassment.

“Sure. I‘ll help you with anything.” Kara said, not having the slightest idea of what she was about to tell her. 

“New York is a different world and I don't feel prepared for it.” she said almost choking on her own words. She was having a hard time trying to find the right words to explain the situation. 

“I think you are prepared, Lena. You've worked for this all of your life. I always knew you would get out of here someday and do something special.” Kara told her caressing her arm.  
“This is the top of your goals list, Lena. I know you are nervous but you'll do great.”

“Thanks.” Lena smiled nervously.

Kara hoped that she didn't break the code of not getting sentimental in that moment. 

Lena cleared her throat and concentrated her eyes on the river, as if it was the first time she had ever seen it. 

Kara sat there and hoped that she wouldn't break down in tears. She wasn't a crybaby and that was something that she had always been grateful for. That and she had only seen Lena cry when her pony died and when that jerk face Jack Spheer stood her up at the prom. Luckily, Kara didn't have a date that night and was able to go with her. 

They had had a wonderful time and Kara even thought about asking Lena to go out with her after prom in hopes of having it become a serious relationship. She looked so beautiful and sexy in that red dress that it made Kara’s throat go dry and to her surprise she had even gotten a little aroused when they danced. Kara had even considered kissing Lena on the dance floor but then she got her sanity back when she thought about what her brother would do to her if he even touched her. Besides, kissing Lena would've been like kissing her own sister. 

Lena kept staring at the river, deep in thought.

“Kara, I…”

“Me too.” Convinced that she knew exactly what Lena was about to say, she tried to stop her before Lena actually said the words making it evident that she felt the same about her. 

“Oh, I didn’t think you were. I mean, the thing is I'm still a virgin.” Lena squeaked

Kara had picked the wrong moment to take a sip of her water. As the words left Lena’s mouth she started to cough violently. Lena tried her best to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop coughing. Lena got on her knees in front of Kara and took her face in her hands. At last, she began to breathe steadily and finally stopped coughing. 

Lena was still in front of her on her knees and Kara finally had the courage to look into her eyes. 

“So?” she asked with a hoarse voice.

“So?? I'm 25 years old!” Lena was slightly surprised by Kara’s reaction but couldn't expect less from her. This was a total shocker. 

“So?” Kara asked again, as if she wasn't getting the whole situation. She knew her answer lacked in intelligence but at this point her brain was blocked. But the more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense. Of course Lena had to be a virgin. Her brother had made sure of that since the moment she'd reached puberty. 

“So?? I can't go to a big city like this. I can’t be a counselor to girls that have more sexual experience than me. Many of these girls have probably experienced sex since they were thirteen.” Lena huffed 

“I understand.” And boy did she understand in a very graphic way. She was thinking about the horrible possibility that Lena might ask her to take care of the problem. 

“Well, I think you can go to New York and live perfectly without any experience. Chastity is hot these days. You could be a role model to them.” Kara told her

“Kara! I don't want to be a chastity role model! I didn't choose to be a virgin because of my strong beliefs. Both of us know that this is my brother’s fault.” Lena told her as her arms crossed in front of her.

Her brother God he tear Kara apart if she even dared to put a finger on her. 

“But your brother is not going to New York!” Kara replied being fully aware that she was playing with fire.

“No, and that's the other thing. I‘ll be there clueless about sex. And did I mention I will be alone in a city full of sophisticated men and women? If what you want is that I do it with the first idiot that knocks on my door and be taken as a fool for not knowing anything?”

That was a deadly trap and Kara couldn't deny the fact that she as tempted to go for it.  
“No, of course not but..” she stutter

“I need a good candidate, Kara. Someone that can take care of this problem before I leave.” Lena looked straight into her eyes as she pleaded her case.

‘Oh, God!’ Kara thought. Lena was going to ask her. Her heart started to beat rapidly and she asked herself if she would have the courage to turn Lena down. 

“Listen, Lena. You don't know what you are saying.” Kara scrambled for any type of way out of this conversation.

“I know exactly what I'm saying and you are the only person I can trust to help me find that candidate.” Lena gave her a sly little smile.

This was going to be a very long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Lena’s summer project and Kara being apprehensive about the whole situation.  
> A nice conversation between Lena and her sister-in-law.

“Are you crazy?” Kara stood up abruptly, pushing Lena when she did. The only thing worse than imagining herself in this situation was imagining Lena with someone else. “Sorry.” Kara bent down and offered her hand to her. When Lena stood up, Kara quickly let go of her hand and watched as she cleaned off the back of her jeans. 

“Kara, please. I can't be a virgin all my life.” Lena whined

“Why not?” She asked knowing that she wasn't being reasonable, but she couldn't help it. God, now she caught herself watching the brunette as she cleaned the back of her jeans and thought her butt was very nice. ‘Damn it!’

Lena sighed and lowered her head.  
“I really thought you would help me.”

“Oh, God,” Kara groaned. Not only was Kara having inappropriate thoughts about her but now she felt like she was abandoning her as well. “Lena, you know I would do anything for you but I don't think this is going to work.” Kara countered

Lena looked up with hope shining in her green eyes but then frowned when Kara took a step back.

“Don’t look at me that way.” Kara said as a warning.

“So, this is what we are going to do. We will take all of the possibilities and make a short list of candidates. Then, you can find out if they are single or not, because I don't want to break any…”

“Woah!” Kara almost yelled and stepped back, panic taking over her. “I never said I would do it.”

“You said you would do anything for me.” Lena said, giving Kara her best sad puppy eyes, while a pout started to form on her lips.

“Anything but finding you a lover!” Kara gritted out.  
Just saying it sent chills down her spine. she had worked so hard in not thinking about Lena in a sexual way and now all the walls had suddenly come crashing down. For the first time she noticed how her t-shirt stretched around her full perfectly proportioned breasts and observed the sight of the delicious curves of her petite body.  
Yep she was definitely fucked...  
  
”I think that is less than a reasonable person could expect don't you think?” Kara scoffed 

“It's perfectly reasonable.” Lena responded.  
“Why would I look by myself? I'd probably just find some clumsy jerk who would make my first experience a nightmare. But I trust you enough to know that the candidate you find will be someone that I know I would have a good time with.”

Kara could not think straight as she visualized this in her mind the image of Lena having a good time.

“See?” Lena gave her a triumphal smile, the one she always wore when she had won a game,  
“You have to admit it makes sense.”

“I don't have to admit anything. Why don't you ask one of your other friends to help you? I thought you and Lucy had talked about this all the time.” Kara told her she was getting a bit annoyed at Lena’s way of reasoning her illogical request.

“I know, but you are a better source of information.” She put her hands in her pockets, as if she was ashamed. “You understand the male species a little better. You know how male body works. None of my other girlfriends would ever understand that. Besides, I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you.”

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know how to say no. Kara would have loved it if Lena wasn't standing up, with her hands on her hips and her chest out. Kara didn't like it.  
Okay, yeah she liked too much. 

”Kara…” Lena pleaded. She took a step forward and caressed her arm. 

Kara tried not to cringe. Lena had touched her a million times before and it had never meant anything, but now in that moment it meant everything. 

“Listen, Kara. You took out my first tooth, remember?”

“That's different.”

“You taught me how to drive and you gave me my first drink of scotch.” Lena continued 

“You begged for it and then you threw up.” Kara said trying not smile. 

“And you were there holding my hair through the whole thing. See? You've been there through the most important events of my life. You have always been there to guide me.” Lena grinned

“Yeah, but this is different.” Kara told her, trying to resist her. She desperately wanted to say no. 

“It isn't.” Lena insisted. “Stop being such a prude.”

“I'm not" Kara tried to defend herself, feeling offended by her name calling, but Lena cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

“What about Morgan Edge?” Lena asked.

“You can't be serious.” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“Why? What's wrong with Morgan?”

Kara couldn’t explain it but just thinking about Morgan touching Lena made her blood boil. She looked at the side before looking at Lena again.

“He wouldn't take care of you.”

“Oh.” Lena blushed “You mean sexually?”

“I mean, in general” Kara sighed

“See? That's exactly what I need to know. What about Mike?” she suggested, hoping that Kara would finally give her a suggestion.

“God, no! He's worse!” Kara said terrified.

“Adam?” she asked once again in a hopeful tone.

“No way.” Kara said slowly.

“I know who James!”

“Absolutely not! He's a player. He probably would never mind. James is out of the picture.”

“Okay, then you make a suggestion.” Lena said, annoyed by the fact that all of her options had been dismissed.

Kara looked at her in silence, which was interrupted by the sound of the river and the two horses that were getting anxious more and more because of the heat. She felt the sweat on her back but she didn't think it was just from the heat. 

“I can't think of anyone.” She answered not wanting to think of anyone and not having the courage to tell Lena that she wanted to be the privileged candidate to take her innocence.

“Maybe you need more time. I guess I did kind of catch you by surprise.”

“Of course.”

“I'll tell you what let's postpone this discussion. Maybe we can go to dinner tonight.” Lena suggested knowing Kara would never say no to food.

“It's game night.” Kara told her

“You are right. I can't go either I have to go to Eve’s house. Well, how about tomorrow night?”

Kara decided that the best thing she could do was wait for her mind to come into some sense. She couldn't imagine how she was going to manage getting through the next 36 hours but maybe a miracle would happen.

“I’ll see you at Noonans.”

“At six?” Kara asked.

“Yeah.” Lena smiled

Kara looked up at the sun and realized it was getting late. “It's late, we should head back. I have a million things to do today.”

“Me too.” Lena responded.

Kara chuckled at her response and asked herself what those things were.  
“Like what?” She finally asked. 

“Well, research. I bought some books in Metropolis.” 

Kara had the feeling that she shouldn't ask about this but went for it anyway. “Of what?”

“Of sexual techniques. When the time comes, I want to know as much as possible.” Lena admitted bluntly

Kara felt like someone had punched her in the gut. “That is your summer project?”

“Actually...it is.”’ Lena nodded in delight.

Kara moaned on the inside. It was worse than she thought when Lena planned one of her summer projects. Nothing could stop her not even a trunk full of dynamite and since she knew her very well, she knew for sure that Lena would not be a virgin by the end of the summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lena recognized how lucky she was because her sister-in-law liked her and vise versa, when Kara and her family had their game night on Wednesdays, they got together to play as well. Lena was always invited. 

On this particular night, the plan was to get together at Eve and Lex’s house. Lex was Lena’s older brother. He was the first one who had gotten married, bought a house and had kids. Since the moment her niece Sara first arrived in the world, Lena decided that being an aunt was the best job in the world, even though she was tired of being a single aunt. 

Lena arrived at Eve’s house early enough to see Sara, who was 8 years old, and Lucas, who was 6 years old. She wanted to make sure that she got a chance to see them before they went to bed. 

“Thanks for coming to our game night Lena. You know, the kids are really going to miss you when you go to New York,” Eve said smiling at her.

“I’m going to miss them too.” she gave Eve a sad smile. 

Lena opened a bag of potato chips and put them in a bowl before she proceeded to open Eve’s refrigerator.

“I don't know. I think you are going to have such an exciting life that I don't think you are going to miss anything from here.” Eve said

“Of course I will I love this town, my family, and my friends.” Lena replied

“Me too, but I would give anything to be in your position.

“I didn't know you wanted to go into counseling.”.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m very happy but the challenge is gone. When I first got married the sex was new, having kids was new and buying this and fixing it was new but now everything is routine.I wish I had more worlds to conquer.” Eve explained

“I get it. That's the reason why I'm going to New York It's my Everest,” Lena hesitated admitting her true thoughts and feelings, but decided to do so nonetheless.  
“Have you thought about going back to school?”

“I have got some pamphlets and I'm thinking about becoming a... don't laugh, please a marriage counselor.”.

“Laugh? Eve, that's wonderful. Of course, you should know better than anyone about a successful marriage.” she said, excited for the latest news. 

“I wouldn't call myself an expert but I understand when a couple loses interest for each other.”

At that point Lena's jaw dropped she was surprised. “You mean?”

“I mean, things are really getting boring in bed. I thought about going to Metropolis to buy some books. I wouldn't dare to buy them here. People would think I'm some kind of nympho.” Eve finished her statement and both of them laughed at the comment. 

“Yeah, you know I..,”She was in the middle of her sentence when suddenly, Lena hesitated about offering Eve her books. If she did, then her whole summer project would be ruined, not to mention that she would be the one breaking the second point on her list “the part about the secrecy. I think it's a good idea.” Lena saved herself. 

“I knew you would understand. Listen, I’m not saying anything bad about your brother. He's a great guy but it would be good to spice things up for a change.”

“Of course, most people do it. You know how it is, you get used to doing things in one way and it gets mechanical.”

“Absolutely.”

Lena felt like an impostor for letting her sister in law think that she had any experience about the subject. 

Eve hugged her. “Thanks for listening and cheering me up. Even though you are younger than me, I've always thought of you as someone wiser for some reason. Maybe it's the college degree.”

Lena returned the hug. “Theory is not everything.”

“No, but the best thing is to have both”. 

“I couldn't agree more” Lena replied. And if Kara helped her Lena would have both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s game night with her friends and family.

Game night was at Winn’s house. Winn was Kara’s best childhood friend aside from Lena they had grown up together. Winn had recently become a newlywed and was proud to show off the things that he shared with his wife Lyra in their apartment outside of town.

Winn didn’t have any wickedness in him. He couldn't even hunt due to his tender heart. He'd do anything for anyone and he almost never got offended except of course when someone tried to mess with his wife.

Alex Kara’s older sister was there of course along with Sam. They were setting up to play jenga. Kara and Alex being the competitive sisters they were always tried to one up each other. It always ended the same though with both siblings eventually accepting that they couldn’t win at every game that is of course if they weren’t paired up together. No one beat the Danvers sisters.

Kara sipped on her beer while watching as Alex and Sam cuddled closer on the couch. Lyra was basically sitting on Winn’s lap as he looked smitten. When did  
game night turn into couples night? Winn and Lyra, Alex and Sam. Kara longed for someone as well but the girl of her dreams had just asked her to find her a secret lover for the summer. Kara was lost in her thoughts when she felt a jenga piece hit her squarely in the eye. “Ow! What the fuck Alex!” Kara yelled at her unamused sister. “Kara this is game night and you haven’t really been paying attention most of the night.” Alex gave her a stern look.

“Oh come on babe leave poor Kara alone she’s obviously upset about something.” Sam said as she placed a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek before heading to the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine.  
“I’m not upset.” Kara argued as Sam settled back into the couch next to her wife.

“Come on Kara, I’m a mom I’m really good at empathizing with other people’s feelings.” Alex rolled her eyes as Sam played the nurturing mother card on her baby sister. 

“It’s nothing honestly.” Kara said as she carefully picked which jenga piece to pull from the wobbly structure being careful not to knock it down as she placed her piece on top.  
“This whole mopey attitude wouldn’t happen to have anything to due with a certain raven haired friend of ours now would it?” Sam pired 

“Hey I heard that!” Winn said as Lyra had gotten off his lap to go use the bathroom. Tuning into the conversation in front of him.  
“Oh shut it she’s not talking about you Winn.” Alex huffed.  
“You mean Lena!” Winn said as Kara’s eyes grew wide at the mention of her best friend.

“Ah ha I knew it!” Sam smirked at Alex.

“I should have guessed Kara rarely gets upset unless it has something to do with Lena.” Alex said as a matter a factly.

“Okay so what about Lena? what happened?” Winn asked as he picked out a lone jenga piece towards the middle. His hand shaking nervously as he pulled the piece as careful as he possibly could only for the structure to come collapsing down all at once.  
“Dammit!” He yelped as he hung his head.

“Winn!” Sam and Alex both yelled in unison at him.  
“Sorry guys. Okay Kara so what’s wrong?” He gave her a sympathetic look.

Kara stared at her friends and sister as they gave her some knowing looks.  
Kara sighed why did she have to have such caring and loving people on her case all the time? ‘Fuck it’ she thought they are going to find out sooner or later.

“Alright,alright I’ll tell you all jeez you all are worse than my parents.” Kara groaned. 

“Okay so? What’s going on?!” Alex was starting to get annoyed at Kara’s dramatics.

Kara had filled them in on Lena’s summer project. Along with the horrific and dirty details as to what her project consisted of. When Kara was done explaining she waited for their reaction.

“Okay I always knew Lena was a determined overachiever but this takes the cake. She seriously thought of asking Morgan Edge to deflower her?! Yeah she must have finally gone crazy.” Alex said taking a big swig of her beer.

“Lena can’t be serious though, losing your virginity is a big deal and it shouldn’t just happen out on a whim. I mean it is a very intimate situation when two become one. That should be shared with someone you care about deeply.” Winn said as he gathered all the jenga pieces and placed them back in the container.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh as she broached the subject more. “Okay first of all Winn I can't believe you just quoted a Spice Girls song. Second, not all of us are as lucky as you to stay together and marry the person you lost your virginity too.”

Winn shook his head in agreement he knew that what he and Lyra had was what some would call a fairy tale romance and not many people were lucky enough to have that. “Yeah I suppose you’re right.”

Sam had been strangely quiet the entire time listening to Kara, Winn and Alex discuss the situation at hand.

“Kara you have to talk some sense into Lena this is more than just another project for her to complete.” Sam told her.  
Kara listened intently knowing Sam and Lena had been friends for along time too. If anyone else was going to help her with her current predicament it would be her.  
“I know Lena just as well as you do and she will see this project through by any means necessary.”

“I know Sam it’s just that she’s my best friend and I want to help her out. I want to be supportive even if I don’t always agree with her. I want to be there to protect her from getting hurt.” Kara pleaded.

“You’re in love with her, aren't you?” Sam said as more of a statement than a question.

Kara looked like a deer caught in the headlights at her sister-in-law’s blunt comment. She just proved her point but Kara wasn’t just about to flat out profess her feelings for Lena in front of them.

“Oh come on Kara don’t play dumb. We’ve all noticed how you longingly stare at her when you think no one is watching. How your face lights up when you see her. You look at Lena as if she hung the stars in the night sky.” Sam continued.

Kara’s jaw dropped surely she had been better at keeping her feelings a secret.

“She’s right Kara subtlety is definitely not your strong suit.” Winn commented.

Alex shook her head this was getting ridiculous she was about to set her sister straight...well point her in the right direction.  
“Kara seriously you ignorant goober open your eyes you love Lena and she loves you. You both are just idiots who don’t know how to express your feelings for one another which is why you are still just friends.”

Kara brushed a hand through her unruly blonde curls.  
She shook her head refusing to listen anymore of this nonsense. “Enough!” She said.  
“I’m going to help Lena like I said before she’s my best friend and that’s what best friends do for each they support and help each other out no matter what.”

She got up from her place on the couch gathering her things getting ready to leave but before she could make it out the door she heard Alex call out to her  
“Kara just think about it okay? Do you really want Lena to complete her project with some idiot by the end of the summer? Or do you want to be brave enough to finally confess your feelings to her?”

“Goodnight guys.” Kara said as she stepped out of the apartment and made her way back home.

She had a lot of things to think long and hard about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have lunch at Noonan’s

Lena wasn't really a dress wearing kind of a girl, but as she got ready for her dinner date with Kara, she decided it would be appropriate to wear one. She didn't want to be overdressed especially since the weather was so hot. It was almost 100 degrees outside. She settled for a simple evergreen dress. Because she knew Kara liked the way she looked in that color.

When she stood in front of the mirror and contemplated the accessories she should use, Lena remembered the oval-shaped crystal necklace that had a tiny white plumeria flower inside of it. Kara had given it to her on their graduation day. She only wore it on special occasions and she considered tonight a special occasion.

As soon as she finished getting ready she felt a wave of anxiety pass through her. Yes, Kara had accepted her plan, which indeed was their reason for meeting tonight. She reminded herself that she should feel calm by the fact that Kara was willing to help. After all, that would make this project much more exciting.

The small house she rented was not far from town and she decided to walk to rid herself of the nervous energy that had been building up inside of her. She grabbed her purse, put her sunglasses on, and headed to Noonan’s. When she finished walking the first block she suddenly realized that it was a mistake to walk to Noonan’s. She arrived at her destination sweaty and clammy as a roasted piece of meat.

Kara parked in front of Noonan’s just as Lena was passing the pharmacy, only two blocks away. While she was walking, Lena watched Kara jump out of her truck. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, yet even in the simplicity of her outfit she looked so damn hot. Kara’s thighs against the jeans fabric and her back accented by the blue shirt was a sight to see. Lena couldn't help but stare. As years had gone by, Lena had found herself thinking that Kara was very attractive but the thought had been forgotten. Now, she was thinking about it once again.

As if Kara had felt Lena’s eyes on her, Kara suddenly turned around before stepping into Noonan’s. 

“Is your car broken?” Kara asked, curious by the fact she had walked from her house.

“No, I just decided to walk” Lena replied casually.

“In this heat?” Kara snapped.

“Believe me, I realized it. I have to admit, I do feel a little heated.” Lena admitted.

When she got close to Kara, Lena could smell her coconut body lotion. For some odd reason it gave her a ticklish feeling in her stomach.

Kara looked at Lena from head to toe while keeping her sunglasses on.

“I thought, I've taught you better. Now after this walk in the hot weather, this AC is going to be bad for you.” Kara told her

“God! You sound like my mother. Can you at least tell me you like this dress? I put it on because I know you like this color on me.” Lena replied 

“The dress looks great but you are gonna catch a cold.” Kara said with concern in her voice.

Feeling irritated, she understood that secretly she had been waiting for the typical reaction people have in movies when they see their best friend in a dress.

Kara opened the door for her and the little bells above it rang, announcing their entrance.

Kara noticed Lena’s silence and irritation then decided to say something. “Look, if you are going to have this attitude maybe we should forget the plan.”

“Forget it? Just like that?” Lena snapped back at her. ‘She has to be kidding. After gaining all that courage to tell her about it, Kara just tells me to forget about my plan? She’s crazy.’

“Hey, you two! Closet that door! We are trying to keep the restaurant cool not trying to cool down the whole town, M’gann yelled at them, she had been a waitress here all her life.

Kara turned around letting the door close behind her and gave Lena another concerned look.  
“What do we do?” she asked.

Lena didn’t want to give up her plan and she needed Kara’s support in it. Besides, she had fixed herself up for her, and Kara had to have dinner with her, which turned her on for some reason. 

“Let's have some roast beef.” she said flashing a smile.

Kara held the door open for her and for the second time she tried not to inhale Lena’s delicious scent when she walked passed her. Kara couldn’t deny the fact that when she had first seen Lena arrive with that lovely evergreen dress her throat went dry. 

Kara watched as she moved closer to her close enough for her to see the perspiration trailing down Lena’s supple looking cleavage. The crystal pendant of the necklace rested just above that spot. Kara had to fight hard against the sudden urge to bend down and lick the humidity that soon disappeared in between the valley of her breasts. ‘I'm losing my mind’ she thought to herself. Where were all of these thoughts coming from? Never before had she had such fantasies about Lena the girl who had ridden her bicycle with no hands on the suicide hill or the one who threw the baseball so hard that it hurt your hands. But this girl now.  
Kara couldn’t ignore the truth anymore. She had noticed it before, like the first time she had seen Lena in a bikini or when they were at the prom dancing and Kara had almost kissed her, and now, a whirlwind of desires and thoughts were plaguing her mind. 

Kara followed Lena to the bottom of the coffee shop and restaurant to their usual seats. On their way there, she greeted the people she had known for her entire life but her eyes were fixed on Lena's hips as they swayed and moved under the fabric of that dress. It hugged her body nicely, and Kara suddenly realized that she wanted to see what was underneath the thin fabric. ‘Damn it! I have got to stop thinking that way’  
She told herself. But the thought wouldn't leave her mind. 

Suddenly, Kara realized she was having second thoughts about the people she was planning on suggesting for Lena’s summer project. By the end of the afternoon, right before she had left for dinner she had come up with two candidates for her to have a summer fling with and had convinced herself that it was better that she did this with Ben or William before one of those idiots in New York. But now she didn't even want to think about those two.

But Kara knew full well that if she didn't help Lena, she would find a way to do it herself. Lena was stubborn and determined. A rather dangerous combination for Lena Luthor. Kara remembered the time her summer project had been to learn to ice skate. Though it caused her a hurt ankle and two scratched up knees, she had learned either way. 

Kara pulled out the chair for her and tried to pretend it was like all of those other times that they had had dinner together. 

“Are you hungry?” Lena asked, trying to avoid talking about the obvious.

“You bet I am.” Kara answered. Of course it was a lie she was far from hungry she was anxious.

Kara had become completely aware in that one specific moment that their friendship had suddenly changed forever. Her thoughts towards Lena had taken a completely different direction. She realized how desirable of a woman Lena was. More desirable than Kara had ever thought. She couldn't make herself believe how she had managed to keep a barrier to so much sexuality.

“Did you think about what we talked about?” Lena finally asked, breaking Kara out of her thoughts.

“A little. Well, a lot.” Kara uncomfortably admitted.

“Any idea?” Lena asked her with all eagerness.

“Yes.”  
‘And they are all pornographic’ Kara thought to herself 

Then M’gann came to their table with a notebook and pen in her hand. 

“Hey, you two.” M’gann greeted them.

Lena looked up with a warm smile and greeted her. “Hey, M’gann. How is your granddaughter?”

The waitress quickly dug into her pocket and took out a picture of a beautiful little girl with curly brown hair and if brown eyes. “Look at her.” she said showing them the picture with a proud smile. 

“She's gorgeous.” Lena replied with a grin. 

“Isn't she?” asked the proud grandma. 

“So gorgeous.” Kara said. But her reference had been more to Lena’s tender expression than it had been to the picture of the little girl. Maybe Kara didn't know how much she wanted to have a baby. ‘Goddamn it’ That's another thing Kara never told Lena, yet she didn't doubt for a second that someday Lena would be a great mother.  
All of these thoughts were making Kara depressed.

“Well, guys are you having roast beef?” M’gann asked.

“Yeah.”both answered simultaneously.

“With some veggies and mashed potatoes as always?” M’gann asked again and both Kara and Lena nodded at the same time. 

Kara thought how much Lena was going to miss the relationships that had been built with the people in Midvale. Even the wait staff at Noonan’s knew her favorite meals and beverages. They knew that she always had hot coffee in winter, and iced tea in summer. New York would never offer her that kind of hospitality. And she would have to eat alone in restaurants, or worse. With some other individual staring at her having the same thoughts that Kara was having at the moment. 

“I'll bring you the salads and iced teaspoons start.” M’gann said going back to the kitchen. 

Kara looked at Lena without knowing what to say for the first time in her whole life. Lena moved closer to her and the crystal pendant hid behind her dress. 

“Remember that time with put nickels on the trains rails?” Lena said 

Kara looked at the zone where the crystal had disappeared before looking away, knowing she shouldn't look at Lena like that in a public place. 

“Yeah I remember.” She answered.

“I never told anyone.” Lena replied

“Neither did I” Kara replied.

“That was twenty years ago Kara. You and I have kept that silly secret for all these years because both of us have the same sense of honor.” 

“What's your point?” She questioned. 

“That's why I asked you to help me with my summer project this year. I know you'll keep my secret.”  
Lena finished saying while looking right into Kara’s eyes. 

“I would swear that you two are up to something.” M’gann said putting the two iced teas and salads on the table.  
“Aren't you two a bit too old to be planning mischief?” she asked giving them an amused look and a smirk. 

“My parents anniversary is coming thirty five years” Lena finished saying with an awkward smile. 

“Aha! And you are planning on throwing them a surprise party, am I right?” M’gann asked her eyes twinkling.

“Maybe.” Lena lied hesitantly. She was not sure about her answer but it was the best lie she could come up with at the moment. 

“My lips are sealed but make sure to invite me.” M’gann finished saying, flashing them a smile and going back to the kitchen.

As soon as she left, Kara moved closer to Lena. The scent of her perfume attacked her, giving her ideas she shouldn't be having.  
“See how complicated this is going to get?” Kara reprimanded.  
“Now we are going to have to throw your parents a party, so people don't get suspicious.”

Lena shrugged and the straps of her dress moved. Relax Kara, it's okay besides a party is a good idea anyways.”

Kara felt a tickle in her fingers and she wanted to slide the straps and take off the dress.  
“I guess you are a little cold.”

Lena put her damp hair to a side and the movement made her breasts go up. 

‘There is no doubt in my mind that she is not wearing a bra’ Kara thought.  
She told herself that she wasn't getting aroused.

“Let me go get a flannel shirt I have in truck.” Kara said.

“I don't need it. I’m fine.” Lana said. 

Kara disagreed. She needed to cover Lena up for the sake of her own sanity. 

“I’ll go get it just in case.” She insisted and started to get up.

“Kara, I don't want the damn shirt. Okay? I want to speed up this project. Sit down and tell me what you are thinking.” Lena told her

Kara looked at her for a moment, silenced by her words. God she was beautiful. Kara’s thoughts were becoming more and more jumbled as their dinner date progressed. She knew that she should tell Lena about Ben and William, but the thought of either of them touching her drove Kara crazy. Maybe she was out of her mind, but she realized that she had a new idea. 

“Here's the roast beef.” M’gann announced “Good lord You all haven't even touched the salads. That must be one hell of a party you are planning.”

“You can't even imagine.” Lena said putting away the plate with the salad “Leave it there we'll eat it all together.”

“Either you eat all of it or I won’t bring you dessert and I made peach pie.”

As soon as M’gann left, Lena got closer to Kara once again. 

“That reminds me, Lena started to whisper  
“I‘ve learned the most amazing things in those books like the use of aromatics oils. Did you know that they leave your skin like a peach? Have you read about it?” 

“No.” Kara answered swallowing the lump in her throat. Her pants where feeling tighter as the conversation continued. 

“Well, there are some wonderful ideas in these books. You should take a look at them.” Lena said to her smiling suggestively. 

Kara suddenly lost control of her fork and it crashed against the plate. 

“I don't think I need to.” Kara said quickly, trying to change the subject before she got an erection right there in the restaurant. 

“For God's sake. Some people and their egos. If you weren't so cocky, maybe you could learn something.” Lena snapped at Kara, shaking her head.

“Thanks but I would rather follow my own intuition.” Kara said feeling a bit uncomfortable, her hands were sweating and she felt the heat in her body.

“Alright, but this is the perfect opportunity for you to take a look at those books without anyone knowing. When I leave, I'll take them with me and you will be all alone.”

“Thanks for reminding me. I don't think it will be easy to forget that your leaving.” Kara answered with a glimpse of bitterness in her voice. 

The spark in Lena’s eyes disappeared and changed to sadness.  
“Oh, Kara, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know you'd love to do the same you know get away from this small town and live out your dreams.”

“I wouldn't say that. Someone here has to take care of the farm. I noticed last winter that my parents are getting clumsier.” Kara sighed. 

“Did you ever mention to them that you don't want to take care of the farm?” Lena asked

“I do want to take care of it. They have worked too hard for that farm. They would die if they had to sell it to some strangers. She looked at Lena straight in to the eyes. “If you were in my situation would you leave to New York?”

Lena was about to say yes but she hesitated, it'd be hard to leave her parents alone knowing that she was the only person they had there to help them. Probably not, she finally answered.  
“I'm lucky that my brother wants to stay here all his life. She then gave Kara a sympathetic look.  
“You can come visit whenever you want. I'll even give you a tour. “

“Thanks. I may take you word on it.” Kara replied

“We'd have a wonderful time. We could go to the top of the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, to Central Park and Times Square. Promise me you'll visit,Kara. It'd be amazing.”  
Lena was getting excited as she thought about their adventures together in the city. 

“I promise.” Kara said smiling back at her. Kara’s heart broke when she thought about the wonderful time they'd have, but the fact that they wouldn't last forever. She would have to leave Lena there and return to Midvale alone. 

“I feel much better knowing that you will come to see me. I guess, I have always dreamt about seeing those things with you. I might even wait for you to go to do some tourism, that way I will see them with you for the first time and we could even go to a fancy restaurant at least once and…”

Kara cut her off, “I'm not going to take you to a fancy restaurant until you eat something now.”

Lena looked at her plate and grabbed the fork.  
“I guess I'm just distracted. I can't think of anything else but my trip and getting ready for it.” Lena looked up at her. ”Kara, you don't think I'm crazy for wanting to do it before leaving, do you?”

“No, I don't.” Kara put down the fork and tried to stop eating. God, she was beautiful. Not nice or pretty, even though she was those things and all, but she was so much more than that. Lena was beautiful. Kara had never truly admitted that to herself but had probably always believed it on a subconscious level.

“Then you get it?” Lena asked her.

“Yes.” Kara answered honestly. 

Lena sighed in relief.  
“I was wondering how I could convince you.”

“I'm already convinced.” Kara said flatly 

“So you will help me? You will look for someone and introduce them to me?” Her eyes were twinkling, and a pleading desire covered her face.

Maybe Kara had known what she had to do all along or maybe she had needed time to understand the truth. But now she couldn't imagine it any other way. It was dangerous, extremely dangerous and there were a lot of things at stake here. However, it was the only answer and she decided that she would be woman enough to face the consequences. Kara had to tell Lena what was really on her mind.

Kara breathed in deeply and looked directly into Lena’s hope filled eyes. ”I don't have to look for anyone. I know who will do it.”

“Seriously you know who?” Lena’s eyes glistened and she blushed a bit eagerly waiting for Kara’s response.

“Me.” Kara replied


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s reaction to Kara’s suggestion.

Lena slapped her hand over her mouth and practically jumped out of her seat when she realized the words that had just been uttered by Kara. It was as if someone had just thrown a jar of hot water on her.  
Oh, God. Kara! How could she even suggest it? Her? 

Lena’s imagination went crazy, but she couldn't bring herself to assimilate the idea that had just been presented. Her heart was beating so loud and so fast, she could have sworn Kara would be able to hear it.  
Kara. So delicious, so impossible and so utterly frightening. Yet so incredibly adorable at the same time. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kara spoke.

“Unless you don't want to.” she said. Uncertainty rang in her voice. Kara knew Lena would immediately reject the idea. 

Lena gasped for air. She could hardly breathe, let alone think straight. ”I...I” Lena stuttered

“I'm not going to be upset if you don't want to. I may not be what you want.” Kara finished saying, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.

“I have to think about it.” Lena finally stated. Nervousness still clung to her statement.

“Absolutely.” Kara nodded and agreed quickly.

Lena was stunned by her brave proposition. But nonetheless, she could see Kara’s vulnerability.  
“I feel honored.” Lena admitted.

“Honored?” Kara repeated in complete confusion.

“Yeah that you would even consider it, that you are willing to…” Lena’s voice trailed off and she was unable to finish the phrase. She still couldn't bring herself to believe that this was really happening.

“I can't think of anyone better to do it.” Kara said quietly almost whispering.

Lena rubbed her eyes and thought for a second.  
“Would it be a sacrifice?” she closed her eyes and waited for Kara’s answer.

Kara laughed at her question and Lena opened her eyes when she heard him. 

“Are you kidding?” Kara looked at her in amazement.  
“If I spread the word around town that you are willing to do it, all the idiots would be lining up at your doorstep.” Kara concluded her answer with a grin.

“You think so?” Lena’s face practically lit up. She was in shock.

Kara herself was in shock. She had never made such an extravagant comment about her sex appeal. Well, now that she thought about it, she had never made a compliment at all. Ever.

“But I mean, you should have a choice. You are not obligated to accept me. I just thought that…” 

Lena cut her off in the middle of that phrase and finished it for her. “That I would be more comfortable with you. Thank you, Kara. It is probably true. Once I come out of my shock.”

Now it was Kara cutting her off.  
“Take your time.”

“You won't change your mind?” Lena asked her question casually but on the inside, she was hoping that Kara wouldn't.

Kara shook her head.

“What about my bother?” Lena hated to ask it, but she knew she needed to face reality.

“I'm not saying it's going to be easy but we have kept secrets before. I guess we can do it again.” Kara answered.

Lena had never been so impressed by anyone in her entire life. She shook her head in disbelief.  
‘I don't deserve such a good friend.’

“It's not like it is going to be awful.”  
Kara gave her a teasing grin.

“You mean we could have fun?” Lena flirted back, playing along with Kara’s game.

“I could make it happen.” Kara smirked.

Lena leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. ‘Woo! That caught me off guard.’ Lena looked at her and bit her lower lip.  
“So did you decide it before you took a shower and got all dolled up?”

“No, actually I had no idea what I was going to say when I got here. It was while we were talking outside that I realized that I finally had the solution.” Kara said a light blush coloring her cheeks.

“The reason why I asked is because considering you just showered, maybe you thought we could...umm” she felt incredibly shy at the moment. “Take care of it.” she finished, giving him an awkward look.

Kara coughed to clear her throat.  
“Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know. I understand this is my plan but I don't feel willing to do it right now.” Lena confessed 

“I have a suggestion.” Kara said.

Lena swallowed hard, anticipating her next words. Kara definitely was the sexiest woman she had even laid eyes on. How had she not noticed it before? How could she be so blind all these years?

“Okay.” Lena finally said. 

Kara leaned her face closer to hers, looking at Lena with her big ocean colored eyes and whispered.  
“Maybe we need practice. We could go for a ride in the car, park somewhere and see how it goes. And to not put pressure in the situation we could agree not to go all the way the first time.”

Kara was so close to Lena. Her hot breath was now caressing Lena’s face and when Kara looked at her, her heart beat so fast, she thought it would cause a heart attack. This was a Kara she had never seen.

“I guess we could but.” Kara’s words interrupted her thoughts. “But it is up to you. I mean how do you see yourself in the process?.” she asked.

Lena blushed and looked down “Honestly?”

“Yeah.” 

“If you had set me up with someone else, I pictured it as a one night stand to take care of business as soon as possible.” she admitted. She noticed that Kara was blinking back at her.

“That is a horrible idea.” Kara stated bluntly.

“You think so?” Lena asked her.

“I thought you wanted to have a good time.”

“And I want to.” she answered and breathed in.  
“But couldn't I have a good time with a one night stand?” She felt shallow for asking, but she needed to know the answer to her question.

“You would not.” Kara responded.  
“Some women would but you need time.”

“That's why I've been reading those books and I'm a quick learner.” Lena gave her a wink and then smiled. She grew nervous when she noticed the expression Kara was giving her.  
“What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”

The look in Kara’s eyes, as she stared back at her, made Lena feel completely vulnerable and exposed. With one single look Kara had the power to make her completely lose control of all things coherent and reasonable. Lena wasn't used to feeling like this when she was with Kara Danvers. 

She quickly defended herself.  
“I might teach you a few things, Miss Smarty pants.”

Lena grimaced and looked around the restaurant after realizing that she had spoken a bit loudly. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed. Lena was a bit relieved by the fact that it wasn't unusual for her and Kara to be at Noonan’s together. Perhaps that was the reason no one made a fuss or paid any extra attention to them today. 

Kara leaned forward and whispered in a deep, seductive growl. “I doubt you can.” But her seductive stare soon turned into the look of caution.  
“The question is do you want to? You still haven't.” answered.

“I don't know Kara. This is too personal.”  
Lena answered hesitantly.

“It is.” Kara agreed. Even for her, it was too personal.

“You know me so well”

“As well as anyone.”

“Things wouldn't be the same between us again.” Lena said 

“Things have already changed.” Kara looked at Lena intensely. “Am I wrong?”

Oh, yes. Those big ocean-colored eyes that she had always seen as being full of innocence were now full of secrets. Lena could only wonder in anticipation about those same eyes being full of passion. Passion for her. That thought alone made her body grow tense and she felt a palpitation that had nothing to do with friendship. It had everything to do with a sudden longing and desire. A desire for Kara Danvers. 

“You are right.” she said coming back from her thoughts.

“Let's get out of here.” Kara said.

“What about dinner?”

“Actually, I am not hungry but if you want we can ask M’gann to put it in a to go box for us.”

“Don’t bother. It wouldn't last with this heat.”

Kara pulled out her wallet while Lena simultaneously began opening her purse. 

“Put your money away, Lena.” She said.

“But we always split the check.” she said, giving Kara a confused look.

“New game,new rules. You're my date and dinner is on me.” Kara smiled.

“Aren't you taking this too seriously?” Lena asked.  
Her tone displayed annoyance but in her heart she was completely flattered.

“Not at all. I would expect that any person in my position would have the courtesy to invite you to dinner as an expression of gratitude.” Kara said and then she flashed a smile at her.

Lena was left speechless with all the gallantry. Before today, she had never understood why women and men alike fell at Kara’s feet. Now she did. But she also couldn't deny that Kara was using all of it on her. 

Just then, M'gann came up to them. “  
You all are leaving so soon?” She looked at the plates in surprise. “Something wrong with the roast beef?”

“No.” Lena tried to come up with an answer “We..,”

“Oh my god, you’re flushed.” She touched Lena’s forehead “Honey, you are burning up. I’m sure you are gonna catch the flu.” she said with a concerned tone.

“That is why I think.” Kara intervened “That's why we decided to go.”

Lena felt her face burn even more and Kara didn’t dare to look.

“Look at her.” M’gann said. “She's burning up. You better take her home now. Go, go now.”

Even though Lena wanted to run out of there, she forced herself to walk like a person who felt ill. They went out and everyone expressed their good wishes and that she felt better, oh and she would. Kara helped her to get into the truck.

“Well, at least they didn't suspect anything. We can't keep this up. Pretty soon, everyone in town will know that you took me home from Noonan’s and…”

Kara cut her off abruptly. “And what?” She began pulling out of her parking spot and turned on the AC. “no one is suspecting anything. That's your guilty conscience talking.“

“Are you sure?” Lena asked

“Completely.” Kara said confidently.

‘Keep it cool’ Kara told herself over and over. She was supposed to be an expert in this. She thought that if she tightened her grip on the wheel, Lena wouldn't notice that her hands were shaking and if Lena noticed she was sweating, she would blame the temperature. 

What had she gotten herself into? Her entire world was a mess right now. If Lena said yes, they would become lovers this summer and she had already discovered that she was more than attracted to Lena on a physical level than she usually cared to admit. If Kara made love to Lena this summer, that attraction could get carried away and she couldn't allow that because Lena would go to New York and would meet other people and that would lead her to she couldn't even think about it. Kara was going crazy. This was no way to solve the issue.

“Are you really taking me home?” Lena asked her.

Kara looked at her in relief. Lena still had not caught on to anything.

“You want me to?” Kara asked nervously.

“Not really.”

Lena was looking straight ahead holding her purse as if her life depended on it. The sun glasses covered her eyes but the rosy color in her cheeks was giving her nervousness away. They were pinker than a sunset. Her breathing was agitated and shallow, which made the crystal pendant she was wearing tremble in the valley of her breasts. The air inside the car was quickly becoming heavy and thick with desire.

“Then you want to go for that ride?” Kara asked with a slight smile.

“Yes but I thought about what we should do. Let's go to my house, we will stand on the door for a while and then I'll duck and get inside the truck and we can go wherever you want to go.” she said in a seductive tone even though she didn't mean it to come out like that. Kara immediately got turned on

“Okay.” Kara agreed. She wore a goofy grin on her face, as a result of her sudden arousal.

The ride to Lena’s home was quiet, yet they kept stealing glances at each other and smiling, even though both of them were deep in thought about what was going to happen between them after they arrived to the place.

Lena still didn't look at her. She felt too shy.

“You know, maybe nothing will happen. Maybe we will start to laugh or something.” Lena said. Her words were more for her own comfort, and less for Kara’s.

“Laughing is good it means you are having a good time.” Kara replied nervously.

“I meant laughing because we'd feel ridiculous.” Lena said. Maybe that would be true. They may both start to laugh before anything were to even happen. 

Kara disagreed. That thought had never crossed her mind. “You think that'll happen?” she asked.

“I don't know. It might be better if I imagine you are someone else.” Lena said casually.

“Don’t.” Kara said quickly. The idea offended her more than it should have. “That would be insulting” she admitted.

“Okay. But some people get turned on by thinking they are with other people when they're with their partners.” Lena informed her.

“I’m not in that category.” Kara said, seriously.

“If you say so but if you don't try, you will never know.” Lena finished saying. 

Lena seemed to be relaxing because of that triumphant smile plastered on her face. It was the type of smile that said she had no idea what she was talking about and Kara knew it all too well. Of course, Lena had some advantage because even though Kara had seen her share of porno magazines when she was a teenager, she had only focused on the pictures and never on the text. She believed she would be the teacher and Lena would be the student, but the idea that Lena knew more than her about sex made her feel a bit uncomfortable. 

Lena undid her seatbelt. “I guess it would be the best if I hide now.” Lena said.

“Wait a minute. It's dirty down there. Your dress will get ruined.” Kara opened the door and took out a blanket that she kept in the back seat. “Put this on it first.”

“I remember this blanket.” Lena said happily. “This was the one we used when we used to go camping in your backyard.”

“Yep, the same one.” Kara said, trying not to look at her.

Lena stretched her legs out. ”It's like finding an old friend, and it's still so blue. Although the border is a bit worn down. What do you use it for these days?”

“Umm for different things” Kara spoke nervously and kept her eyes away from hers.

Suddenly she didn’t want to tell Lena that she had, had sex a few times with different girls on that very blanket. Kara always kept it in the truck just in case it was needed at the time, and now as silly as it sounded, it felt like a treason to Lena that she had used it in that way. 

Lena looked at her intensely, having read his thoughts. “Don’t worry Kara, I know you've been with plenty of women.”

Apprehension consumed Kara and she shifted in her seat. ”I wouldn't say plenty.”

“Then my brother must have lied because according to him you have slept with more women than…” Lena told her

“Does that matter?” she interjected with a frown. Kara wasn't fond of where this conversation was headed.

“I guess it doesn't. In a way, it's an advantage. This way you will have a lot of experience and you will know what to do.”

“What if I don't?” Kara snapped at her. “You could teach me.” she spoke the last part seductively and subconsciously licked her lips.

Lema looked at her and blinked a few times. She still couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.  
“You don't like that idea, right Kara?”

‘Damn it.’ Lena could read her mind like an open book. She was the only woman who could do that. “Hey, I'm always open to new things.” Kara answered casually. 

“I know you well. You are the kind of girl who likes to have all the answers.”

“That's not true. I can take a suggestion from anyone.” She said with an annoyed face feeling slightly offended.

“All the experts assure that sex is a delicate subject, Maybe it'll be better if I don’t mention some of the things I've learned. I wouldn't want to make you feel insecure.” she said in a mocking tone and that touched a soft spot in Kara. 

“Insecure? Damn it, you can make all the suggestions you want, Lena. My ego can take it.” Kara was upset.

“See? You are already upset.” Lena pointed out. 

“I’m not upset!” Kara snapped immediately. She then realized that she had spoken louder than she needed to. Especially for someone who claimed that she wasn't upset.

Lena realized that it was time to stop arguing and just looked at Kara in silence. 

Kara finally gave her a shy smile. “Okay, I feel a little intimidated.”

“Wouldn't you like to learn more if you could?” Lena asked her.

“Only a fool wouldn't want to.” Kara answered and smiled slightly.

“Good.” Lena seemed extremely satisfied with herself. “Then I can contribute with something after all.”

That made Kara smile. “You think the best contribution you are going to do is stuff you learned in a book?” She asked with a smirk.

Lena quickly turned as red as a tomato. ”I guess not.” she answered.

“Yeah, I agree with that.” she said, sporting the cutest smile that only Kara Danvers could sport.

Lena looked at her for a moment before taking her eyes away from her and looking around nervously.  
“I'm scared to death Kara.”she admitted.

“Even with me?” Kara asked a bit surprised.

She nodded. “Especially with you. I know you have high standards. What if I let you down?”

Kara scooted closer to Lena and took her hand in hers. A surge of energy pulsated through both of the soon to be lovers. Something about Kara’s simple gesture was completely different than all of those times she had done it before. 

Kara waited until Lena looked at her again.  
“I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't want it. Lena, it's impossible that you could let me down.” she continued to watch Lena after saying those words. Kara could see the insecurity and nervousness in her green eyes.

“Thanks.” Lena finally replied.

“We're getting too nervous sitting here and talking about it. We should go before we start right here.” Kara chuckled.

“You may be right. There I go.” Lena turned around and started to duck so she could fit in between the seat and the board. Take a look around, she instructed, once she was situated on the floor. “Make sure that no one saw us.”

Kara looked around ”I don't see anyone.”

Lena made herself comfortable on the blue blanket “Let's do it, cowgirl.” she said seductively.

And that's how it started. Kara breathed in and began to back out of the driveway. She had done her share of wild things throughout her life but this may be the thing to top off the list. Kara only hoped that this time, she wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags guys this is going to be a slow burn.  
> But it will definitely be worth it.

The tension between the two soon to be lovers was growing as they drove to their destination. The silence between them revealed just how nervous they both were about the moments that would soon take place.

Lena felt her adrenaline rushing as she lay on the floor of Kara’s truck. Over the years, she had become a person of adventure, thanks to Kara and her brother. But right now, she felt more adventurous than ever before. 

She put her arms on the seat and leaned her head on them. She had two choices; either she looked to the truck's door at her left or Kara’s thigh to her right. But with her building adrenaline and the feeling of adventure inside her, she chose to look at her right. 

Kara’s muscular leg flexed when she pushed to accelerate the vehicle, making the fabric of her jeans tighter in such a tempting way right next to the board of her zipper. 

Lena swallowed nervously as she observed it. Her pulse quickened when she thought about the consequences of her decision. Of course, if they discovered that it wasn't going to work, they'd have to interrupt the whole schedule. 

Kara was just as nervous, if not more, as Lena was. She turned on the radio, hoping that the sound of music would make things a bit more comfortable. But she knew that it was almost impossible. 

The road ahead was a little bumpy, Kara warned her. “Try to be careful, I don't want to see you hurt or anything. After we pass that road you can sit again.”

“Where are we going?” Lena asked.

“To a little road that I discovered a while ago we are going to make a turn now.” Kara said, stepping on the breaks. The fabric of the jeans tensed again on her thighs. 

Lena noticed it again and decided that watching Kara driving from her spot on the floor was a very erotic experience. 

Kara held the wheels with one hand and put the other one on Lena's shoulder while Kara looked back. When her hand left Lena’s shoulder, Lena suddenly wished it was still there. Maybe Kara’s touch would not be as scary as she had thought. 

“Okay, you can sit here now. No one comes around here.” Kara said giving her a small, anxious smile.

“Except for you. You seem to know the place really well.”Lena teased. She sat back up and fixed her dress.

“I've been here a few times.” Kara said shyly.

“Getting busy?” Lena asked with a tone of jealousy.

“Don’t start asking those kinds of questions, Lena. You will ruin the mood.” Kara said through a sigh.

“So, getting busy then.” she concluded without having to ask anything else.

Kara sighed again and turned on the lights. 

Kara’s lack of an answer confirmed Lena’s hunches as she looked around. Calling it a lonely road was indeed a name well merited. Lena concluded that there was no trace of civilization. 

Lena looked at the sunset. The sky was already purple. Such a beautiful view from there.  
“This is really beautiful.” she said trying to lighten the mood. 

”I think so too.” Kara said, relieved that Lena was not asking anything else.

Maybe she had spoken too soon. For whatever reason, maybe out of her own nervousness, Lena asked another unflattering question.  
“So, who have you brought here?”

“Lena!” Kara scolded. “When two people are together, they should focus on each other.” As true as that statement was Kara’s real reason for making the claim was simple because she was trying to change the subject as it was making her uncomfortable. 

“Well, then we could always explore your fantasies.” Lena said seductively. 

“Can you forget about the fantasies for a moment? All I know is that being here with you is my fantasy.” Kara finished saying.

“Really?” Lena asked surprised.

Kara shrugged and remained silent. 

Whether she meant it or not, Lena couldn't let it go and she remembered a dream she had had five years ago. She dared to ask another question. “Have you ever dreamt about me?” Lena asked her. 

“Of course, I've dreamt about you. You are an important part of my life. Everyone dreams about the people that are important to them.” Kara said clueless about where Lena was going with this. 

“No, I meant like erotic dreams.” Lena finished saying a bit shy.

Kara hesitated before giving her answer and finally said “Yes... once”

“Me too. With you.” Lena said blushing a little.

Kara made no reply. She stared out at the setting sun and enjoyed the beauty that was surrounding her. 

“Kara?” Lena asked. 

“Yes?”

“What did you dream about?” Lena asked her question with innocence and curiosity. 

“I can't remember.” Kara lied to keep herself from feeling more embarrassed. 

“Once I dreamt about us…” Lena began saying without even bothering to ask for her permission. She was determined to apply her knowledge from her books. Talking about such events were sure to turn Kara on. At least in her mind. “It was a summer night and we went out for ice cream. While we were driving around my ice cream was melting and of course, we didn't have any napkins.”

Lena paused and wondered if her words were having an affect on Kara. Surely, if she continued, they would. “I got stained. But I didn't want to go home like that, So she reached over and ran her finger enticingly along Kara’s bicep. So you decided that the only solution was to lick the ice cream off me.” Lena licked her own lips and watched Kara carefully, while continuing to run her finger against her bicep. “Suddenly we were in front of the river, in our favorite spot. You started to lick all of my body then you started to kiss my neck instead of sucking on it you took off all my clothes…” Lena wondered how many details she needed to include. But she was determined to tell Kara as much as was needed in order for her to respond the way her books had said that Kara would. “You kissed my breast and then sucked my nipples and I told you about how surprised I was about you doing those things. And when we were finally going to well, I woke up.”

Lena’s own heart was beating wildly once she finished telling Kara about it and she remembered how she had felt after that dream. All hot and melted, just as the ice cream. She suddenly was longing for a taste of Kara's lips. 

Kara parked the truck and turned off the lights and the engine. 

Kara’s heart was racing and she said not one word to Lena. Kara swallowed hard and simply hoped that Lena hadn't noticed the excited bulge in her pants.

“Now tell me about yours.” Lena finally pulled her hand away from her arm.

“Maybe later.” Kara answered avoiding her.

“Was it like mine?” Lena said trying to figure it out.

“No.”

The silence filled the cabin and it became more intense. The AC was off but the external heat had not penetrated the truck yet. The heat that Lena was feeling was coming from her inner core. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to do something, but she was not sure whether she should be the one to initiate the first step. She looked at Kara through the corner of her eye staring at nothing; it looked like she was hypnotized. She longed to know her thoughts. She longed, even more, to feel her body. 

“Kara?” Lena asked timidly. She feared that if she went on saying nothing, Kara would sit there for the rest of the evening, caught up in her trance.

Kara turned slowly and looked at her. 

Lena nearly gasped when she saw the lust in her eyes. So the little speech about the dream had worked. Lena gave her a sheepish grin. “Are you okay?” She asked cautiously, just to make sure.

”I want you.” Kara spoke the words without shame. In a low, husky voice. Her eyes stayed fixed on Lena.

Lena smiled back at Kara and felt her cheeks blushing.

Kara breathed in and out “Wait here.”

Lena waited nervously while Kara walked around the truck and opened the door. Lena had always been the kind of girl to take care of herself. Never needing the help of anyone, at least not in the simple things. But she couldn't deny that what Kara did was completely romantic. 

Kara went to the back of the truck and opened the door. She hopped in while Lena listened and waited. 

She had always wondered why Kara installed a mattress in the bed of the truck. Now she knew exactly why. Her heart fluttered at the thought. 

Kara jumped out and came to her side. She held her hands out to Lena.

A girlish smile crept onto her lips. The last time someone had helped Lena out of a vehicle this way was when she was about six years old. 

Her thoughts about her childhood were dismissed almost immediately when Kara lifted her by the waist. In an instinctive way she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and she let Lena get comfortable with a sensual move. 

The heat assaulted her when she felt the friction of Kara’s body against hers like a soft and sensual caress. Finally, her feet rested on the floor and she let out a sigh. 

Kara kept Lena in her embrace and looked at her. 

Lena was completely blown away by the simple gesture of being in Kara’s arms. 

Kara put one of her arms around Lena’s waist and moved the hair on her face tenderly with her free hand.

She had seen this tender part of Kara before, especially with animals or when she hurt herself, but this sensual caress wasn't meant to calm her down, it was meant to turn her on and it was working. She was trembling so much that she actually wondered if she could stand on her feet any longer.

“You are nervous.” Kara spoke in a whisper.

“Yes.” Lena answered faintly.

“So am I.” Kara admitted, Her hope was that it would calm Lena down.

Kara kept stroking her hair before drawing the contour of her face with her fingertips and stopping on her mouth which Kara drew slowly and with great care. 

Lena looked up and tried to see Kara’s expression with the moonlight. Kara touched her cheek.

“Last time I touched your face like this, I was putting some ice on your eye, where the baseball had hit you.Even now.” Kara was speaking in such a gentle, calm tone. But in that tone was a deep desire.

Lena could barely distinguish Kara’s smile in the penumbra. “You didn't touch me like this.”she muttered. This was an entirely new experience. An entirely new feeling that the slightest touch of Kara fingertips were drawing out of her.

Kara moved one of her hands to Lena’s chin and caressed it, while pulling her closer to her.

“You weren't this tender last time.  
You were mad at me.” Lena said to her trying to see her eyes.

“No, I was angry at myself. I was the one who threw the baseball, remember?”

“And I was the one who tried to catch it, Unfortunately it landed on my face.” Lena let out a nervous giggle.

“Hmmm, your lips look so sexy when you say catch.” Kara said in a husky tone.

“You can't even see my lips.” Lena giggled again.

“Yes I can, there's a little bit of light from the moon. Please say the word again.” Kara asked in a seductive tone.

Desire assaulted her, “You are crazy.” she said laughing a little.

“I am.” Kara said and brought her lips closer to hers, “Say the word again, Lena. For me.”

“Catch” she whispered slowly.

Kara’s lips brushed against hers, and in that moment Lena knew that the world she had known no longer existed, because right at that moment she was really kissing Kara and nothing would ever be the same. 

Lena had been the forbidden fruit for so long that when Kara touched her lips to, hers almost expected a lightning bolt to come from the sky and hit her. 

But instead of that, Kara felt her soft lips receiving hers in such a complete way that she had to use all of her strength to step back a little. Her heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. Damn that was going to be so good too good, Kara though. She could get lost in a kiss like that.

“Kara?” Lena whispered against her lips and made Kara feel intoxicated by the sweet feeling she had just given her. “Is something wrong?” Lena feared that she'd already done something wrong. What had she done? She anticipated Kara’s answer.

With a moan as her answer, Kara connected her lips with Lena’s once again, concentrating in the kiss. 

‘To hell with consequences’ Kara thought. 

Yet she had the disquieting feeling that this was going to cost her more than she ever thought, because Lena’s lips felt so perfect against hers. Kara didn't have to think while she was kissing Lena because it was as simple as breathing.

Lena opened up to Kara like they had been kissing for years and Kara accepted the invitation without any hesitation, tasting her lips, her heat and desire. Joy invaded her when she felt her body pushing even more against Kara’s as she moaned slightly while Kara made love to her lips. 

Kara thought about the years she had lost but now she had Lena there, feeling alive and warm in her embrace and so willing. 

When Lena pushed her body against hers, Kara felt her hardened nipples against her own. Kara’s erection began to press against her pants once again. 

If Kara didn't stop, she would break the terms of their agreement from that night and would made love to her right there on that deserted ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Thank you all for the positive feedback I’m glad you all are enjoying this story.  
> Here’s a short update
> 
> Happy reading

Kara had to use all of her might to pull away from Lena and her sweet kiss. But she needed to breathe. 

Kara noticed that the sun had already set and she could barely see Lena's face, which was a shame because she wanted to see the desire and lust written all over her face at that moment. 

Then she convinced herself that this way would be better. After all, he didn't want to get too excited and get carried away. If that happened, there was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from letting things go too far.

“I really liked that.” Lena panted.

“Yes.” Kara whispered in a husky tone and rubbed her hands against her back.

Lena put her hands around Kara’s neck and pressed her body against hers. She then gave her a peck on her neck. “You’re excited again. I can tell by your voice and some other things.” She smiled at her last statement.

Kara lowered her lips and kissed Lena’s neck and then her cheek. “Anybody would get excited if you kissed them like that. It was great.”

“Thanks, a lot of people have told me that.” she teased, causing Kara to laugh. 

“I was wondering if you know, I normally don't get this excited with just a kiss but with you.” Lena paused and licked her lips. “It's so different and I mean, really good different.”

Kara loved hearing that. She smiled at Lena’s statement. “So, you don't get this excited, huh?” Kara tried to maintain her cocky attitude.  
“Not the first time I kiss someone. You’re um...really good with kissing and stuff.” Lena giggled.  
“Maybe it's the practice that gives you the technique.”

“That wasn’t technique.” Kara ran her fingers through her raven hair. She loved the feeling of her dark locks entwined in her fingers. “It was I don't know, I think you inspired me.” She finished saying and started to kiss Lena on the neck once again. 

‘God, if that wasn't technique then she was really inspired’  
Lena thought, enjoying the great feeling that Kara’s kisses were giving her. 

“Ohhhh.” Her words came out more as a moan.

Kara moved her lips to Lena’s earlobe and then whispered against her ear. Kara’s hot breath and plump lips teasing her skin.  
“Ready to go to the back of the truck?”

“Uh huh.” Lena mumbled, still enjoying the feeling of Kara's lips on her earlobe.

Lena sat with her legs crossed on the blanket, waiting for Kara to join her. 

The night was warm. However, the warmth she was feeling was not from the summer air. She loved the way she was feeling at the moment. They were alone. Just her and Kara. Just like when they were kids. Away from the world and ready to play. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Lena started to say, fidgeting with her hair. “Are you really sure about this?” She asked sincerely.

Kara grinned at her. ‘She's adorable.’ she thought.  
“I think we already discussed this. I probably shouldn't but I’m gonna do it anyway because it's the best solution.” She said caressing Lena’s cheek.

“No, I mean the way you reacted when we kissed. I know you are not used to making out with a girl and not going all the way. You might end up frustrated.” Lena said, while the nervousness was obvious in her voice. 

God, how she loved the way she was reacting. If she didn't watch out, these feelings may cause her trouble to let her go. Kara smiled at her last statement and got close to her face and whispered. “You might end up frustrated. It's all about that, you know, increase the excitement until you are ready or are you willing to sacrifice for me?”

“Yes.” Uh oh. Once again she answered without thinking first. Lena was sure yet these new feelings for Kara were messing with her head.  
“We don't have to stop if you are going to feel awkward.”

Oh, my god! It was there, the paradise which caught Kara off-guard. She breathed it in. 

It took a lot of strength for her to do what she was about to, but she went for it.  
“Well as much as you want to make this great sacrifice for me. I didn't bring protection.”

“You didn't?!” Lena sounded so surprised that it made Kara chuckled. 

Kara laughed at her comment.   
“Do you think I always carry one around just in case I get lucky?”  
Kara grinned at her and took her hand in hers.

Lena was silent for a while and then smiled  
“Okay, so you don't have any? Not even in the truck?”

“Are you kidding me? My mom uses this truck.”  
Kara laughed.

“I'm glad that you don't have one with you all the time.”  
she said smiling and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“So, you think I’m some type of sex machine? Kara teased her while she tried to act offended.

“No.” Lena rolled her eyes  
“Okay, maybe just a little bit.”

Kara looked at her and smiled. She couldn't believe the words Lena was saying, but then again it wasn't like they talked about that subject all the time. He wanted to prove to her that she wasn't a player and she would wait until Lena was ready, even if she was left behind after it happened. Kara wanted to make this the most wonderful experience for Lena.

“Come here.” Kara said, pulling Lena close to her, she kissed her on the neck and ran her hand through her hair. 

“The sky looks beautiful.” Kara whispered when she sat next to her “let's watch the stars like we did before.”

“And not do anything else?” Lena asked, she wanted Kara so bad.

“Nope, I just want to enjoy this moment.” Kara planned to. She loved the feeling of the warmth of Lena’s body against hers. She loved inhaling the smell of her hair while she placed small kisses on her neck.

“Let's enjoy it.” Lena said before kissing her sweetly and passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes over to Kara’s house  
> They have dinner with Eliza and Jeremiah.  
> Eliza gets suspicious about their “friendship.”

The next day, Kara tried to do her work around the farm but it was almost impossible. No matter what she was doing, her thoughts kept trailing back to Lena and the night before. Feeling these damn feelings for her kept making her think of how good it would be to make love to her. 

‘Make love?’ Kara’s own thoughts confused her. Thinking how bad and heartbreaking it would be to let Lena go to New York and start a new life without her depressed her. 

Kara's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She smiled when the caller ID displayed Lena’s name. “Hey.” She said casually.

“Hey, sexy.” Lena said seductively. 

Kara chuckled at the phone.  
“How are you feeling today?”

“Really good, actually.” Lena said cheerfully.

“Really? Any particular reason?” Kara asked, slightly smiling.

“Yes, you.” Lena replied 

“Oh.” Kara pretended to sound surprised while trying to think about something else to say.

“You know you are really bad at the whole talking over the phone.” Lena teased and giggled.

“I don't have much experience in it, so work with me here.” Kara laughed. 

“Ok, I'll help you since you are helping me and all.”  
She tried to sound annoyed but her voice gave her away. Lena couldn't hold back her laughter.

“So, what are you doing later?” Kara asked. Yes. She was trying to make some kind of conversation; it was a hell lot easier when she had Lena in her arms.

“Well I was thinking about spending some time with you, sex machine.” Lena answered, laughing at her own comment.

Kara smiled at Lena’s silliness and could only imagine her beautiful emerald eyes shining brightly while she laughed. 

“Ok, laugh all you want.” Kara grew silent for a moment. “I was thinking about spending time with you. She said softly.

Lena’s heart melted in that moment. Kara was thinking about her too. She felt a sudden excitement in her stomach, like butterflies actually as she pondered Kara’s words. “Ok, so how about if I come over to your house?

“Sounds great, how about around 5?” Kara asked.

“I will be there but just one thing. What are we going to tell your parents?” Lena asked curious.

“Oh, don't worry. They will be in town by that time.” She answered with a smile.

“Perfect I can’t wait until 5.” Lena said in a husky tone. Just thinking about spending some time with Kara made her hot.

“Me neither.”

“Bye.” she almost whispered, too overcome by her mischievous thoughts.

“Bye.” Kara closed the phone.

Waiting until 5 was easier said than done. Lena found it to be an exceptionally difficult task. 

I just have to keep my mind occupied, she kept reminding herself. But with what?! Nothing could take her mind off the time she was going to spend with Kara. Some quality time but not actually having sex. Not in Kara’s home anyways. Too much at stake.

Maybe she could think about what she was going to wear. It couldn't be too sexy? Nope, if someone saw her wearing something sexy to go over to Kara’s, it might create some suspicions. Maybe she could wear something sexy underneath her clothes. She flashed a satisfied smile Oh, yeah, Kara would like that, she thought. When she went to Metropolis buying those books, she had picked up some lingerie on the way, just in case. Now she'd have a reason to use it.

She decided to run some errands in town, instead of sitting in her house thinking about Kara. Thinking of her only made the wait even more torturous. Besides, Lena still had some preparations to make for her trip to New York. 

****************************************** 

Exactly at 5 o'clock Lena pulled into the Danvers drive way.

Kara was waiting for her with her hands in her pockets and a smile plastered across her face.

Lena wore jeans and a maroon tank top but underneath she had black lace lingerie that she just knew Kara would love. 

“Hey.” she greeted and blushed because of the thoughts she was having at the moment. Lena flashed her a smile.

“Hey.” Kara said, smiling at Lena’s cuteness.

“So can I kiss you?” Lena asked biting her lip. There was no wasting time or beating around the bush. Lena got straight to her point. She knew the thoughts were running through Kara’s mind as well. Why wait?

Kara took her hand and led her into the barn, immediately attacking her lips once they stepped inside. The kiss was sweet but desperate; both of them had been waiting for it for too many hours.

They made their way into the house and almost immediately, Lena pushed Kara to the couch and positioned herself on top of her. 

Kara became aroused right away. “Lena” she said against Lena’s lips.

“Shhh” Lena said as she kissed her, running her tongue against Kara’s lips. “We are all alone here.” Lena’s lips traveled to Kara’s neck.

“Mhmm” Kara mumbled, moving her hands to Lena’s hips. 

Kara felt Lena’s lips move against her again. As she sucked Kara’s bottom lip, her fingers tangled in Kara’s long blonde curls, while Kara's hands moved to Lena's ass. Kara pushed Lena closer so she could feel the bulge forming inside her pants.

Kara moved one of her hands to Lena's waist, teasing her with her tongue. 

Lena then decided to deepen the kiss. If Kara wanted to tease, then so shall I, Lena thought, sucking her tongue into her mouth. Kara’s hand tensed up on her waist in response. Lena smiled in satisfaction.

Lena’s hand reached for the hem of Kara’s shirt and slowly lifted it up and off of her. Leaving Kara in only her navy sports bra as Lena ran her hands across Kara’s toned abs. Yum, she thought to herself. 

Kara moved her lips to Lena’s neck sucking on the small freckle in the middle pulling her lips away slightly as she whispered against Lena’s skin. “Not fair. Take off your shirt.”

Lena smiled deviously. She knew what was underneath her shirt a sexy black lace bra she had bought in Metropolis. This was going to get even more interesting, she thought. 

“Ok.” Lena smiled. She pulled off her shirt and eagerly waited for Kara’s reaction. 

Kara’s expression was priceless. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. It was almost an expression of shock but an undeniable tinge of lust lingered in her features as well.

Kara was dumbfounded when she saw the black lace bra. Her cock got harder as she thought to herself. ‘Who is this sexy, seductive and naughty woman and what did she do to my innocent best friend?’

Lena tried to make Kara snap out of it when her lips crashed onto hers for a passionate kiss like there was no tomorrow. She sucked her bottom lip and bit it a little before whispering against Kara’s lips.  
“Well do you like it?” Lena asked

“Do you even have to ask?” Kara said huskily, grabbing her ass to push her closer.

Oh, she loved it. I can feel it she thought smiling, satisfied with Kara’s reaction. It was just what she was hoping for.

Lena kissed her once again and thrusted her hips against Kara’s. Such a wonderful feeling. Lena moaned inside Kara’s mouth and wondered. If this felt so good, how would the actual act of sex would be? Amazing, she thought. 

Making out had never been so good, both Kara and Lena thought. While she felt Kara’s hands roam all over her back and felt Kara thrusting her very prominent bulge against her own jean covered wet center once again, which was driving Kara insane.

Lena was still on top of Kara. She was beginning to love this position even more with each second that went by. Even though Kara was not really accustomed to the idea of making out with a girl without having it go further, with Lena she could do it all the time. Just to taste her lips was a pleasure as well as feeling her body against hers. Felt. So. Good. Kara thought while Lena’s black lace bra covered breasts brushed against her own sport bra covered breasts.

Kara and Lena were so occupied with each other's lips and bodies that they never realized it was already 6:30 and Kara's parents had returned to the farm and were heading straight for the house.

Eliza and Jeremiah had just gotten back from the local farmer’s market. They had sold a good amount of the produce they had grown in Eliza’s vegetable garden and had bought a few other things to prepare dinner.  
Eliza had spotted Lena's car in the driveway so she made the assumption that Kara and Lena were probably in the house talking.

Lena was still straddling Kara. Kissing the blonde breathless when she heard footsteps approaching.  
“Ka...Kar..Kara” She whispered in between kisses.  
Trying to get the blonde’s attention. Kara was too caught up in kissing Lena that it wasn’t until she noticed the brunette had stopped kissing her back that she looked up at her. “Lena what’s wrong?” Kara asked concerned. “I think your parents are home.” Lena replied as she quickly hopped off of Kara’s lap missing the delightful friction of Kara’s bulge against her now damp center. Lena quickly pulled her tank top over her head. She handed Kara her shirt. Lena sat next to Kara as she pulled her shirt back on.  
No sooner had Kara pulled her shirt back in place.  
Did the front door open revealing Eliza and Jeremiah.

“Hey mom and dad how was the farmer’s market.”  
Kara asked them trying to act normal and not like she and Lena had just been making out and dry humping a few moments ago.

“Hey sweetie it was great.” Eliza said as she held the door open for Jeremiah who was carrying two arms full of produce and other goods. “Hey Kara, Hey Lena.”  
He quickly greeted both of them as he made his way into the kitchen to set down the bags.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Danvers.” Lena greeted them both.  
“Lena dear how many times have I told you it’s Eliza and Jeremiah. There’s no need for formalities we’ve known you practically your whole life.” Eliza said with a grin as Lena blushed. Kara began to chuckle but soon stopped as Lena’s hand reached over and lightly squeezed her still hard cock through her jeans. Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out at the pressure and the suddenness of the move. Lena looked back at Kara her eyebrow arched in a challenging manner.  
Kara was about to retaliate when she heard her mother ask. “Lena honey will you be staying for dinner?”  
“Yes I would love to.” Lena gave her a bright smile a juxtaposition to the fact that she was currently fondling her daughter at that very moment.  
Eliza noticed a light flush coloring both their cheeks but decided to leave it alone for now.  
“Okay why don’t you and Kara go wash up and I’ll let you all know when the food is ready.”  
“Okay.” Both said in unison.

Lena removed her hand from Kara’s crotch and slowly got up and made her way to the downstairs bathroom to freshen herself up flashing Kara a wicked little smirk from over her shoulder.

Kara sat back on the couch a bit stunned by the events that just took place. Eventually she decided to carefully and painfully make her way up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom and take care of her little problem herself. A while later after having washed up and cleaned after herself she made her way back down the stairs.

Making her way into the kitchen she noticed how Lena had made herself useful and was helping Eliza cut up some vegetables for their meal. Kara smiled at the very domestic scene in front of her. She knew Lena would make a great wife someday in somebody else’s life. But why couldn’t it be in her life?  
She could practically hear Alex’s words from their last game night in her head “Be brave enough to finally confess your feelings to her.”  
But Kara knew better she couldn’t and wouldn’t be the reason Lena didn’t fulfill her dream of leaving Midvale and going off to New York. No she would let Lena go. It was the right thing to do. But why did the right thing have to hurt so much? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Everyone sat around the table and soon dove into the delicious meal that Eliza had prepared.  
Lena couldn't help but smile at Eliza and Jeremiah. They would be wonderful in-laws someday. They were so sweet and caring, and Lena couldn't help but think that there was a lucky person out there who would have them and Kara in their life. In her heart, Lena wished that that person was her.  
Lena was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Jeremiah speak up.

“So, is everything ready for you to move to New York, Lena?” Jeremiah asked while he picked up his glass of iced tea.

“Yeah, everything is almost ready, although there are a few things I need Kara to help me with.” Lena smiled deviously at Kara when her parents looked away for a moment.

“Oh, really? What things?” Eliza asked curious.

Kara could have sworn her mother was getting suspicious. Now they really needed to be more careful. “Well, Mom you know I can help her with the heavy lifting.” Kara answered quickly to keep Eliza from asking further questions.

Lena noticed the nervousness that Kara was feeling. She could see it all over her face. Suddenly, she had the urge to tease her. Just the way she wanted. Since she was wearing flip flops, it was easy for her to slip her foot out of it. 

Kara jumped when she felt Lena’s foot caressing her thigh.

“Kara, what's wrong?” Jeremiah asked.

“N-Nothing” Kara stuttered and gulped before taking a deep breath, “I just remembered s-something I have to do later.” She gulped again. This time, Lena’s foot was massaging her growing bulge.

‘Oh God’ Kara thought zoning out for a while, completely enjoying what Lena was doing. For a woman with lack of experience, she sure knew how to tease. ‘Was she like that with everyone?’ Kara asked herself and felt jealous thinking about Lena teasing someone who wasn’t her.

“So Lena, how are your parents doing? Did they finally accept you're moving away?” Jeremiah asked.

“Oh, well it's been hard” she looked at Kara and licked her lips mischievously. 

By now, Kara's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Of course she was the only one who could get the real meaning of that statement. 

Lena continued so the Danvers wouldn't get anymore suspicious. Or, Eliza at least. “It's hard for them to deal with but I've made my choice.” Lena finally said.

Kara moved her left hand under the table for a brief moment to caress Lena’s foot. Lena smiled at Kara when she did. Then she gave Lena look that meant stop and finally, Lena did. She knew it would be hard to explain how Kara managed to get an erection while sitting at the dinner table. 

“By the way, what were you doing in the living room  
earlier? Eliza asked out of the blue.

Kara nearly choked at hearing her mother's words. Thankfully, it wasn't that obvious. 

Meanwhile, Lena gulped. They both needed to think of something fast and their cover stories had better match.

Lena was the first to speak. “Well, Eliza I came to invite Kara over to watch a movie with me later, you know, like old times since we won't be able to do that after the summer.” Lena was rather surprised by her own words. The way the lies were flowing.

“Yeah.” Kara agreed and added something to make the story more believable. “And then we talked about Lena’s plans for this summer. We want to spend as much time together as we can. I mean, who knows when I will be able to go to New York and visit her with all the work on the farm and stuff.” Kara nodded and smiled nervously.

“Well, that's true.” Jeremiah agreed. “But you will find some time to visit her.”

“I sure hope so.” Lena grinned.

They ate dessert and continued with their conversation. Somehow, both Lena and Kara survived the table chatter. Once the meal was over, Kara and Lena offered to do the dishes. As usual, Eliza refused, but they finally convinced her, 

Jeremiah and Eliza retreated to the living room to read while Kara and Lena stayed in the kitchen. The secret flirting continued between the two friends. Or at least, what they thought was secret...

“So, were you trying to kill me at the table?” Kara let out a whispered chuckle.

“No, I just wanted to tease you and that's just a preview of what's coming to you.” Lena whispered back with a playful wink.

As the two obviously shared a few laughs, Eliza sat contemplating what was right in front of her eyes. They were flirting. Or maybe it was her mind playing a trick on her. Afterall, she wanted so much for Kara and Lena to get together. She was convinced that they would make a perfect couple if only they would realize that. Unfortunately, they had always seen each other as friends and nothing more. But now, Eliza was beginning to wonder if that was still the case. She decided to ask Jeremiah who was oblivious to what was happening, because he was occupied with the newspaper.

“Jeremiah, don’t you notice something different about Kara and Lena”? Eliza whispered so neither of the girls could hear her.

“Umm different? Like what?” Jeremiah was clueless.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her husband before whispering harshly to him. “Like look at them, they are flirting.” 

Jeremiah looked into the kitchen and back at Eliza.  
He shrugged at noticing Kara and Lena’s playful banter. “Nah they're not flirting. They’re Kara and Lena. That's just the way they are. Let it go, Sweetheart.”

Jeremiah knew how much Eliza secretly wanted Lena to be Kara’s girlfriend. Deep down, he wanted it too. She would make a wonderful daughter in law. 

“Ok.” Eliza dropped the conversation and glanced into the kitchen once again. Maybe her husband didn't notice but there was definitely something different about Kara and Lena. It was the way they looked at each other lately. Both seemed to have stars in their eyes. It was utterly different than the usual interaction that they had with one another. If Eliza didn't know any better, she would think the two best friends were in love. There was a difference between them and Eliza made a conscious decision to find out what that difference was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go back to Lena’s house where they make it to third base.

Kara and Lena made it out of the house free from any more interrogations, which was a relief. They decided to go to Lena’s house in her car to watch movies. Hopefully since they were riding in Lena's car, no one would interrupt them or make people suspicious.

They made sure no one saw Kara stepping inside the house, and once inside, they kissed passionately.

“I was dying to do that.” Kara said, smiling and starting to kiss Lena’s neck.

“Me too“Lena pushed her a little and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. “Come here.”

Kara put her arms around Lena’s waist and got closer to her, whispering against her lips. “Why cant I kiss you in the kitchen?” Kara asked teasing her.

“Because my nosy neighbor may see us and then by tonight the whole town would know about us. Is that good enough for you?” Lena said and gave Kara a peck on the lips.

“Yeah, the bed is more comfortable anyway.” Kara said grinning.

“But the kitchen table would be a great spot to do it don't you think?” Lena said giving her a devilish smile.

‘Umm there is was’ Kara thought, Lena had made her nervous again Lena had that effect on her. Kara gulped and tried to answer. “I-I guess I haven't tried it...”

“Yet.” Lena finished for her and grinned. She ran her fingers from Kara’s chest to her abs and then she whispered into her ear. “Want to try?” Lena said in a sexy voice with a naughty smile on her face and then sucked on Kara’s earlobe.

“L-Lenna no.” Kara said trying to form a coherent sentence. Lena gave her a look. “I mean I really, really, really would looove to just not tonight.” Kara said and showed Lena her mega watt smile.

Oh there it is the Danvers’ charm, Lena thought and smiled back at her. “Ok maybe some other time we have plenty of time.” Lena said as she kissed Kara. 

“We do.” Kara said and kissed Lena, letting her tongue explore her mouth, it tasted so sweet. Kara had kissed quite a few girls but none of them tasted like Lena did, it was perfect. Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips and pushed them against hers.

“I just remembered.” Lena started to say, a little breathless from the kiss. “You never told me about your dream.” and oh did she want to hear about it.

“Oh I didn’t?” Kara asked, playing dumb, but she was not fooling Lena. In anyway however.

“No, you didn’t I told you all about mine and you just played dumb.” Lena said trying to act a little mad, but she couldn't, not when Kara’s beautiful cerulean eyes were on her.

Lena pushed her onto the bed and laid on top of her. “Now tell or you will be punished.” Lena said and gave her a peck on the lips.

“I think I'd rather be punished.” Kara said grinning.

“Karraaa, come on.” Lena said pouting. 

“Ok, ok, I'll tell you.” Kara said with no other choice but to tell her. She put her arms behind her head like she was on the ground staring at the stars. Lena put her arm around Kara’s middle and rested her head on Kara’s chest. Kara stared at the ceiling and started to talk, “You were invited to a Halloween party and you asked me to let you use one of my horses because you wanted to go as Lady Godiva.” Kara gulped and took a deep breath before continuing.

“Was my hair long like hers?” Lena asked, maybe that would make her a little less nervous and she wanted to know every little detail.

“Yes you wanted to practice without your costume before going to the party.” Kara stopped once again when she felt Lena’s hand caressing her cheek Kara kept her eyes on the ceiling. “So you asked me to go with you to the river you rode the horse with a loose dress with nothing underneath it.” She gulped. That dream had caused Kara one of the worst erections ever and it was hard to forget about it. Just remembering made her hard. “Halfway there you took your dress off and threw it into the bushes.”

Lena shivered it was such a sexual image. “But my hair covered me right?” Lena asked. The dream was kind of intense but it definitely was starting to around her.

“Not entirely you know how the wind is so since I was behind you, I saw something. You were so beautiful.” Kara blinked a few times. She was trying to control herself but her cock wasn’t help at all. “Riding back and forth on the horse you started to get excited.”  
Kara said shallowing the lump forming in her throat.

“How did you know?” Lena asked. A lump was forming in her throat as well.

“You were flushed, your breathing was agitated and your nipples were really hard.” Kara said, moving her arm around Lena and putting her hand on the small of her back making circles on her skin with her fingers. 

What Kara said was exactly how Lena was feeling at the moment. Since Kara didn’t continue, Lena decided to encourage her to, “Did you wake up then?”

“No.” Kara answered.

“So, what happened?” Lena asked.  
She was on a mission. She wanted details, all of them. 

“You had an orgasm,” Kara said, gulping afterwards. She could feel her dick growing harder inside her pants by the second.

“What?” Lena said in a trembling voice.

Kara hesitated before saying what she was about to but she found the courage to.  
“It turned me on so much that I took you off the horse and made love to you right on the ground.”

“Was it nice?” Lena asked, even though something was telling her that nice wasn't the word to describe that dream, but the innocence in her asked.

“Nice really isn’t how I would describe it.” Kara took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and could picture it like it was real, It was wild with no boundaries. 

Lena moved her lips close to Kara’s ear and whispered, “Please, finish.”

“I bit your neck and you dug your nails on my back. It was fantastic.” Kara finished saying, while her pants were getting tighter by the second.

“Wow.” was the only thing Lena could say she wondered what would Kara think if she knew she was soaked.

For the first time since Kara had been telling Lena about her dream Kara looked at Lena.  
“Look, I don't want you to be scared because of that dream. It wouldn't be like that in real life. Lena you deserve to be treated like a Queen.” Kara said closing the space between them crashing their lips together.

“Well, it's a shame.” Lena whispered against her lips and caressed her cheek.

Kara stopped breathing and didn't even realize it. “W-would you like that?” Kara stuttered

“Would I like to make you want me so much that you would take me off a horse and you would make love to me on the ground? Absolutely but like you said in real life...”

Kara cut her off before she finished.  
“In real life I want you more than that.”

Kara moved on top of Lena and started to caress her body. She loved the feeling of Lena’s soft skin. Lena was so amazing. How did she not notice it before? She was probably blind all these years.

Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips while she kissed her furiously. Lena moved her arm around Kara’s neck. Unconsciously, Kara started to thrust against her. Lena let out a moan as she stopped. 

“I’m, I'm sorry.” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“No, it's ok.” Lena said agitated.

It wasn’t long before Lena was under Kara. As the blonde worked on undoing her pants and ridding her of her shirt. Leaving Lena in just her black lace bra and black lace panties.  
Lena did the same to Kara removing her shirt leaving Kara in just her sports bra. When Lena reached for her pants Kara grabbed her hand before she could finish her task. Lena gave her a puzzled look. Before Kara spoke.“This is about you Lena,I want to make you feel good.” Lena nodded. Satisfied with at least having Kara in just her bra. Kara gave Lena another quick kiss before she continued  
“Just tell me when to stop I didn't bring.” Oh and how Kara regretted that decision but maybe it was not the time.

“You didn't?” Lena asked disappointed.

“I didn't think..uhm.” Kara mumbled and gave her her best puppy dog eyes

“It's ok, maybe some other time.” Lena said putting her hands on her chest.

“We could continue.” Kara said smiling.

“And then hold back?” Lena said sighing in disappointment.

“Not necessarily.” Kara said in a husky voice. She removed her Lena’s and was breathless. “Lena.”

“What are you thinking?” Lena asked noticing how Kara was zoning out. 

“That you are more beautiful than in my dream and you have been here all this time.” Kara told her mesmerized.

“All covered.” Lena remarked with a smile on her face.

Yes damn it. All these years Kara couldn't believe she had been there the whole time and she didn't do anything. 

“Aren't you gonna touch me?” Lena asked in a kind of shy tone. 

“I’m fascinated just by looking at you.” Kara said.

Kara finally pinched her nipple making it harder before taking Lena’s supple breast in her hand so tenderly and carefully like she was made of porcelain. Lena loved the way Kara was treating her but she wanted more maybe she needed to show her. Lena arched her back filling the palm of Kara’s hand with more of her tender flesh.

“God, Lena.” Kara said feeling her cock grow harder in her pants with just the feeling of Lena’s soft skin against her hand.

Kara lowered her head taking Lena’s nipple inside her warm mouth. Lena let out a moan and moved her hand to Kara’s long curly blonde hair. Oh, yeah that's just what she wanted the movement of Kara’s tongue the soft pleasure when she sucked her sensitive skin inside her mouth it was making her more aroused. With no shame Kara offered the other breast the same attention she had given the first one while her left hand gripped Lena’s hip.

Kara then moved her lips down to Lena's stomach.  
Leaving small butterfly kisses all over her pale skin.  
She caressed Lena’s soft thighs sliding her hand between her legs and putting some pressure against the soft black lace of her soaked panties. Slowly Kara slid the black lace down Lena’s pale porcelain legs. Leaving her completely naked for Kara to see.  
Kara noticed a light slick to Lena’s beautiful cunt from her arousal. Kara’s pupils were blown she wanted to taste Lena’s sweet nectar. But decided to start slowly easing Lena into it. More than anything Kara was a woman of consent. So she asked for permission.  
“Is it okay if I touch you Lena?”  
“Yes please Kara I need you.” Lena husked.

Kara reached out tentatively with her fingers her thumb grazing over Lena’s clit.  
Lena let out a loud moan “Ohhh.”  
Kara had touched the one spot that needed real attention. 

“Want me to stop?” Kara asked feeling like she was about to blow a load in her pants.  
“No but I’ve never...” Lena said as her breath started to hitch. As Kara started to slowly run circles over her sensitive clit.  
“Ugh...goddd Kara d-don’t sttopp it feelssso good.” Lena whined.

Kara was just about ready to cum in her boxers at the lovely erotic sounds that were coming out of Lena. But she used every ounce of strength she had not to do just that. After all this was about Lena and her pleasure.  
“No one has ever touched you there?” Kara asked focused solely on the reactions Lena was having to her ministrations 

“No, not really.” Lena answered before a breathy whimper escaped her lips as Kara continued massaging her pussy lips and clit Lena withered in her arms. Kara kissed her and put her forehead against Lena’s. “But you must have done it yourself.” Kara whispered suggestively in her ear. Lena quickly shook her head. She was on the brink of something. She could feel it as her inner muscles clenched and unclenched. It took her some great concentration to answer Kara’s question.

“N-no bbut I've readdd about it.” Lena said. There it was the sweet innocence that Kara loved.

“Reading it is not the same Baby.” Kara said as she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“I know...yesss... don't laugh but I didn't...ugh want to be alone when it happened.” Lena said her words broken into moans as Kara had slid one finger inside her. Wanting to feel her from the inside. Lena was tight. Kara kept her finger still as she asked  
“Is this okay baby? Are you okay?” Lena’s muscles tighten. Her heart nearly burst at Kara’s concern over her. Even if she could see Kara’s own arousal straining against the front of her jeans. Kara was sweet, kind and oh so caring. Lena knew then she had made the right choice. Kara would take care of her. She would put her pleasure before her own. 

When Lena felt Kara’s finger slowly and carefully start to withdraw from within her. She was brought out of her thoughts.“Is that a no?” Kara asked. Lena’s response was to bring her own hand down over Kara’s. Guiding her finger back inside her. Feeling how wet she had become and only wanting for Kara to explore her body more. “Please don’t stop. It feels so good.” Lena moaned as she clenched her inner muscles around Kara’s finger once again. 

Kara had never seen a more beautiful sight. Lena was begging for her. She had basically led Kara back inside her pussy feeling her muscles clench even tighter around her finger. “It’s okay Lena relax I’ve got you. Just enjoy it.” Kara said as she slowly started to thrust her finger in and out of her. Kara’s thumb kept making small circles over her clit. She felt Lena grip onto her wrist. “More pleaseee Karaaaa.” Lena moaned. Kara obliged by adding a second finger to her ministrations. Lena started to shake she was squeezing her thighs around Kara’s hand. It felt wonderful but it also frightened her a bit.  
She let out a series of moans that escalated in volume with each movement Kara’s hand. 

Soon, Lena felt like she was literally melting. She dug her nails into the flesh of Kara’s wrist when the tension between her thighs increased.

“It won't take long.” Kara said leaning down to give her a soft kiss. “Let it go, Lena.”

“I-I-I don'tttt knoow hhhow tooo.” Lena confessed between breaths.

She moaned once again when the pressure became unbearable, and her body arched and trembled under Kara’s touch. 

“Remember my dream? I laid you there on the ground, I opened your legs and…”

Kara was cut off when Lena screamed her name “Kara!” as waves of pleasure assaulted her. Her body stiffened and relaxed at the same time and every part of her body felt like it was on fire. Kara slowly and gently withdrew her fingers from Lena’s pussy bringing the two soaked digits to her mouth to taste Lena’s sweetness. Kara moaned in delight at the divine taste that spread over her tongue. She could get addicted to the way Lena tasted. Once both Lena and Kara had come back from their shared highs.  
Kara held her in her arms and listened with great pride to Lena’s breathy whimpers and soft breaths.

“I'm so glad it was you.” Lena gave Kara a lazy but satisfied smile. “Me too” Kara replied.

Lena was right when she said that if they didn't go all the way. Kara could end up frustrated. Kara felt as if she was in complete agony. There were other ways to get mutual satisfaction, and her body was demanding them but she didn’t expect Lena to do that for her considering her lack of experience. Kara wouldn't even ask and she felt Lena’s fingers on her belt.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked surprised.

Lena was trying to unzip her pants and it was evident that she had never undressed anyone before.

All of a sudden. Kara felt like she should protect Lena’s innocence. “Look you are new at this so I don't expect you to…”

Lena cut Kara off before she could finish,  
“You want me to stop? I want to make you feel good too Kara. Please I really want to. Let me try.” Lena pleaded in a seductive tone.

Kara was almost out of her pants which left her in black boxers briefs. “Oh.” That's all she could come up with her mind temporarily clouded by her obvious arousal 

“I must say I'm new at this and I’m a bit unsure as to how to please anyone. But I've read a lot about it.” Lena said and even though her words were academic her tone of voice was hot as hell.

Lena rubbed her hand against the outline of her dick through the soft cotton of her boxer briefs. “So?”

Kara’s breath hitched as she quickly leaned back down to kiss Lena furiously. “Uhm okay Lena.” Kara said blushing.

“Then help me to take off your pants.” Lena told her.

Kara blushed in anticipation. Never in her life had someone been close to her that way and she found it extremely exciting that Lena was the first one.

“Ok.” She smiled slightly.

Kara raised her hips as Lena pulled her pants and boxers down her toned long muscular legs.

“My God!” Lena said, taken back by the sight of Kara’s cock for the first time as it laid fully erect against Kara’s toned lower belly reaching her bellybutton. It was big and thick. The mushroom head was a violet red and wet with precum as the veins around the shaft looked like they were throbbing.  
She seemed intimidated. Well at least Kara hadn't disappointed her and that pleased her.

“Did you change your mind?” Kara asked hoping she hadn't. She had been ready to cum the moment she felt how wet Lena was and how she had come undone around her.

“No, I'm just impressed. Just lie there and let me get used to the idea.” Lena said her curiosity definitely piqued.

Kara understood and did as Lena asked. She was shaking a little bit with anticipation. When Lena’s delicate fingers finally wrapped around her dick.  
Kara closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She would explode at any moment. Once again Kara mustered all her strength not to cum right then.  
Lena’s soft touch was like heaven around her cock. She could feel her balls tighten as Lena’s hand began to stroke her. “Your skin is so soft here.” Lena said.

“Mhmmm” was all Kara could mumble. 

“Let me moisten it.” Lena said and before Kara realized what she was about to do, Lena had already lowered her head and had started to used her tongue to tease the head.

“Lena...Fuck.” Kara groaned.

Lena looked up a devious smirk plastered across her face . “Am I surprising you?” Lena asked..

“Yes but, You are not ready for that yet.” Kara said having some trouble breathing.

“You sure?” Lena slid her hand over Kara’s hard cock all the way down to her balls gently massaging them in her palm. “Or aren't you? Your face looks tense.” Lena said kind of mocking her. Taking in the strained look on  
Kara’s face the moment Lena’s hand started massaging her balls.  
Kara was the one acting like a virgin now.

“I'm trying to control myself.” Kara said gulping and taking a deep breath. “But when you do unexpected things, it's hard to. Ugh! You don't want this to end so soon, right?” Kara said clenching her jaw. Lena was still slowly stroking her dick.

Lena shook her head and continued with what she was doing. Kara moaned when Lena continued her strokes. She was now using both of her hands on her cock. One hand stroking the base and the other one circling tightly around the head.  
She was amazing. Lena had some really good books. Kara thought. Kara clenched her jaw once again to fighting off the need to come. Kara was sure she was reacting like that because it was Lena’s fingers exploring her. 

Lena lowered her head once again and licked where her fingers had been before. It was taking Kara so much effort to contain her climax that she would probably pass out at any moment.

“Where did...oh..y-you learn this?” Kara asked barely able to speak.

“In a book.” Lena said and blew on the moist skin.  
“You like this?” she asked.

If Kara had, had superpowers the mattress would have been torn by now because she was squeezing it so hard. She stared at the ceiling trying hard to concentrate on anything else besides the pleasure Lena was bestowing on her penis. Kara had never experienced anything like it. ”I-I d-doo.” She groaned.

“It's a shame we don't have any ice.” Lena said.

“Ice? For what?” Kara asked. She was having a lot of trouble forming a coherent sentence.

Kara didn't know anything about ice, but what Lena was doing with her fingers was giving her a wonderful feeling. Kara moaned. “Jesussss that feels soooo ggooddd.”

Lena squeezed the base of Kara’s penis with one hand pulling it down slightly and took the tip of her penis into her mouth. The feeling was unbelievable. Kara moaned and started to thrash her head from side to side. Lena took that as a positive sign and slowly removed her hand. As she took Kara completely into her mouth and Kara’s self control was instantly broken into pieces. She tried to get away from Lena’s mouth, but Lena wouldn't let her. Kara’s world exploded into a million little pieces when she let go and gave into the most amazing orgasm of her life. When her head stopped spinning, Kara hugged Lena and kissed her.

Kara felt like everything had changed. That afternoon had started like an educational session where she was supposed to be the teacher and Lena the student, but somehow at one point Lena had managed to switch roles and at that point she had turned into Lena’s willing sexual subject.

“We can try ice on another occasion.” Lena said with a satisfied smile plastered all over her face.

“Sure.” Kara said with just enough energy to breathe.

Lena had never seen Kara so still except for that time when a wave of heat had hit her after riding a horse all day without a hat. Usually, she was a ball of energy, and now she just lay still in Lena’s arms. On the other hand, the experience of loving Kara had made Lena aroused again. Finally, she had experienced things that so far she had only read about and she felt like a whole new world had opened right in front of her. Lena was ready for more. 

“You’re very still.” Lena said.

“Your books should tell you why.” Kara said smiling weakly.

“Was it that good?” Lena asked and felt a tingle in her stomach.

“Yep.” Kara answered still smiling. 

“I’m glad I was beginning to wonder.” Lena said smiling.

“Extremely good.” Kara said as her smile grew bigger.

“Great.” Lena said and lay on top of her.  
“Mind if I kiss you again?” she asked.

Kara opened her eyes and looked at her face, “Where?”

“On the lips, silly.” Lena said giggling. “Where did you think?” she asked naughtily.

“I wasn't sure. For a virgin, you have some great ideas.” Kara said teasing.

“I will take that as a compliment” Lena said.

“It was.” Kara answered.

Lena put her lips on Kara’s playing with her tongue. At first Kara’s answer was lazy, but gradually she started to breathe hard while the the kiss turned into something more passionate. Kara squeezed Lena’s breast with her hand and Lena moaned pressing herself against her hardening cock.

“God Lena I’m getting hard again. Kara said.

Lena put her hand on Kara’s dick. “Let me” Lena started to say but was cut off.

“No.” Kara answered “We have to stop. I don't trust myself if we start again.”

Lena’s whole body shivered with anticipation.  
“Would you take me?” Lena whispered against her lips. 

Kara nodded. “See, I really want to, but you'll only have your first time once and I want to make it special.”  
Kara said caressing Lena’s cheek.

“Ok.” Lena answered kissing Kara 

All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the front door. Panic overtook them.

“Lena!” was heard from outside.

“Eve!” both Kara and Lena said at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena attempts to get Eve to leave.

“Ugh seriously?!” Lena asked herself feeling a little frustrated.

Kara got nervous, We’re getting caught again? She asked herself. First her mom and now Eve. She’d better think of something fast, but before she could do anything, Lena was already wrapped up in a towel.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked in a harsh whisper.

“Just stay here and be quiet.” Lena said and gave Kara a quick peck on the lips and ran to the door.

Lena prepared herself to give the best performance of her life. Her plans couldn't get ruined not when it was so close to finally happening. So, she opened the door leaving it ajar as she poked her head out and saw Eve standing there with a plate of food. 

“Hey,Lena. What took you so long?” Eve asked giving her a funny look.

“Hey Eve, oh well I was ready to take a shower but then I heard the door. Sorry for not stepping out but I’m only in a towel. Lena said.

“Yeah, no worries. I thought about bringing you some dinner since your parents are out of town.” said Eve handing her the container with food.

“Oh” Lena responded, blinking a few times and then smiling. “Thank you I already had dinner at the Danvers’ but I can eat it tomorrow.”

“Whatever works for you okay, I'm gonna go and let you take your shower, Goodnight.” Eve said as she walked away finding something was odd about the whole situation.

“Night.” Lena said and closed the door she felt relief once Eve was gone.

When Lena walked into the room she found Kara laying on the bed in her sports bra and boxer briefs on. Lena got close and laid on top of her and gave Kara a long passionate kiss.

“She didn't notice anything right?” asked Kara wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

“No, I told her I was about to step into the shower we are in the clear. Lena said smiling at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Eve walked away towards her car, something clicked in her mind Lena looked as if she had a post orgasmic glow. She had the messy bed hair, the flushed cheeks, her agitated breathing and a smile of satisfaction plastered on her face. ‘Shower my ass.’ Eve thought. Lena was definitely having sex before she had arrived. Well, it wouldn't hurt anybody if Eve decided to take a peek and find out who the lucky person was. Of course she'd never ever think about mentioning that to Lex because that so called lucky person would be dead by morning. 

She walked around the house and found herself in front of Lena’s bedroom window. Carefully she made her way closer to the glass without making any noise and took a look inside and damn was that was one hell of a surprise. Eve’s eyes could not believe what they were seeing there in Lena's bed was Kara laying down with Lena on top of her, making out. ‘No way’ Eve thought smiling to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Lena broke the kiss to for some much needed air. “Can we see each other tomorrow?” she asked tracing Kara’s bottom lip with her index finger.

Kara thought for a second and answered “Tomorrow? Shoot I promised to take my mom to an antiques store in Central City. My dad is going too. We are going to buy some horses since we will be there.” Kara said looking disappointed.

“How long will you be there? Lena asked.

“Three days until Sunday. Damn it, I don't think I can cancel it they've been planning it for a couple of months now.” Kara said caressing her face and giving her a peck on the lips. 

“Three days will be an eternity, baby.” Lena said and realized she had called Kara baby.  
‘Where did that come from?’ She thought

“Tell me about it, but I will make it up to you I promise.” Kara said giving her a little smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the big day.  
> Kara sends Lena flowers.  
> Kara’s parents start to get more suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a filler chapter.  
> The smut is coming...just not yet  
> This is as far as I’ve written for this story.  
> So updates will be be posted once I’ve had a chance to write again.  
> Happy reading

The next day Kara left Midvale with her parents very early. She had been thinking about Lena non-stop. These new feelings for her were messing with her head and Kara knew she couldn't fall for Lena because she was leaving town by the end of the summer.

Since Lena knew Kara wouldn’t be back for a couple of days she decided to go to Metropolis and do some shopping for the big day. She couldn't help but smile when the thoughts of the night before came rushing back to her mind. Lena sighed when Kara and these new feelings she had developed for her came to her mind. Once again Lena was asking herself how she could have fallen for Kara. Well, she did know why and how, but it was impossible and Kara probably didn't feel the same way.

When Lena arrived back home from Metropolis, while she was taking out the shopping bags of the items she had purchased, her neighbor Andrea Rojas came running with a vase full of lilies from a well-known flower shop in Metropolis. Lena quickly hid the shopping bag from a famous lingerie store under the car seat.

“I kept them in my house so they wouldn't wilt, Andrea said, smiling to Lena.

“Thank you very much Andrea.” Lena said smiling politely. She turned her attention to the plumerias and thought they could only come from one person.

“They are not even from any flower shop in Midvale They came from a big flower shop in Metropolis. Can you believe it? It must have cost a fortune for delivery.” Andrea remarked being nosy as usual. 

“Probably.” Lena said, lost in thought. At least Kara took some precautions she thought. Lena was very happy that Kara had sent her flowers, but now she had to find an excuse to tell Andrea. The woman wouldn't stop asking until she knew every detail about it.  
“They must be from my new boss in New York.” Lena said the first thing that came to her mind actually but now that she thought about it for a second it sounded believable. 

“Really?” Andrea asked. ‘She just won't stop.’ Lena thought. “Things must be pretty different in the Big Apple.” Andrea said. Looking at the card that came with the flowers and that meant she wanted Lena to open it. The card was not closed but Lena didn't think her neighbor would read it. Wanting to make the conversation shorter. Lena pulled out the card to read, and luckily Kara had helped sending a very mysterious message attached ‘I wish you the best while you explore new worlds.’ -K.

Lena knew what Kara had meant by new worlds it was all related to the bed she soon would decorate and prepare. ”Yes, they are from my new boss in New York.” Lena said smiling. 

How nice of her to send you flowers although roses would've been more appropriate than plumerias. Andrea said, being nosy once again and kind of rude. 

“My boss likes plumerias.” Lena replied putting on her best fake smile. Andrea could be a pain from time to time. 

“Have you been shopping?” Andrea asked, trying to find out every little detail of everything. She's seriously not gonna stop, Lena thought.

“Yes, I was buying some things for my trip.”Lena stated she was getting really annoyed.

It would be a trip neither Kara or her would ever forget. Lena thought Kara would be delighted with all the things she had bought, maybe more than delighted truth was that she wanted to make Kara’s jaw drop to the floor with her outfit. 

“Oh, Lena your mom is gonna cry her eyes out when you leave.”Andrea said with a sad look.

“I know. I'll cry my eyes out too but I have to do this, it's such a great opportunity.” Lena responded.

“And your brother, even when he is trying to pretend it doesn't affect him. He is gonna miss you so much. And that girl Kara Danvers, she's gonna miss you a great deal.” Andrea said, nodding to Lena.

In that moment something inside Lena’s head clicked this would be a great chance to make up a good cover for Kara’s visit Sunday night. “Yeah, I made Kara promise that she would stop by when she got home from Central City. So you will probably see her truck parked out here some time soon.” Lena said smiling inside.

“See? You two are so close and you always tell each other everything. Who's gonna tell you their thoughts and everything else in New York?” Andrea asked, making Lena feel sad once again. 

But Lena didn't want to deal with that yet, so she decided to avoid it. “I guess we'll use the phone.Well, Andrea I better let you go, so I can start dinner.”  
Lena said hoping the woman would get the point.

“Yeah.” Andrea answered not getting the point.  
“How was Metropolis?” she asked.

“It was really hot.” Lena said wanting to go inside and end the conversation. In a different time, she could put up with her but right now Lena just wanted to run inside and get her new things out to start with the preparations. 

“I figured. These past nights have been so hot I can barely sleep.” said Andrea.

Which means Kara and I will have to close the blinds, Lena thought. “The same thing has happened to me well, Andrea thanks for keeping the flowers in your house for me. Lena said smiling politely.

“You are welcome” replied Andrea walking towards her house.

Lena picked up the flowers and went into the house. Her cellphone rang as soon as she put the vase with the plumerias on the table.

“Hello?”

“Where have you been?” Kara asked. It's the sixth time “I have called you and I got your voicemail.”

The sound of Kara’s voice made her nipples hard. Kara never had such an effect on her, but now things had changed. “I was in Metropolis.” Lena answered. 

“Oh yeah? Buying more books?” Kara asked half smiling over the phone.

“Not this time. I was buying other things.” Lena said with a devilish smile.

“Does it have to do with Sunday night?” Kara asked.

“Actually, it does.” Lena answered in a sexy tone.

“What did you buy?” Kara asked feeling curious and really turned on.

“Well, that's a surprise Baby.” she said in a flirty tone.

“Oh, so you won't describe it to me?” Kara asked, disappointed. 

“I would rather surprise you with it. Use your imagination.”

“That has been my problem today. It seems that I haven't been able to do anything but use my imagination. I’ve been so distracted that my dad asked me if I overdosed on some kind of allergy medication and he knows I'm not allergic to anything.” Kara said laughing.

Lena laughed at Kara’s joke. “Wow” she replied.

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about that lingerie you wore yesterday and everything that happened last night.” Kara said in a husky tone.

“Me neither.” Lena said and touched a petal of one of the plumerias. “But I had a lot of trouble explaining to my neighbor why someone sent me flowers.”

Kara’s laughed. “Iguess you made up a good story right?”

“I told her that they were from my new boss in New York.” Lena repolied

Kara lowered her voice and it changed to a smooth and seductive tone. ”I’d like to be there with you.” she said.

“Me too.” Lena agreed.

“What are you wearing?” Kara asked in the sexiest tone of voice Lena had ever heard. 

“A loose t- shirt and shorts.” Just then Lena remembered the scenarios of her literature and had the need to experience her new found power in teasing. “But it's so hot,Kara.” She picked up the vase full of flowers and carried them over to her room. “I think I will go to my bedroom and take off my top.”

“Now?” Kara asked surprised yet turned on.  
“Yes, unless you want me to hang up.” Lena said teasing her.

“No, No I don't want you to hang up. I may not have another chance to call today but Lena…” Kara started to say but was cut off by Lena.

Once Lena was in her bedroom she put the vase on her nightstand and started to lift her t-shirt with her left hand. ”I will feel better once I take it off.”

Lena was almost sure that she heard a soft moan come out of Kara’s mouth. “Oh, yeah. I can feel the cool air of the AC on my naked skin did you find any good studs? ”she asked trying to change the subject in order to find out how the trip was going so far.

“No yes maybe. Did you take off your shirt?” Kara asked almost moaning.

“Yes, it's so hot that I can see the sweat running between my breasts Kara. I guess I must taste pretty salty right now. Lena smiled because she knew how much this was killing Kara. But all of this was part of her plan she needed Kara to desire her more than she already did. 

“Oh, my God! You are doing this on purpose.” Kara remarked smiling a little. Though this was torture for her. She was kind of glad Lana was teasing. That way it'd be impossible to get her out of her mind which was not possible because Lena was all she could think about. 

“What color is your bra?” Kara asked in a low sultry voice. 

“Black, most of it. It's satin, but it also has some pretty lace around the nipple, that way it's easier to suck through it. I really like it because you can unhook the front part, so you can remove it quickly.” At this point Lena was biting her bottom lip. She knew this was going too far. But it was so much fun to tease Kara even though Lena was sure that Kara would find a way to get even. 

Kara’s voice was getting edgier, “Take it off now.”

“You know what? I think I will.” and Lena did.  
With a trembling hand she freed her breasts.  
“ Done. Oh Kara you don't know how much I wish you were here.”

“Believe me I wish I was there too,” Kara said.

“These plumerias are so beautiful.” She took one out of the vase and caressed her left breast with it. “They are so soft. I‘m caressing one of my breast with one of them, Kara.” Lena said in a seductive tone. 

Kara moaned against the phone  
“God, Lena how am I supposed to go through this?” 

“You will be here soon. Lena said.

“Not soon enough.”

Lena kept caressing her breast with the flower imagining it was Kara’s hand.  
“If it's any consolation. I'm really turned on too.”

“I hope so, you deserve some frustration as well.” Kara said as she let out a small laugh.

“You are frustrated?” Lena asked her.

“Well, my pants feel a little tight all of a sudden.” Kara said and Lena laughed a little.

“It's a shame I‘m not there to help you.” Lena replied and bit her lip.

“It really is.” Kara said.

“I’m gonna hang up now, Kara.

“I guess that would be best.” Her voice was tense. “I will definitely have to wait until things go down, so I can meet up with my dad.” Kara and smiled slyly.

”Bye Kara. Think about me.” Lena said smiling.

“As if I have any other choice.” Kara said laughing. “Bye, you evil seductress.”

Lena hung up and ran the flower around her now hard nipple. Waiting until Sunday seemed like an eternity.

Kara waited until she hung up, but she had not. Kara wasn't kidding about the bulge in her pants and there was no way she would get out of there without it being noticed. Kara had to find a way to remove the image of Lena caressing her breast with that flower or else she wouldn't be able to leave that cabin. 

Of course Lena was amazing, but when Kara had agreed to be her summer lover. She had no idea that she had opened Pandora's box.

Chapter 12 (part 2)

Once Kara was out, Jeremiah was waiting just a few feet away. “Hey, Dad.” Kara said, smiling at him.  
“I thought you'd spend the afternoon discussing with Mr. Wells about that stud.”

“I decided to take a break, that way he'll think that's my last offer.” said Jeremiah with a confident smile.” And you sneaking off to use your cellphone? I bet this is about a girl. Or am I wrong?” he asked winking at his daughter. Even though he supported Kara in everything it was time for her to settle down. 

Kara nodded and put her hands in her pockets, that way her dad would know that she didn't feel comfortable talking about that subject.

“I also get the feeling that this time it may be a serious girlfriend. Jeremiah continued trying to get his daughter to spill some information.

Kara didn't like what she was hearing. So she quickly replied to her father’s statement,  
“No, I am not ready to settle down.”

“Well, I think you are. I've seen the way you look at Alex and her little family. I think maybe you are too selective and that's okay, but I've never seen you so distracted. So, if this woman you’ve been calling all day is ready to start a home and a family, I suggest you go for it.” Jeremiah finished saying. 

Kara shook her head. “She's not ready. Kara said. Giving Jeremiah a look that meant he should stop talking about it. 

“Oh.” Jeremiah stared at Kara’s face for a long moment and then decided to change the topic. Kara seemed to be getting a bit upset, yet she always did whenever He or Eliza brought up the settle down subject.  
“You want to go eat something and talk about stuff?”

“The eating sounds good, but there's nothing to talk about. Especially if it's about the family topic and about settling down or about the girl I've been calling, Kara said with sadness in her eyes and that's when Jeremiah understood everything. Kara was falling in love but there was something keeping her from telling this woman.  
“If you say so but the offer still stands, Kara.”

“I know, Dad and I appreciate it.” Kara replied putting her arm around Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Let's grab a bite, I'm starving.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The delivery truck arrived at Lena's house the next morning. While she signed the receipt she noticed the stamp from Central City. Well, at least Kara had not sent her more flowers. It would have been very hard to explain yet it delighted her that Kara was going through the trouble of sending her stuff while she was away. It made her fall even more in love with her. Then it dawned on her was she falling in love? Lena asked herself but quickly dismissed the idea. No way, she couldn't be. Kara was her best friend, that's why she was feeling like this. But every time she thought about Kara. Her stomach did flips and she felt butterflies and it made her worried because she was leaving in just a month and falling in love with Kara, her best friend whom she had grown up with would make things more complicated and so much harder for her. 

As soon as she said goodbye to the driver she closed the door. Opening the little box. Inside there was a pair of gloves which were incredibly soft. Lena had put them on and noticed they were too big for her. In one of the gloves she found a note.

Dear, Lena

I saw these on sale and I could have taken them with me on Sunday night, but I decided to send them to you so you'll spend the next 36 hours imagining how it would feel when I put them on and I caress all of your body with them. Meanwhile, enjoy the plumerias. -K

With a sigh of frustration, Lena put them on her chest. What an evil woman. So wonderful and tempting. She smiled to herself. That was Kara’s revenge for torturing her over the phone. She put on one of the gloves and slid it over her naked arm. Oh, God, Lena thought. The next 36 hours were going to be hell for herbut this would definitely increase the fantasy.

“Hello, hello. Can I come in?” asked Lillian standing at the front door.

Lena got up right when her mother opened the front door that was usually always open. It was a habit that didn't make any sense to change until now. With her heart speeding up like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Lena slipped Kara’s note in her pocket and smiled widely at her mother. 

“Hey, mom. How's it going?” Lena said still smiling and hoping her mom wouldn't read the guilt all over her face.

Unfortunately for Lena, her mother wasn't fooled by anyone especially not one of her kids. “It's been days since I've heard from you, so I decided to come and see what you have been up to. Honey, your face looks more guilty than sin. What's going on?” Lillian asked suspicious. 

“Nothing, mom,” Lena said trying to act cool.

Lillian Luthor was anything but a fool and she certainly knew Lena all too well. She looked to the table and saw the rest of the packages and then the gloves. One of them was on Lena's hand and the other one against her chest.

“What is this? A joke?” Lillian asked and continued, “Gloves in the middle of this inferno?” Oh, Lena would cave or at least she thought so her daughter always trusted her and there was no reason that she shouldn't now.

Lena thought quickly. She hated lying but her secret had to be kept. “That's it. Kara sent them to me from Central City to say look how cold we are here while you guys burn there. You know how she is” Lena said laughing.

Lillian laughed, those two had been pranking each other since she could remember. “So typical of Kara, and if I stand correct, you are already planning how to get back at her. I just hope you don't put ants in her bed again, it took Eliza a week to get them out of the house.” said Lillian laughing once again.

“No ants this time.” Lena said showing a toothy evil grin. “But I'll come up with something.”

I will promise not to tell then.” said Lillian letting out a giggle. “You want something to eat.” she asked her daughter in hopes that they would catch up over food.  
“Yeah, sure.” Lena said to her mother smiling sweetly.

Lena had thought about spending all day decorating her bedroom for the big night. But she would postpone it for after lunch.

“Good, I was thinking that in a few weeks I won't get to stop by here and ask you to have lunch with me, so I will make the best of the time you have left here.” Lillian told her showing a sad smile.

Lena got close and gave her mother a warm hug. I will come back as many times as I can. And you and Dad have to go to New York to visit me.” She said smiling to cover up the sadness. Lena was not ready to start thinking about all of this yet. Knowing this she tried to avoid the topic at all costs.

“Oh, we'll visit you but it won't be the same. God, these gloves are so soft.” Lillian exclaimed. 

Lena had forgotten that she was still wearing one glove. “Hmmyeah, I might use them in New York.” She stated.

“Aren't they too big for you?” Lillian countered

“Yeah, but it's the thought that counts.” Lena said, shrugging and smiling.

There is no doubt Kara wanted to torture you while she enjoys the fresh air of the mountains and didn’t even bother to see if they fit you or not.” Lillian exclaimed and moved her head from side to side.

Kara wanted to torture me alright, Lena thought and sighed to herself.Sunday couldn’t get here any sooner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns from her trip.  
> Eliza grows more suspicious of Kara and Lena’s “friendship”  
> Kara and Lena go all the way.  
> Smut

With some effort Kara was able to sneak a box onto the airplane that was as cold as a fridge without her parents noticing. Inside there were the roses she had bought in Central City and ice to keep them fresh. Ice had never been something erotic for her but ever since Lena had mentioned rubbing it against a few parts of her anatomy and now she couldn’t look at a piece of ice without getting turned on. Finally she was flying back to Midvale with her parents. Her date with Lena would be in a few hours and she was still a little nervous. Kara did not call Lena again considering the state she had left her in last time Kara had called her. Still Kara had not stopped thinking about Lena for a second.

When the Danvers arrived home. Kara and Jeremiah unloaded the bags while Eliza went inside to listen to the phone messages. When Kara walked in she heard Lena’s voice.

“This message is for Kara.” Said Lena with her usual tone of voice. “Kara, don’t have dinner before coming over. I'm making dinner for both of us. Something simple not too elaborate. Oh and don't worry about the ice I have plenty. I may be in the backyard or something so when you get here just let yourself in.”  
Kara practically dropped all the bags she was carrying. Eliza turned around to look at her with a sly smile.

“So you are going to meet with Lena tonight?” Eliza asked her curiosity peaked. She had noticed the girls had been spending more time together the last couple of weeks. But she had chalked it up to Kara wanting to spend as much time with her childhood best friend before she left. Now with Lena’s rather cryptic voicemail she was starting to have her doubts. The look on Kara’s face as she waited for a response. Only confirmed her suspicions more.

“Yeah.” Kara tried to sound normal but it was hard while thinking about Lena feeding her some exotic dessert with her fingers dressed in some sexy lingerie. That smooth reference about ice and the fact that she wanted her to let herself into the house. Kara knew just where she would find Lena and it wasn't exactly in the backyard. “I promised her I would tell her about the trip.” Kara said with a slight smile. Feeling satisfied with the response she had given her mother. Hopefully Eliza didn’t pry her with anymore questions.  
Kara was anxious to get everything ready for tonight.

“Oh sweetheart you are sad because she's leaving town aren't you?” Eliza asked giving Kara a sympathetic look. 

“I'm not, I'm happy for her. It's what she has always wanted. Lena deserves to fulfill her dreams and leaving Midvale has always been her biggest dream.” Kara said truthfully.

“I know we are all happy for her but you're nervous. I can see it on your face. You look a little flushed. I think you are upset because she is leaving you.” Eliza said, giving Kara a knowing look.  
The nervous part she was right about but not exactly for the reason her mother thought.

“Of course not, Mom.” Kara sets their luggage on the floor and then puts a hand on Eliza's shoulder.  
“You have been asking a lot of questions lately, Mom.” Kara said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara had planned on taking a bottle of wine to Lena’s.  
Unfortunately for her, her mother seemed to be paying more attention to her. So she would have to be more careful with her future preparations for tonight.

Kara had thought about the future and a terrible idea came to her mind. This could be the last night she ever spends with Lena.  
After Lena’s ‘business’ is taken care of she wouldn't want to continue her rather risqué summer project. If Lena needed her for something other than tonight then Kara’s purpose in this summer project would be fulfilled. ‘Damn it.’ Kara could not think about it any longer or she would start to get depressed and she definitely didn’t want to ruin the mood especially for tonight. 

Another thing Kara had not fully consider upon taking Lena up on her summer project was the real possibility that if Lena’s brother Lex ever found out he would kill her. So instead Kara decided to focus on making the risk worth it. ‘Oh and it would definitely be worth it’  
Kara thought as she finished making all her preparations for later on tonight.  
Tonight was a night neither she nor Lena would ever forget.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara had parked on the side of the road making sure not to parking too close to Lena’s house. The last thing she wanted was to do was to draw attention to Lena’s house especially from her nosy neighbor Andrea. Lord knows she would let the whole town know of their late night activities.

As Kara walked up the stairs that lead to Lena’s porch she noticed the lights of the living room were off. Her heart started to race. This was really happening she was going to make love to Lena.  
Kara grabbed the little box where she had placed the rose necklace she had made earlier that day and a bottle of wine. Just as she had expected the door was unlocked.  
Kara took some time to calm herself, she was getting nervous. She was even more nervous than she was when she lost her own virginity.  
Finally Kara made her way inside as she locked the front door. She then noticed a rose petal on the floor. 

There was a clear path of rose petals leading down the hall and Kara was more than sure that the path ended at Lena’s bedroom.  
But before Kara followed the path she made her way into the kitchen where she put the box she was holding on the counter and opened the bottle of wine she had brought. Taking two glasses out from the cabinet above the counter and pouring a generous amount of wine in each glass.Kara took out the necklace made of rose petals and slung it around her arm. With that on her arm and two glasses in her left hand and a bottle of wine in the right one she then proceeded to follow the path of roses petals.

Kara had tried to mentally prepare herself for a very tempting sight of Lena on her bed sans clothing.  
But the way Lena had set everything up was even better. It took Kara’s breath away and made her blood instantly run to her cock. Curtains of red velvet laid over the canopy of the bed. She had intricately placed little red light bulbs around the room to give it a subtle crimson glow. The gloves she had sent Lena were laying on the nightstand and on the other end Lena had put a tray of what appeared to be tiny cherub tomatoes, sliced peaches, steamed cooked asparagus, a dollop of cream and ripe bunches of green grapes. Kara didn't know if it was the fruit or some exotic fragrance she had sprayed but the room smelled amazingly seductive. 

There was some soft unintelligible music in the background, she had strategically placed mirrors at different angles in the room that reflected the masterpiece that was Lena Luthor laying seductively on the bed. The bed itself was covered with a pearlescent white satin with a mountain of fluffy pillows in all shapes and sizes. Finally laying on the bed was the woman that Kara had fantasized about for the last decade.  
Lena was dressed to kill. She had on a black lacy corset that accentuated her cleavage along with her large full supple breasts. Kara noticed she was wearing the crystal diamond necklace containing the tiny plumeria she had given her. Kara then looked at the garter belts and panties that defined her curves in ways she didn't know were possible. The garter belts held black silk panties that were fitted with lace on the edges. The last thing she noticed was the silk black robe draped around her figure. Kara was dumbfounded she could feel her cock grow even harder if that was even possible. ‘Who was this tempting seductress before her?’ She was a totally different person from the sweet and innocent Lena she was used to. But she did not mind one bit. It wasn’t until Lena spoke was she brought out of her thoughts.

“What do you think?” Lena asked giving her a sexy grin.

“I don't think...” Kara started to say but had to swallow the lump forming in her throat.  
“I don't think this is about thinking.”

“Right.” Lena said and looked towards the front of Kara’s pants. “But I think I got the reaction I wanted. Wanna take off those clothes? They seem a little tight.” Lena said in a softy sexy purr.

“Hmmmyeah” was all Kara could respond.

Kara looked down and realized she still had a bottle of wine, the glasses and the rose petal necklace in her hands but her brain had short circuited.  
‘Where should I put this?’ she asked herself. It was already a miracle that she hadn't spilled the wine all over herself.

Lena extended her arms, “I will hold the rose petaled necklace and you can hand me a glass of wine and set the bottle down on the nightstand. Then after you may start to undress.” Lena said in an assertive tone.  
Kara looked at Lena with her arms extended and had half a mind to throw everything she had in her hands and join her on the bed. Kara moaned a little and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to get her self-control back if she wanted to seduce Lena slowly. 

“Something wrong?” Lena asked noticing Kara was just standing there a blank look on her face. Lena was looking at Kara as she pouted her lips which made them look even more provocative.

“You just left me speechless and I'm trying to think straight here.” Kara said gulping.  
Lena took the necklace of rose petals from Kara's arm and put it around her neck. It made a great show piece to show off her full rounded breasts that looked like they were ready to come out of the black strapless bra she was wearing.

“How does it look?” Lena asked smiling at her.

Kara’s jaw dropped and she couldn't take her eyes off her chest which made her dick throb with need.  
“It looks so much better than I thought it would.”  
She said and gulped.

Lena looked into her lustful eyes and Kara felt flattered that she was willing to share this gift with her. Kara took the glass of wine she was holding and held it out towards Lena tipping it slightly. As Lena brought her own glass closer to Kara’s and tipped it against the rim as they toasted.  
“To a hopefully successful and wonderful night together.” Kara said as Lena nodded in agreement. Before both took a sip of their wine. Kara had taken another big gulp in an attempt to calm herself down.  
Lena noticed this and smiled behind the rim of her own glass. Once she had taken a couple of more sips of the wine she placed her glass on the nightstand next to her. She then motioned for Kara to hand her, her glass as she placed it next to hers on the nightstand.  
Lena than made herself comfortable reclining against the pillows scattered all over the bed as she looked up at Kara giving her an evil little smirk as she said.  
“Now strip for me Kara.” in the sexiest tone of voice she had ever heard. “And do it slowly.” Kara’s mouth was hanging open by now.

“What do you mean by slowly?” Kara questioned

“Tease me a little. Create some suspense Kara.”  
Lena said licking her lips slowly and giving her another seductive look. 

“What suspense? You've already seen every part of my body. What's the difference if I take it off now?” Kara asked.

“Believe me, there's a big difference and don't stop looking at me while you do it.”

That made Kara suspicious and she frowned.  
“What do you mean there's a difference?” Kara asked.

“A friend of mine from college hired a stripper for her birthday and it was really exciting.” Lena said as smiled.

“I am not a stripper, Lena.” Kara said blushing a little.

“Your body is amazing, Kara.” Lena picked up her glass of wine from the nightstand taking a sip but before placing it back she rubbed her bottom lip against the edge of the glass and licked it.  
“I will make it worth it, cowgirl.” With that seductive move that she was making with her tongue she could have made Kara drink cyanide. Kara decided to grab her glass from the nightstand and took a drink of her wine as well. Kara then reached inside her pocket to pull out a couple of condoms she had brought. She placed her glass back on the night stand along with the condoms. Lena looked at them and then at Kara.  
“I bought some too.” Lena said sounding a bit shy.

“How did you know the size?” Kara asked intrigued.

“I had a pretty good idea.” Lana said eyeing Kara’s crotch noticing the bulge straining against her pants.  
As Kara remembered Lena’s hands on her cock the last time they were intimate. How she had taken all of her thick length into her warm mouth. Kara thought she should know really well.

“So, will you strip for me,Kara?” Lena asked seductively. 

“Swear you won't laugh at me?” Kara asked in all seriousness. 

“Scout's honor.” Lena said smiling while she reached for the remote and turned up the volume on the music. “Now strip Danvers. Make me beg for you to pleasure me.” Lena tried to appear calm by being totally reclined against the pillows waiting for Kara to strip but inside she was burning with anticipation. Kara had no idea she had a body like a greek goddess.

Kara was wearing a fitted black button up shirt with tiny white polka dots on it. Along with some skinny white jeans with a black belt around them,a pair of white slip on vans and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail finishing her casual look. She slowly started to unbutton the shirt, making the usual moves, no sexy dancing or anything. Lena's heart started to race. Kara was really doing that for her. Every button Kara undid was like a match lighting a fire inside her.

Lena was anxious for Kara to unbutton the next button so she could see another part of her sun kissed tan skin. Every time Kara unbuttoned another button, she would look up into Lena's eyes. Kara’s eyes were full of lust, desire, passion and maybe love. Oh Lena was hoping for that so much because she was falling hopelessly in love with Kara and who wouldn’t she is such an amazing woman, a trustworthy friend, best friend actually and an incredible lover well she was about to prove that. 

Kara left her shirt hanging open revealing her black sports bra along with her tone abdominal muscles.  
Lena waited for her to take off her shirt completely but Kara was planning to torture her to no end. As Kara slowly got close to the chair on Lena’s desk and pulled it out as she sat down. She took one of her sneakers off painfully slowly. ‘She's doing this on purpose.’ Lena thought. Then Kara took off the other one followed by her socks. Kara stumbled a little as she readjusted herself on the chair.

'She's tripping because she's gonna make love to me’ Lena thought and the idea wrapped her like a caress, making her wet with the need to feel Kara inside of her.

Kara got up and walked up to Lena. “I was thinking that this game can be played by two.” She said in a silky and seductive tone.

“Really?” Lena whispered with a sensual voice.

“You did a good job over the phone. If you unhook your bra and undo your corset now, I will be able to see you.” Kara said and Lena trembled. Darkness in her room had protected her the first time and the distance and the phone the second one. Now she wanted to show Kara that she could be bold and fearless as well and experience the wonders that she had only read about. Now that Kara was asking her to do this with her.

So following Kara’s moves. Lena gulped down the rest of her wine and put the glass next to Kara’s.  
“And do it slowly.” Kara told her.

With her heart racing she reclined herself on the pillows and she ran her fingers through the soft fabric of the bra. Lena waited until Kara slipped off her shirt and quickly pulled her sports bra over her head. As soon she was done with that she released her long blonde curly locks from her ponytail as they cascaded down to her upper arms. Kara’s top half was completely naked and Lena was finally able to admire her sculptural upper body. Kara looked amazing.

Kara got up and placed her hands on her hips as she arched an eyebrow making it pretty obvious that it was Lena’s turn and she was anxiously waiting. 

Lena pushes the black silk robe off her shoulders as she let drop behind her then she arched her back and pressed on the bra’s hook and when it opened, she held it with one hand as she slowly undid the top of her corset. Slowly, really slowly, Lena let the bra open up being just covered by the crystal diamond necklace and with the rose petal covered necklace. One of the rose petals rubbed against her nipple making it hard. Instinct made her rub the other one with the other petals making it hard as well. Kara's eyes took on a distinct color a dark sapphire while she held her breath at the sight.

Without taking her eyes off Lena’s breasts she unhooked her belt and took it off slowly.  
“Now, touch them Lena.” Kara whispered.

Lena’s heart sped up even more. Sliding her hands over her chest, Lena held the weight of her breasts and lifted them up like she was offering them to Kara. She then slid her thumbs to the nipples and started to caress them.

“God Lena!” Kara exclaimed. Her hands trembled when she undid her pants. The effect of Lena’s thumbs rubbing her nipples while Kara looked at her was incredible. The sensation descended down south, specifically between her legs where the palpitations demanded satisfaction.

Kara took off her pants and boxer briefs with one move the image of her aroused body made Lena moan. Kara’s desire now had a shape and she felt a hollow that needed to be filled by her. More than relief Lena needed Kara to fill her. 

Kara walked up to the bed.  
“You said you were going to feed me.” Kara whispered 

“Yeah.” Lena’s breathing was agitated “anything you want.”

“I like that.” Kara said with a husky tone putting one of her knees on the mattress. ”I see what I want.” With delicacy Kara replaced Lena’s hand with hers on one of her perky large breasts.

“Is there something I can do?” Lena asked. Even though she had read a lot she was still naïve.

“Arch your back.” Kara requested.

Lena did as she was instructed lifting up her breasts. Kara used her teeth to remove the rose petal necklace to have better access to her chest. When she attacked one of Lena’s nipples with her mouth Lena moaned loudly understanding that she was about to cum. It was so close. She hoped Kara was ready for it.

Three days, during those three days Kara had been thinking nonstop about Lena’s body tasting it, caressing it, kissing it, and sucking it until she was satisfied. It was paradise when her breathing accelerated. Kara took her time going slowly so as to not make Lena cum too soon. Besides Kara knew where she wanted to be when Lena reached her climax.

“You are beautiful.” Kara whispered sensually.

“So are you.” Lena replied.

Lena ran her fingers over Kara’s bare chest rubbing her nipples until they were as hard as the rest of her body and then started to slide her fingers down south.

Kara stopped her. “Not yet.” Kara told her.

Kara backed away a little knowing that she couldn't handle Lena’s hands on her until she gained a little self-control. Kara played with Lena’s breasts. Massaging them, kissing them and sucking on her nipples. All which had Lena tangling her fingers in Kara’s hair bring her closer against her breast wanting Kara to take all that Lena was willing to give.  
She then took the crystal between her teeth without stopping her caressing of Lena’s bosom. Kara took the crystal inside her mouth and played with it in a suggestive kind of way and then placed it between the valley of her breasts.

“You know what I want now?” Kara whispered against her skin.

“I think so.” Lena answered hesitating.

“Are you ready for it?” Kara asked.

Lena’s breath became agitated once again.  
“If you are.”

“I want to eat you. All of you.” Kara said in a seductive tone.

“I might go insane.” Lena said jokingly 

“That's what I intend to do.”

With her heart racing Kara started her journey kissing Lena’s soft skin until she reached her belly button. The smell of her perfume mixed with the intoxicating scent of Lena’s excitement drove her insane. Lena moaned and twirled under Kara.

Kara went lower. The silk of her panties and the high heels had turned Kara on more than she would like to admit so she decided not to take anything off yet. The piece of wet fabric that hid the object of her desire was removed easily. Lena was so beautiful and so full of desire. Kara caressed Lena while she continued to kiss her softly on her inner thigh and slid her tongue against the silky lace of the panties. 

As Kara studied her body she learned which caresses made her moan which lick took her further which rub drove her crazy. Rational thoughts were erased in that moment.

“How do you feel?” Kara asked kissing her neck.

“Really good. And you?” Lena asked burying her fingers in Kara’s long blonde curly locks once again.

“Like the luckiest woman on earth but you are still a virgin.” Kara said.

“Feel free to take care of that whenever you want, cowgirl.” Lena said in a seductive tone.

Kara could feel her cock grow even harder if that was even possible. When she heard Lena talk like that. She always thought of Lena as a forbidden fruit, like the apple in the Garden of Eden that couldn't be eaten yet it was always there creating temptation. Lena was the apple and now having her like this was Kara’s fantasy since she was old enough to realize what sex was.

“How about now?” Kara said.

“Now would be perfect.” Lena said before kissing her.

Kara moved to reach for the condom on the nightstand and Lena smiled. Yep, she was about to ask her this.

“Can I put it on you? I've practiced.” Lena said biting her bottom lip.

“Practiced?” Okay, so now Kara was feeling jealous whom was she practicing with?  
“With whom?” Kara asked curious as to what her response would be.

“With Mr.Cucumber.” Lena said with a chuckle. 

Kara started to laugh at her cuteness it actually made her feel a bit more relaxed.  
“Only you would do that, Lena.” Kara kept laughing and couldn't stop imagining her in the kitchen extending a condom on a cucumber over and over until she had done it right.

“Oh, so you think it's funny?” Lena asked.

“Yep, I do.” Kara said kissing Lena while she tried to take the condom out of Kara’s hand but she kept it out of her reach. “Give it!”

“I want to show you how good I am.” Lena said ripping open the foil package.

“Lena come on. I‘m so hard if you hesitate I might explode.” Kara whined

“I won't hesitate.” Lena promised.

“You will.” Kara said and started to kiss her and caress her but it just made her harder. ”If you don't give me the condom, I'll tie you up to the bed.”

Lena gave her seductive smile.  
“I wouldn't mind.” she replied naughtily.

“We could try someday. Now I need the condom.”

“I will take your word for it. Now lay back and let me get this on you so we can start.”

“Okay,” Kara said giving up. The truth was that the desire was driving her insane but she nearly choked when Lena bent and licked the tip of her penis.

“Lubrication.” Lena said while she put the condom on her. “There. Wasn't I good?”  
“Yes, very good.” Kara said in a low tone of voice and rolled over her now Kara was in charge. “It's time to take this off. She said taking off her corset and garter belts. Kara slid off her panties. Kara was so astonished by the image of Lena in just the rose necklace and the crystal that she could barely talk.

Kara kissed her slowly as she slid between her thighs. Lena put her arms around her neck and closed her eyes. Lena noticed she was trembling too.

“Lena open your eyes.” Kara whispered.

When Lena looked into Kara’s deep blue eyes. She found a sweet look instead of a lustful one. She thought that any other person in this position would have a fierce look, but not Kara, her Kara.

“I’m gonna go slow.” Kara said as she kissed Lena tenderly.

The foreplay was over and this was the real deal. Kara wanted to make this the sweetest experience for Lena because she deserved it.

“Kara thank you for doing this for helping me.” Lena whispered to her getting a tender look from Kara.

Kara lined up the tip of her cock with the silky wet folds of Lena’s entrance. She leaned forward as she captured Lena’s lips with her own and kissed her passionately. At the same time slowly thrusting into Lena.  
The head of her cock stretching Lena’s tight entrance.  
Lena pulled away from Kara’s lips at the sudden discomfort she was feeling. “Ah Kar-aa.” Lena let out in a pained whisper. Kara immediately pulled her hips back. The tip of her cock ghosted over Lena’s entrance. “I’m sorry Lena are you okay?”  
Lena had her eyes closed her brows furrowed.  
“Lena?” Kara asked getting more concerned.  
Her eyes slowly opened looking up at Kara’s concerned expression. Lena gave her a small smiled pulling Kara’s face down to hers as she kissed her.  
Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s as she spoke. “It’s okay Kara I know the first time is going to be uncomfortable but I want this. Please Kara don’t stop I want this, I want you.” Lena said as she reached down the length of their bodies to guide the tip of Kara’s cock back towards her center.

Slowly Kara thrusted back into Lena gauging for any sign of discomfort. She had just gone as far as she had before Lena had let out a pained moan the first time. Kara gazed down at Lena as she nodded up at her giving Kara the go ahead to keep going. Kara thrusted an inch at a time until she was met with some resistance from Lena’s hymen. She stopped once again.

Lena’s heart was racing with one more thrust from Kara her life would change forever. She would no longer be a virgin and would know the wonder of being intimately bonded to another person and not just any person but Kara.

Kara began to thrust in slowly once again as Lena moved her hips to give her better access. A sharp pain shot through her. Kara stilled her cock buried halfway inside Lena’s velvety center.

“It's okay, it's going away keep going.” Lena reassured her.

Kara proceeded to thrust into Lena completely seething herself in Lena’s pussy. She could feel the head of her cock brush against Lena’s womb as her walls contracted around Kara.  
“Oh wow Lena you feel incredible.” Kara told her.  
Gently pulling out. Kara gave another small thrust. Gradually pulling more of her length out only to thrust back in a little harder than the last.

“Gahh yes Kara.” Lena moaned as she felt Kara slowly pull out of her only to gently thrust back inside. With slow but deep strokes Kara took Lena showing her how good it could feel.  
When Lena felt Kara pull all the way out to the tip and thrust back in all the way. Lena’s nails dug into the skin on Kara’s shoulders. As she raked them down all the way to her lower back. Urging her to continue her deep internal massage.

Kara had pulled out all the way to the tip then thrusted in feeling the head of her cock being massaged by Lena’s cervix.  
She continued her deep and harder strokes into Lena’s tight,warm and wet embrace. Enjoy the way Lena’s inner muscles massaged her shaft.  
“Lennnaa uhh.” Kara groaned as she picked up the pace of her thrusts when she felt Lena’s nails drag along her back. Kara dropped down onto her forearms her face right above Lena’s. Kara watched the beauty below her. Lena’s eyes were half lidded and her mouth hung open letting out breathy moans and gasps everytime Kara bottomed out. 

“Kara itt feelsssso goood don't stopppplease.” Lena moaned as Kara let herself gently drop onto her forearms. Making her pelvic bone bump against Lena’s clit. Creating delicious friction against the sensitive nub each time Kara thrust into her pussy.  
Each deep thrust Kara made had Lena bellowing out praises. She didn’t know it would feel this wonderful. Feeling completely connected to Kara in the most intimate of ways. Lena started to feel a tightening feeling in her lower belly. Everytime Kara thrusted into her she felt her inner muscles contract around her pistoning cock. Feeling so incredibly full and wonderful.  
When she felt Kara’s hand slip between their bodies and start rubbing tiny circles over her clit. The dual stimulation had Lena dragging her hands down to the slope of Kara’s backside to her ass where she gripped each cheek fiercely keeping Kara’s cock buried deep inside as she felt her inner muscles flutter against her thick length.  
“Oh My...Ka...Kar...Kara!” Lena came undone as she threw her head back and arched against Kara.  
Kara bucked against her when she felt Lena’s inner muscles contract and milk her cock.  
“Lenaaa Fuckkkkk ...I’m coming gahh yessss.”  
Kara groaned out as she came filling up the condom with her thick creamy essence.

Kara remained still as she was still buried inside within Lena’s still fluttering walls as she felt her relax against her. Kara let her weight drop against Lena. She felt Lena pepper kisses over her shoulders and along her neck reaching her ear where she whispered praises to Kara.  
“That was amazing Kara.”  
Kara let out a chuckle “We did great huh?” She asked as she laid her forehead against Lena’s.  
Lena let out a giggle “More than great it was spectacular I didn’t know it would be like that.” She said as she reached up to caress Kara’s cheek.  
Kara reached up to grab Lena’s hand kissing the inside of her palm then her wrist.  
That small loving gesture made Lena’s heart flutter in her chest. As they both came down from their high and laid in each other's arms. Kara’s body still laying on top of Lena’s as her head laid on the pillow next to Lena.  
“Well I had a great partner.” Lena told her as she ran her fingers over Kara’s back tracing the outline of her spine.  
“You’re perfect,” Kara said and tensed up a little when she realized what she had told her. Lena probably didn't feel the same about her so she might as well keep her mouth shut.

Lena stared at her not knowing what to say. She caressed Kara’s face once again and looked into her beautiful eyes. Lena then felt the need to say  
‘I love you’ only this time it would have a different meaning because it wasn't a friend’s love she was actually in love with Kara. Instead Lena just said,  
“I could become addicted to doing this with you.”

“We have all summer,” Kara stated.

Lena’s eyes sparkled with joy.  
“Should we take the risk of doing it all summer and maybe getting caught?” She asked 

“It's up to you. It's your project. You said you only needed to do it for the first time.” Kara said relaxed but inside she was hoping Lena would agree to continue this all summer and maybe she wouldn’t leave after all.

“Let's do it.” Lena said and kissed Kara passionately.

This would be a summer neither of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Kara and Lena’s first time.  
> Eliza finally gets Kara to admit her feelings.  
> Lena and Kara spend time together in Metropolis

It was a bright, shiny morning and Lena felt like a new woman. Her thoughts traveled back to the night before. Kara was amazing so attentive, caring and patient. She had made Lena’s first experience so special.

Lena smiled as her cell phone began to ring. Her smile grew wider when she noticed it was Kara calling. But she knew better than to get attached. Falling in love was not part of her plan at the moment. Especially not falling in love with Kara her best friend and one of her brother’s close friends as well. This could get really complicated and she knew it. 

Lazily she picked up her cell phone and answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey, sexy.” Kara seductively said.. 

“Morning, Cowgirl. How are you feeling today?” Lena asked, biting her bottom lip. They were acting like a couple and she loved it even though it would probably never happen.

“I'm feeling really good energized you could say.” Kara said in a suggestive way and continued talking, “but I could barely sleep.” She turned around to check that her mom wasn't listening in on her conversation.  
“Thinking about you and what happened last night.”

Lena felt the giddiness and butterflies kick in. She smiled at Kara’s cuteness. “Last night was something amazing.”

“It really was.” Kara said and couldn’t believe Lena was hers. “I need to see you.” She said with a tone of desperation in her voice. Kara wasn't the type of person to show desperation but this was a different situation. She needed Lena. Kara craved her.

“Kara someone could get suspicious.  
“But I really want to see you too but…” Lena was cut off by her.

“Maybe we could meet in Metropolis. I have a couple of errands to run there today and you could say you're tagging along to buy some things for your trip to New York.” Kara said the last statement and sadness immediately overtook her.

“Sounds good. What time?” Lena asked, eager with anticipation.

“Probably around 4 o'clock. Why?” Kara asked.

“I'm spending the morning with the kids, but at that time I will be free as a bird. You really impress me Ms. Danvers.” Lena said with a grin plastered on her face.

“I can be sneaky and I have many ways to impress you, Ms. Luthor.” Kara almost choked when she saw her mother walking into the kitchen.

“Kara, what's wrong?” Lena asked worried because she didn't finish her sentence.

“I gotta go. Call you later, okay?” Kara said and looked at her mom who flashed her a smile that she returned nervously.

“Okay bye.” Lena said hanging up.

When Kara hung up the phone, Eliza immediately walked up to her giving her the look and that look meant she wanted details, and Kara was not about to give them.

“So, you went out last night, huh.” Eliza said more as a statement rather than a question. 

“Mom…” Kara sighed and looked rather annoyed.

“With a lady friend?” Eliza asked. She wasn't about to quit on her first attempt of dragging information out of her daughter.

“Mom please I don’t…” Kara tried to say and maybe Eliza would get the point because Kara didn't want to be rude, especially to her mom.

“Kara.” Oh yeah, she had that tone of voice and that meant ‘Tell me or I will keep asking until I annoy the hell out of you and then I'll just keep asking.”

So Kara gave in. It was better to tell her something or else she'd just keep asking about it. “Yes, I was out with Lena.” Yep, she said it and she regretted the moment she did.

“Lena.” Eliza said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. “You and she have been awfully close these days.” she finished saying with a slight smile on her features and a suspicious look.

“We've always been close Mom we are best friends.” Kara told her.

“I don't know, something's different between you guys.” Eliza said as if she knew something.

“We are just hanging out before she leaves.”  
Kara shrugged and sighed.

“Oh, sweetheart you're really sad because she's leaving and that's okay. If you want to talk about it, I'm here.” Eliza said with concern caressing her face.

“No it’s fine, I'm okay. I knew she would get out of here eventually, it was her dream.” Kara said with sadness in eyes.

“Kara do you have feelings for Lena?” Eliza asked because she had been dying to know. It was her dream for Kara and Lena to get together. They were so perfect for each other and Lena was such a lovely girl.

Without even thinking about it Kara answered,  
“Yeah, I love her.” Then reality hit her, realizing what she had just confessed to her mom.

Eliza gave her a knowing smile. As she made her way out of the kitchen and out of the house to run some errands.  
Kara was left to contemplate her feelings and how she was going to try not to let it affect her trip to Metropolis with Lena. She was in over her head. Kara let out a frustrated sigh as she made her way upstairs preparing for her trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile Lena was having a hard time thinking about anything else other than the afternoon she would be spending with Kara in Metropolis. They could actually act as a couple of course that was only if Kara wanted to. What had her more excited about going there was that they wouldn't have to hide. It would be kind of as if they were on a real date. 

“You know who looks great in that new bikini Lena, Sam said to the others nodding her head.

“Hey yeah you’re right Sam. Lena does look great in that bikini.” Eve said taking a quick look at her sister in law.

Lena looked at herself and felt a little embarrassed.  
“I think I look the same.” she said.

“Maybe.” Eve said as she applied lotion to Lucas.  
“But you look amazing. What have you been doing?” ‘Or who?’ Eve thought looking at her in a suggestive way and asked “Have you been working out?”

“Kara.’ Lena answered in her mind.  
“Umm no, no working out.” she said and hoped she wasn’t blushing. Surely, no one would be able to tell that she was no longer a virgin. But inside Lena felt like a different woman. Still her body probably looked the same after all. Kara wasn't some deity that performed miracles.

“Well you look incredible Lena.” Sam told her as she watched Ruby and the other kids getting ready to swim in the lake.

“Thank you Sam.” Lena told her. “Come on, kids. Who's ready for a swim?” Lena asked the little ones.

The kids answered in a choir. Lena had taught all of them how to swim. Now looking at their smiling little faces. Lena started to wonder about having a child of her own. She could picture a perfect little version of herself and then Kara came to mind and she let herself fantasize about a cute little girl with Kara’s beautiful cerulean eyes and her hair. But she quickly stopped herself Kara didn’t feel the same way she did about her. Besides she was leaving at the end of the month and Kara was only helping her as a favor.  
Well at least they had the Metropolis trip coming up and the rest of the month. Lena was planning to enjoy the time they had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At 4 o'clock Lena arrived at the Danvers house. She would leave her car there and then ride with Kara to Metropolis.

Kara saw Lena’s car drive up and waited for her to step out of it. ”I thought I was picking you up.” Kara said playfully frowning.

“Well, we didn't agree on anything.” Lena shrugged and smiled brightly. “Let's go.”

Right at that moment Eliza stepped out of the house. “Lena!” she exclaimed and walked up to her to greet her with a warm hug.

“Eliza, how are you?” Lena greeted and smiled sweetly at her.

“I’m just fine,Dear. So, you are going to Metropolis with Kara, huh?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah, since Kara is taking a trip up there I might as well take advantage of it and shop for a few more things I need before leaving.” Lena responded.  
She had become a good liar. 

”Yes, so we better get going. Bye, Mom.” Kara said giving Eliza a kiss on the cheek. 

“Bye, have fun!” Eliza said waving goodbye to them. 

The ride was quiet but Kara was holding Lena’s hand. After all they couldn't show much affection for each other until they were out of Midvale.

Once they were out of the town. Kara parked her truck and kissed Lena until she was breathless. Lena then got closer to Kara and wrapped her arms around her middle while Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders and caressed her soft hair. The ride might have been quiet but they had never felt more comfortable.

When they got to Metropolis, they went straight to the mall. Lena thought Kara would take her straight to a hotel especially after a kiss like that but if they had checked into their hotel then they probably wouldn't want to leave. So, Lena had to buy a few things to make their story believable and she loved holding hands with Kara and walking around the mall like a couple. They were walking around when Lena spotted her favorite lingerie store and dragged Kara inside of it. 

“What are we doing here?” Kara asked confused by being dragging around.

“Well.” Lena started to say seductively, “I’m going to try on a few things and you are going to tell me what you think of it, okay?”

Kara then took a better look around the store and gulped. “Okay.” was all she could say. 

So Lena went inside the dressing room and Kara anxiously waited outside of it. When she walked out the first time with red lace panties and a bra to match, Kara almost choked on her own spit. Lena looked extremely sexy and she had an instant hard on. 

“How do I look?” Lena asked smiling sexily.

“You-wow-yeah.” Kara stuttered nodding. 

“That was the reaction I was looking for.” Lena said turning around and walking into the dressing room again. 

A few minutes passed and Lena was still inside the dressing room changing into a new outfit and Kara was trying to calm herself, but every time she thought about what Lena might be wearing when she came out. Kara’s bulge kept growing. 

Now Kara knew she would go crazy as Lena walked out wearing a black corset and red lace low-cut shorts. Her butt cheeks looked so round and Kara just thought about spanking her. Her porcelain curvy legs looked delicious and her erection was now quite noticeable. How Kara would manage to walk out of there without her pants showing her excitement was beyond Kara’s knowledge.

As Lena went back into the dressing room for the second time, Kara couldn't take it anymore and she barged right in after Lena making sure that no one had seen her and locked the door behind her. 

“Kara.” Lena whispered surprised.

Kara pinned her against the dressing room wall and started to kiss her like the world was coming to an end. Her tongue explored Lena’s mouth once again and she just couldn't get enough of Lana. Tasting her had become her addiction.

Kara moved his lips down to Lena’s neck and started to attack it making her moan in the process. Kara stopped for a moment and whispered in Lena’s ear. “You have to be quiet, baby.” Kara said and continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

“I don't know if I can.” Lena whispered breathlessly back.

“Well, we have to.” Kara whispered grinding her crotch against Lena’s so she could feel her growing excitement.

Kara’s hands kept exploring Lena beautiful body. Taking off the corset she was wearing and leaving her perfect breasts free. Kara licked her lips at the sight and couldn't help herself as she took a perky rose colored nipple into the warm cavern of her mouth. Then slowly kissing a path between Lena’s cleavage were she licked before kissing her way over to her other breast and lavashing it with the same attention. Lena’s fingers tangled into Kara’s blonde curly hair and played with it as she tried not to moan loudly. Her hands reached the hem of Kara’s shirt to take it off and she did. Leaving Kara in only her navy push-up bra.  
After that Lena’s hands began to work on her pants undoing them and leaving Kara in her matching navy boxers briefs. Lena could see now how excited she was. To Lena, Kara should just walk around the streets in her bra and underwear because she looked absolutely delicious, but it was better to have Kara all to herself even if it was just for the summer.

Kara’s hands then moved to Lana's waist tensing up there as Lena licked and sucked her earlobe into her mouth. Kara’s hands then moved to her ass and grabbed it. As Kara hoisted her up Lena wrapped her legs around her waist wanting to feel Kara as close as possible. 

“Wait.” Kara said all of a sudden which made Lena start to unwrapped her legs from her waist.

“What?” Lena asked very confused.

“This“ Kara said taking off the low cut shorts and leaving Lena naked and she loved the sight.

Since this had to be a fair game, Lena took off Kara’s boxers as her cock strung free of its confides. Kara was hard as a rock Lena noticed the veins around the shaft throb with need. Lena licked her lips thinking about Kara inside her once again and she couldn't take it anymore Lena needed her.

”Fuck me Kara.” Lena seductively purred in Kara’s ear.

Kara nodded and hoisted Lena up as she wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist once again and she pushed her against the wall. Then she entered Lena once more. Feeling her tight silky walls wrap around her again as Kara thrusted deeply into Lena’s tight warm and welcoming pussy.

Being inside Lena felt heaven.  
Kara could stay inside her forever she wanted to be with Lena forever. Kara realized that this wasn’t just about sex or helping Lena, Kara had fallen deeply in love with Lena and didn’t know how to tell her about her feelings.

What she didn't know was that Lena felt exactly the same way but was too afraid to say it aloud, especially if Kara didn't feel the same because this so called project was just about her losing her virginity which Kara kindly accepted. But Lena believed she had only done that to protect her and not because she was in love with her even though she wished Kara was. 

“God Lena, you’re so tight. Feels too fucking good.” Kara whispered in her ear. She felt Lena’s wall flutter around her cock prompting her to buck against the brunette trying to bury herself deeper.  
Lena let out a soft whimper as she gripped onto Kara’s shoulders bracing herself for Kara’s thrusts. Her inner muscles fluttered as Kara continued to thrust in and out of her. Lena was biting her lip so as not to moan. It was hard not to because having sex with Kara was the most amazing feeling and she wanted to show Kara how much she was pleasuring her.

“Kara faster.” Lena moaned in her ear. Encouraged by Lena’s moans Kara picked up the pace and started to go faster and harder. “Yes just like that don’t stop.” Lena moaned as she threw her head back against the wall moaning with every thrust Kara made..  
Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck inhaling her sweet scent. Placing kisses all over Lena’s neck then up her sharp jaw and finally on her lips. Kara kissed her hard as she kept the pace of her thrusting hips up. Feeling Lena’s legs wrap tighter around her waist. Lena’s walls fluttered then tighten locking Kara inside her like a vise.  
Kara was no longer thrusting just pushing against Lena. “Ahh feels so good Karraa you're sooo big, you fill me up so much.” Lena moaned out. Kara was panting against Lena’s face their lips hovering over each other’s. “I’m so close Lena please come with me.” Kara pleaded. “Yes Kara come I want you to come with me…” Lena’s sentence was cut short when Kara started a brutal pace between her legs. Pulling almost all the way out of Lena. Leaving just the head of her cock in then roughly plunging back into Lena’s warm depths. Kara rotated her hips in a circular motion each time she was completely seethed inside. Making Lena release soft purring whines and whimpers in appreciation.

Lena was about to lose her mind. She felt her orgasm building up inside her and so did Kara.  
She felt Lena’s walls tighten against her dick one final time before Kara felt Lena come undone. But before Lena could voice out her pleasure Kara quickly placed her hand over her mouth so no one outside the dressing room could hear her cum. Kara felt Lena’s essence coating her cock running all the way down to her balls. As Lena was coming down from her high she felt Kara start to slowly thrust into her overly sensitive pussy. Creating delicious sensations within her.

Kara was determined she wanted Lena to come again.  
Keeping her thrusts hard and deep. Again Lena’s walls clenched tightly around Kara. “Kara I’m coming, please come with me please.” Lena’s breathy moan was all it took. Kara gave one last hard thrust as she released her cum deep inside. “Lena fuck so good.” Kara groaned lowly against Lena’s neck as she kept cumming her hips giving tiny bucks as her cock kept spurting cum inside. 

“That was amazing.”Lena whispered still high from her ecstasy.

Kara just mumbled something that appeared as though she was agreeing and kissed Lena sweetly. Kara felt the need to say “I love you“ but held back. She knew better than to blurt out her feelings for her. It would just make things more complicated and they didn't need that. Besides, the last thing she wanted to lose Lena’s friendship.

The end of their day was amazing. They had dinner together. Afterwards they walked around holding hands for a little bit before heading out to Midvale once again. It was like their fantasy had ended and they had to go back to sneaking again. 

When they were just about to enter Midvale. Lena asked Kara to stop for a moment and she gave her a sweet, lingering kiss and told her that was because they couldn't kiss goodbye in front of her house without her parents seeing them.

Then they agreed to see each other on Thursday, since seeing each other on Tuesday would be too soon and Kara had her game night on Wednesday.

So they agreed to go out on Thursday and spend some quality time together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend more time together.

Yes, Kara and Lena had agreed not to see each other until Thursday, but it was easier said than done, and even though they weren't together, that didn't keep them from sending each other dirty text messages. Lena started it all and Kara just followed her game. By the time they were done Kara had the biggest hard on ever and Lena was dripping but it only created more desire and Thursday would be an explosive day.

Tuesday was a hard day,and by all means. It was the day of the dirty text messages. It was difficult enough to not think about their dressing room escapade, when Lena started the cell phone tease. More than once Lena caught herself blushing and it was just getting her more frustrated. If they didn't have to hide their relationship it would be perfect. But there was no point in saying anything if it was just a project even though this had gone beyond that. Lena knew she was in love with Kara but didn't know if she felt the same way so why risk everything? Besides, her brother would flip. 

Wednesday was worse. Kara played all the games at game night horribly, but her friends were actually enjoying seeing her lose for once, since that Wednesday night Kara wouldn’t be beating them in any games any time soon. Alex had also teased her about being smitten and acting like a total space case. Alex was interested in knowing the name of the person who had Kara up in the clouds. Although Alex already had a pretty good idea that it was a certain raven haired beauty. Kara just kept her mouth shut and tried to play scrabble.

Finally Thursday arrived they were both excited and anxious. Kara and Lena had agreed to meet at the lake near Lena’s home.

Kara had arrived there before Lena and admired the beautiful sight before her. The moon was shining over the lake and gave off a peaceful ambience. Kara waited for Lena to arrive so she could admire the sight with her. She had always enjoyed sharing these types of things with Lena because she was very passionate about the beauty surrounding her. Kara should have imagined that she would be passionate in anything she did especially while they made love. Passion and curiosity were a strong combination and Lena had both of them. Kara wondered if Lena would bring some of her books. 

The sound of a car parking behind her pulled Kara from her thoughts. She quickly got up from the dock and walked up to Lena greeting her with a kiss. 

“Lena you have to come see the moon.” Kara told her taking her by the hand leading her towards the end of the dock pointing out at the big bright natural satellite.

”I was hoping to make it on time.” Lena said looking up at the moon and then looking around. The sight was beautiful. “Wow.” she said and smiled. 

The air became thick and Lena’s scent invaded Kara’s nostrils as her heart started to beat faster just from the thought of being with her once again, feeling Lena’s soft skin against her, becoming one in the act of love. Kara caressed Lena’s hand and she looked at Kara. Have immediately grabbed Lena by the waist and attacked her lips hungrily.

After the kiss they were both breathless and looking into each other's eyes without saying anything. Only basking in each other’s presence.

Kara was the first one to say something. She smiled sweetly at Lena and made a guilty face.  
“I couldn't help myself I really like kissing you.” Kara said as she gave her a small kiss.

Lena nodded and gave Kara a peck on the lips.  
“I really like it too.” she said smiling and continued talking. “So, how was game night?”

”I lost at all the games.” Kara answered and chuckled.

”Kara.” Lena said, slapping her on the arm playfully. “What did the others say?”

“Well, they were very happy Alex especially that I was losing and Alex wanted to know the name of the person who kept me so distracted so she could thank them.” She said, laughing. “She figured it was the only thing that could affect my game.”

“But I wasn't the problem, right?” Lena asked looking at Kara with those intense evergreen eyes. Kara gulped as she momentarily lost all train of thought. Her heart was pounding she had the urge to blurt out her true feelings to Lena to let her know she had fallen so deeply in love with her and that she wanted to be with her as long as Lena would have her.  
“Kara?” Lena’s hand came up to caress her cheek lovingly to get her attention. 

Kara was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Lena caressing her face. “Right!” Kara said. Enjoying Lena’s soft delicate touch.  
”So what did you say to them?” Lena finally asked as she pulled her hand from Kara’s face.

“I just let them speculate.” Kara said with a shrug.

“You think they will find out about us?” Lena asked, alarmed. She didn't want anyone knowing especially her brother Lex. Who would definitely kill Kara if he found out that Kara had deflowered his little sister.

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek looking into her eyes once again. “No but knowing Alex she will keep asking questions and prying. But I’ll just let her keep wondering. There’s no need to worry Lena I promise we’re safe. You’re safe with me.”

Lena smiled as she asked  
“Do you feel like kissing me again?”  
Kara looked up at the moon and smiled. “Always” She answered.  
“And besides kissing me?” Lena asked smiling deviously.

Kara’s heart started to beat fast once again and her cock started to grow hard. “Yes.” She said looking at Lena’s emerald eyes and her beautiful face. Kara wanted to taste her again so badly. “I want you so much that I can't think clearly.” Kara said licking her lips and grabbing Lena by the waist once more. 

“Then why are we standing here?” Lena asked.  
“I asked myself the same thing.” Kara said 

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s chest and pushed her a little so she could get away. When Kara saw her walk to the end of the dock. She wondered what Lena would do, and that is when Kara saw Lena taking off her shirt and realized she had nothing underneath it no bra or bathing suit damn.

Kara’s staring was interrupted when she felt Lena’s shirt come flying towards her face. Kara could barely believe what was happening and wondered if this was a fantasy or a dream. Lena was by far the sexiest girl she had ever met and she certainly knew how to use her imagination.

“What are you doing?”Kara asked staring at Lena’s chest specifically her boobs. Even with the distance between them Kara could see the seductive smile on her face.

“Making you horny.” Lena said with a smile plastered on her face. Teasing Kara was so much fun and she found it very amusing. Lena never thought about being this wild but Kara made her lose all her inhibitions. 

“Uh Lena I’m already horny.” Kara stated as a matter a factly desperate. Lena was about to kill her from horniness. If such a thing existed then that would be the way she would die.

“Then hornier.” Lena said giggling. She loved to make Kara sexually frustrated.

Her shirt was doused with her perfume and something more erotic the scent of Lena excited and more than ready to make love. Kara brought the shirt closer to her face and smelled it once again. ‘Oh God that scent.’ She thought The memory of being between Lena’s thighs tasting her silk heavenly arousal overcame her and Kara felt the need to make love to Lena again. 

“Why does your shirt smell so good?” Kara asked curiously.

“It's a little trick I read in one of my books. It's about sending your own special scent to your lover. It said it works better than any perfume.” Lena told her 

Kara looked at her burning up with desire. She was dying to just take Lena there on the dock but she was also curious about what Lena had prepared.  
“That book is probably right. I bet you are not wearing any underwear under that skirt. Am I right?” Kara arched and eyebrow at her suggestively.

“You certainly are.” Lena responded with a sly little smirk. She put her flip flops aside and quickly started to strip off of her skirt. “I was thinking about skinny dipping.” she said as her skirt landed next to Kara.  
Kara looked at her amazed before she dove into the water.

Lena turned around and saw Kara discard all her clothes as well and diving in to join her. 

Kara quickly swam to where she was but Lena tried to get away, just to tease her a little when she felt a strong hand start to grab at her ankle.

Lena felt speechless as she looked at Kara’s wet body. She looked even sexier and more delicious. Lena didn't think that was possible, but she had just been proven wrong. Kara’s soaked blonde curls stuck to her neck the water was dripping to her chest. Lena could tell that she was standing on the bottom since the water wasn't very deep.

Kara didn't stop at Lena’s ankle. She grabbed her by the waist swiftly pulling her towards her body Lena’s back was touching Kara’s chest. “You love to tease me but I’m not letting you get away that easily.” Kara lilted into Lena’s ear making her shiver with anticipation of what was to come. Lena didn't know it but Kara was talking about letting her go to New York. Kara knew that she would have to confess her feelings at some point. 

She turned Lena around, so she was facing her. Kara felt her breasts rub up against her own and her erection grew even harder.

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Kara thought about telling her..,telling her that she was deeply in love with her and didn't know how it happened or when but it was love real love.  
“Lena I…” 

But she was cut off as Lena held a finger up to her lips. “Shh. Don't say anything just feel.” Lena said as she leaned in capturing Kara’s lips in a kiss. Lena could feel Kara’s hands tense up on her waist as she deepened the kiss and every time she did that Lena found it utterly sexy. 

Kara pulled Lena closer and she could feel her breasts against hers again. Lena ran her hands through Kara’s wet blonde curls as their tongues battled for control. She wondered if Lena knew what she was going to say before. Did she know about her feelings and didn't want Kara to say anything in order to not make things more complicated?

Kara’s hands roamed along Lena’s back and down to her ass grabbing it. As she did that, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist wanting to feel her as close as possible. Lena could feel Kara’s erection throbbing against her thigh.

Neither of them could take it anymore. Lena broke the kiss and whispered in Kara’s ear. “Kara please…” she begged. Lena needed her and Kara needed her. ”Make love to me.” By this point Lena didn't care if her feelings were revealed to Kara she wanted to feel her, she wanted Kara to love her.

Kara looked at Lena for a moment as she reached down between their bodies to align her throbbing cock with Lena’s entrance. She felt Lena’s inner muscles contract against the tip of her cock as she finally pushed inside of Lena’s warm and welcoming embrace. When Kara bottomed out inside of Lena she took a moment to savor the feeling of Lena’s fluttering walls holding her cock tightly. This was Kara’s heaven on earth being one with Lena showing her how much she loved her with body. Saying what she couldn’t say with words. Kara became overwhelmed as she started to speak “I…”  
She gulped the lump forming in her throat and continued, “could make love to you forever Lena.”  
Kara told her as she started to slowly thrust in and out of her taking her time to really enjoy this.

‘I love you.’ three simple little words that neither of them could pronounce due to fear but they were both feeling it. Lena felt tempted to say it and get it over with. Yet she was scared that Kara didn’t feel the same way about her and those words would ruin their friendship forever. 

“Mmmm Lena, feels so good.” Kara panted against Lena’s damp cheek as her thrusts became faster and deeper. “God you always feel amazing.” Kara told her as she placed kisses all over the side of Lena’s face then down her neck and onto her shoulder were she gently bit at Lena’s soft damp porcelain skin.

“Oh God, Kara mmmm.” Lena moaned as she felt her walls begin to flutter around Kara’s cock. Kara’s hands gripped tightly onto her ass helping her move against Kara’s wet body. Lena’s clit was rubbing against Kara’s toned abs causing a delicious friction against her sensitive nub. Making her walls involuntarily contract harder against Kara’s dick. Lena could feel the tip of Kara’s cock bump against her womb. Kara thrusted faster as Lena’s nails dug into the skin of her shoulders leaving little crescent half moons on Kara’s skin. “Ohh fuck, Yes just like that keep going please Karaa dddon’t stoppp.” Lena cried out.  
Lena wasn't sure if all women had orgasms, but she was positive that no one would ever make her feel like Kara did.

Kara gave a few more thrusts when she felt Lena’s walls clench around her cock locking her inside of Lena like a vise both Lena and Kara came simultaneously as they moaned each other’s names into the night.

Lena kept her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist. She leaned her forehead against Kara’s as they both tried to regulate their breathing. Eventually both opened their eyes green meeting blue under the moon lit night sky.The world stopped for a moment as their gazes remained on each other after sharing such a special moment.

Kara caressed Lena’s cheek and gave her a small peck on the lips. “You are so beautiful.” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips and fought the need to reveal her feelings, yet she didn't know that Lena had the same struggle at the moment.

They had to shake off the feeling of revealing their feelings for one another. So they started to play in the water for a while and ended up making love a second time.

Finally at almost 2:00 am, they realized how late it was and each one took a different way home. Kara to the Danvers home and farm she was relieved to know that Eliza was asleep already and not waiting for her, or else her cover would be blown and Lena to her house she knew there wasn't a possibility of anyone seeing her except for her nosy neighbor Andrea but Lena was sure that she was already sleeping.

Both Lena and Kara went to bed that night dreaming of each other and the life they could have if only one of them was brave enough to admit their feelings to the other. Until then they both waited until their next encounter were they could spend some more time together before Lena’s inevitable departure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers celebrate their wedding anniversary.  
> Everyone’s invited including the Luthors.  
> Kara and Lena sneak off to spend some more time alone together.  
> A confession is made.

The Danvers always took a trip to Metropolis on their anniversary but this year they decided to do it differently and throw a little party with close friends to celebrate. It looked like their youngest daughter needed a little cheering up. Eliza had noticed Kara had been sad even when she thought no one was looking, and Eliza knew this was about Lena’s inevitable departure. She only wished Kara would tell Lena her feelings especially since she knew that Lena herself was in love with Kara as well.

More than half of the town was in attendance for The Danvers’ anniversary party. Everyone loved them they were good people. Very kind and friendly to all.  
So of course the Luthor’s were invited and obviously Lena and Lex would both be there. 

Everyone had arrived except for one person. The only person Kara was so desperately expecting to see. She hadn't seen Lena in two days and it was eating her up inside. Lena had yet to arrive and Kara was beginning to get concerned. It was not like Lena to arrive late. Kara had thought about asking Lex where his darling little sister was but the last thing she needed was for Lex to get suspicious.

Kara decided to text Lena even though her previous messages had yet to be answered. Kara had a horrible thought for a moment ‘Was Lena avoiding her? Nah.’  
“Where are you?” Kara sent the message hoping Lena would reply this time and put her phone back into her pocket.

Kara had even dressed up for this very special occasion. She wore some dark fitted slacks with a nice baby blue button up dress shirt that brought out the color of her eyes. She finished her attire with a fitted black blazer that she had folded up the sleeves to her forearms and some black flats. She wanted to look good for Lena. Kara had even chosen to wear her contacts instead of her glasses. She applied some eyeliner, mascara and some nude colored lipstick.  
She looked good and she knew and she was dying to see the look on Lena’s face when she saw her.

Not too long after Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly took it out and read Lena’s text. Finally she had replied. ’I will be over there soon, sexy.” she replied with a heart emoji at the end. Kara’s heart fluttered as she smiled to herself as she read the message. Lena loved to tease her. Kara was replying back when Eliza had come up behind her.

“Hey sweetheart. What are you doing?” Eliza asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just messing with my phone.” Kara answered smiling at her. She needed to work that Danvers charm. Eliza was on her toes these days, probably getting suspicious about herself and Lena, but nothing could be proven yet. Kara put her cell phone back into her pocket and returned to the conversation with her mother.

“So where's Lena?” Eliza asked smiling.

Okay, that gave Kara an answer about her mother getting suspicious. Eliza definitely had noticed something going on with her and Lena.  
“I dont know. Why don't you ask Mrs. Luthor? She probably knows.” Kara replied to her starting to feel nervous. What if her mom said something to Mrs. Luthor?  
Kara needed to talk to Lena about their current situation soon. 

“Well, I hope she arrives soon.” Eliza replied before excusing herself to mingle with some other people they had invited. As Eliza joined their friends the doorbell rang.

Kara walked up to the door and opened it. She had to put her hand on her jaw to keep it from dropping. Lena looked stunning, maybe beyond that. She wore a black strapless dress that accentuated her curves, and high heels to match. Her long raven hair was straighten out flowing down her lovely shoulders and back. She wasn't wearing too much makeup except for some sharp black eyeliner and cherry red colored lipstick which made her lips look even more tempting enough to kiss. Lena looked beautiful. Her neck was a little exposed showing of the small freckle at the base of her delicate neck and Kara felt the need to kiss that freckle but obviously she couldn’t. If there hadn't been any people in the room Kara would have ripped Lena’s dress off right away. Only Lena could make her feel this way. Yes, Kara was lusting, but she also loved Lena. With Lena sex wasn’t just sex it was an act of love and it was the only way she could show Lena right now until her feelings were out in the open.

“Hey Kara” Lena her greeted with a smile. They had to keep up appearances her brother was there as well as her parents.

“H-hey Lena. You…” Kara tried to formulate the sentence. Was she really stuttering right now? Kara gulped and looked at Lena from head to toe. Of course saying that she looked beautiful was out of the question because it would be weird to other people. “You look great.” Kara finished saying and smiled, motioning for Lena to come in. 

Lena smiled at her before stepping inside the house and said, “Black and blue look good on you, Kara.” Lena looked around to make sure no one was looking before winking at Kara and walking past her.

Lena and Kara went their separate ways. Each one started to mingle and talk to people at the party. 

Even though Kara was there and laughed at others comments, her mind was set on just one person, Lena. Kara glanced at her once again she looked so beautiful. It was hard to believe she had been blind all this time and had been missing out on a lot. Lena was everything Kara wanted in a partner. She was smart, sweet, caring, funny, and passionate. Most importantly she knew when the time was right. Kara knew her parents would be thrilled if she and Lena were a couple, but she didn't see that happening especially since she was leaving town. 

Lena noticed Kara constant glances at her. Kara looked so good almost damn editable in her blazer and tight slacks. Lena could almost picture herself grabbing Kara and leading her upstairs to Kara’s bedroom. Lena could picture herself getting down on her knees in front of Kara undoing her slacks and taking Kara’s cock into her mouth like she had the first time they had experimented. Lena could feel herself becoming wet at the thought. She wondered briefly if Kara was having the same thoughts as she was.  
Kara was everything she thought about all day. Lena knew it was wrong to be in love with her best friend, but she couldn't help it. Kara was such a wonderful person and anyone would be lucky to have her. Sadly, that person wouldn’t be her. Even if she thought about staying it wasn't a sure thing that they would be a couple. Kara had not implied anything at least not to her. The worst part was that time was passing and Lena’s departure was quickly approaching.

It was only a matter of time before Lena got a text message. Thank goodness she was in the bathroom at the moment. ‘Meet me upstairs.’ she read and the remittent was none other than Kara. What Kara didn't know was that she was already upstairs. Since Lena was practically family, she used the upstairs bathroom instead of the guest one. So she texted Kara back,  
‘I'm already upstairs, silly. I’m in the bathroom. Is the coast clear to go into your bedroom?’ Lena sent the message and got her answer within seconds. ‘It's clear.’ Kara answered and she immediately picked up her purse and headed to her bedroom, which wasn't that far away. 

Yes, it was risky but it made it more exciting. Besides, she couldn't wait to be with Kara once more, especially to kiss her. Lena had quickly become somewhat addicted to being with Kara feeling her skin against her own. Kissing her but most of all having Kara inside of her. The intimacy that the two of them had share when they had both decided to have sex without a condom.  
Kara was hesitant at first but Lena had convinced her.  
Lena had wanted to feel Kara without any barriers between them. She wanted to give herself over to Kara completely. To immerse and indulge in her own body’s wants and needs such a primal and carnal way.  
Lena soon came to the realization she not only craved Kara but yearned for her. She longed so desperately to be with her in anyway Kara would let her be. It was clear to Lena that she was completely, hopelessly and foolishly in love with Kara.

Lena thought if she kept this charade for some time, Kara would fall for her and they could be together. That was what she hoped, but wasn't completely sure it would happen.  
So here she was slowly stepping into Kara’s bedroom and the first thing she saw was Kara’s queen sized bed. Kara immediately put her hands on Lena’s hips and kissed her passionately. Lena returned the kiss with welcomed enthusiasm. Their lips parted as their tongues fueled for supremacy. Eventually each pulled away as the need for air became apparent to both of them.

Kara stared at Lena’s kiss swollen red lips her lipstick had smeared a bit onto her cheek. Kara gently ran her thumb over Lena’s cheek rubbing the lips off.  
Lena smiled at Kara as she finally spoke.  
“Hey I couldn't wait to do that.” Kara smiled.

”I know me either Lena agreed as she caressed Kara’s face. ‘Would she ever be brave enough to tell Kara about her feelings?’ Lena pondered once more about her current predicament. But was brought back to the present when Kara spoke up again.

“You look so beautiful Lena.” Kara said as she pulled her closer to her body.

“You don't look so bad yourself.” Lena responded and kissed her again. “So, what are we doing here?” Lena asked Kara trying to act innocent.

“Well, I was thinking about..” Kara started to kiss Lena’s neck. ”A quickie.” Kara finished saying as she kept kissing and sucking on Lena’s neck.

”Karaa” Lena started to say but it came out more as a moan. Kara’s lips on her neck had that effect on her. “My family is downstairs. Wouldn't it be too dangerous?” Lena wanted to do it too and of course, she knew what Kara’s answer would be.

“It’ll be quick.” Kara told her as she kept kissing her neck sucking softly at where Lena’s freckle was then slowly moving a little lower towards her full cleavage.  
Kara’s hands gripped onto her waist pulling her against the front of her tight slacks. Lena could feel Kara’s hard cock straining against the fabric. She moved her hand down from where she had her fingers laced into Kara’s blonde curls and to the front of her slacks. She slowly started to rub her hand over the fabric. Creating some much need friction. Kara’s head shot up from Lena’s cleavage as she let out a pained groan “Leenaa.”  
Lena only rubbed her hand hard as she heard Kara groan. When she felt Kara’s have over her own pulling her hand away from her slacks as she said.  
“I want to be inside you Lena.”

Lena let out a small whine before she spoke up  
“Okay but I want to be on top then. It'll be easier and we won't have to take off any of our clothes.” Lena told her as she smiled.

“Okay.” Kara nodded and sat down at the edge of her bed. “Come here.” Kara patted her lap and smiled. 

Lena quickly positioned herself on top of Kara and they continued kissing each other. Kara started to kiss down to her neck once more then down to her cleavage as Lena wove her fingers into Kara’s curls once more.  
“You taste so sweet.” Kara said as she continued to kiss from Lena’s cleavage up to her collarbone then finally to suck on the skin on Lena’s pale  
shoulder while Kara’s hands squeezed her sides.

“Mmmm Karrra.” Lena moaned into her ear and started to suck on her earlobe.

One of Lena’s hands traveled down to Kara’s crotch and began to rub the fabric straining against Kara’s dick. Kara groaned once more as Lena continued to rub her dick through her pants. Slowly Lena inched her hand up to untuck Kara’s button up as she unbuttoned the last few buttons at the bottom of the shirt. Lena pushed the fabric up rubbing her hands over Kara’s toned abs. As Kara pulled Lena closer to her. Kara realized something that made her stop for a brief moment and gulp. ”Lena.”  
Lena had stopped the rubbing and looked at Kara. “You‘re not wearing any underwear?” Kara questioned even as her hands traveled from Lena’s sides to grip onto Lena’s bare butt.

Lena gave her a mischievous smile and shook her head. “ I came prepared for anything.” Lena answered as she started to grind her crotch against Kara’s.

“Uhmyeah.” Kara mumbled as Lena worked on pulling off Kara’s blazer.

Kara began to kiss Lena once again sucking her bottom lip inside the cavity of her mouth. If Kara only knew what she did to her.  
Lena’s hands traveled down towards Kara’s belt and started to undo it while she kept kissing her. Lena’s tongue kept exploring Kara’s mouth as she slowly undid Kara’s button and unzipped her pants. 

Kara didn't say anything she just enjoyed Lena’s touch, probably because in a couple of weeks Lena wouldn’t be in Midvale anymore she would be in New York meeting new people in a new city. Kara would be left behind. As much as it hurt Kara to think about it, it was the truth.

Kara raised her hips a little so Lena could pull her pants and underwear down her legs. Kara’s pants and underwear crumpled around her ankles.  
Her hard throbbing cock sprung free of its confides. Kara placed her hands onto Lena’s thighs as she slowly hiked Lena’s dress up. Kara could see some of Lena’s excitement dripping down her inner thighs. Kara took the opportunity before her and ran two of her fingers over Lena’s soaked pink folds. Lena bucked against Kara’s fingers seeking friction. Kara pulled her fingers back noticing they had become drenched in Lena’s essence. Kara then put those two same fingers inside her mouth tasting Lena’s sweetness. Kara moaned at the taste.  
She then felt Lena pull her fingers from her mouth only to be replaced with her lips. Lena moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on Kara’s tongue. The taste sent more wetness to Lena’s pussy. Kara shifted beneath Lena as she aligned the tip of her cock with Lena’s wet entrance. Kara took ahold of Lena’s hips as she slowly pulled Lena down onto her thick length. She felt Lena’s inner muscles part as the ribbed inner flesh of Lena’s vagina massaged her throbbing erection. Lena’s head shot back against her shoulders as she gasped in utter bliss at being filled completely with the entirety of Kara’s cock.

“God,Kara!” Lena moaned out as she started to slowly rock onto Kara’s lap. “Feels so good like this...so full.” Lena’s nails dug into Kara’s shoulders.  
“Fuh so good.” Kara moaned against Lena’s neck.  
Kara’s hand slid down from Lena’s hips to grab onto Lena’s ass as Kara helped her thrust. Each time Lena thrusted down onto her lap Kara would thrust up.  
The two where going at like animals in heat. Each thrust out did the last one. Lena moaned with each thrust. “Le-nuh y-youu have to be quite people downstairs.” Kara said between thrusts as she kept squeezing at Lena’s hips and moving her own hips slowly in circles.

“Imm sohhh close Godd.” Lena panted out as she continued to ride Kara. This was a new position and she really liked it. Lena started to roll her hips down harder and it drove Kara crazy.

Kara could feel Lena’s muscles spasming around her cock she knew Lena was close to cumming. Lena stilled her movements as the ecstasy overtook her but as Kara rolled her hips it gave her a hint that she was not done yet so Lena started to bounce against Kara again. 

“You know it was supposed to be quick.” Lena panted.

“I can't help it. With you I want it to last as long as possible...God, Lena.” Kara grunted gripping Lena’s hips even tighter encouraging her to keep moving. 

Kara knew she was close to her own orgasm and felt Lena’s muscles tighten around her once more. Lena was cumming again and soon Kara did too.  
As Lena recovered from her two very intense orgasms she nuzzled her face into Kara’s neck as she regained the strength to actually get up and she whispered something to her. “Kara,I love you.”

Kara knew Lena had said something to her but couldn't make out what it was. Or maybe she had just understood Lena wrong.  
“What did you say?” Kara asked Lena as she looked up at her confused. “Huh?”

“You just whispered something to me. What did you say?” Kara asked her. Maybe she was hallucinating and just thought that Lena had whispered.  
“I love you.”

“Oh.” Lena knew what she had whispered alright, but now looking at Kara’s face and into her bright blue eyes she didn't feel so brave anymore to actually say it out loud. So Lena did what she thought was best, played dumb.  
“I didn't say anything. We should head down.”

“Right.” Kara said smiling at Lena and giving her a small peck on the lips. 

They both got up and started to fix themselves up. Kara pulled her slacks back up and put her blazer back on as Lena looked in the mirror and fixed up her hair. Kara looked at her and knew what she had to say.

“Lena.” Kara began taking Lena’s hand in hers and pulling it closer to her. ”I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Kara said gulping the lump forming in her throat and caressing Lena’s cheek.

“Okay, go ahead.” Lena said to her and looked into Kara’s eyes.

“L-Lena I l-lo...” Kara was choking. She really wanted to get it out.

Lena caressed Kara’s face and encouraged her,  
“It's okay, just say it.”

Kara nodded and felt brave enough to finally tell her, and just when Kara was about to the bedroom door was opened as Kara and Lena jumped from each other's arms and saw Alex standing there looking very amused. There was a long awkward pause because neither of them could say anything.

Alex was the first one to speak up. “Kara, Mom is looking for you. Go before she comes in here.”

Kara cleared her throat and looked at Lena and then at Alex and started to walk out of the room. Once Kara was gone. Alex stepped into the bedroom and closed the door with a look on her face that said she was expecting some sort of explanation. 

”Alex, I can explain. It's not what you think. Kara and I…” Lena tried to explain but was cut off by Alex.

“Were having sex, I know.” Alex told her nonplussed as Lena shook her head as if trying to deny it. “Don’t worry Lena I'm not gonna say anything. This is between you and my sister.”

“It’s not just sex you know.” Lena tried to explain and Alex was looking kind of amused. Lena always admired Alex and how protective she was of Kara.  
She knew Alex was probably the only one who knew her true feelings for Kara from day one. But she never told Kara. Alex would just give her a knowing little smirk everytime she and Kara would hang out by themselves. Of course Lena would always ignore Alex’s knowing looks. Except now there was no way around this one Alex had busted them post sex. So Lena caved and finally asked the older Danvers sister what was on her mind. “How did you know?

”Oh I’ve had my suspicions for awhile especially after Kara lost all the games at the last game night. But nothing confirmed it more than when I borrowed Kara’s truck to move some things from my apartment and I found a pair of expensive black lace underwear between the backseat of the truck.”  
Alex said laughing and continued. “I couldn't believe it at first but I'm actually happy that you guys finally realized you would make a perfect couple.” Alex said and smiled at Lena.

“We are not a couple.” Lena said with disappointment in her voice and a sad look.

Now Alex was confused because the way both those idiots looked at each other was just a dead give away to how both women felt towards one another. It looked like they were both very much in love.  
“I don’t understand.”

“This whole thing. It was just something I started and when I leave to New York, it will be over.” Lena stammered and tears started to form in her eyes, but she held them back.

“But Lena, you love Kara don't you?” Alex asked but she already knew the answer to that rhetorical question it was written all over Lena’s face.

“I wouldn't say that. I mean, I do have feelings for Kara. She’s Kara, my best friend and it's not like I’m love with her, it's just a stupid crush that is always been there because it’s Kara.” Lena was rambling fuck.

Alex gave her a sympathetic look. “Aww, you do love her and not just as a friend.”

Lena sighed. What was the point in denying it to Alex? She had seen right through her façade.  
“I do but Kara doesn't know.”

“Well, you should tell her.” Alex told her giving Lena an unamused look.

“No I don't know if she feels the same.” Lena replied sadly.

“Oh she definitely does believe me. Look my sister is an idiot but she’s an even bigger fool for you. I can see it every time she sees you and I have caught her glancing at you all night and way before tonight. Kara is in love with you too.”’Alex said rolling her eyes. How Lena did not notice that Kara was so in love with her was beyond Alex’s knowledge.

“By the way, why did you come upstairs?” Lena asked wanting to change the subject.

“Oh, would you rather my mom come up here instead of me? Because I'm sure that it wouldn't have been a very comfortable situation if she had come upstairs to look for Kara. Luckily for you guys I stopped her just in time and said I would look for her. Alex remarked proud of herself. 

“Thank God!” Lena exclaimed and sighed in relief.

“I think you should tell Kara.” Alex declared grinning.

“I don't know how to.” Lena said disappointed.

“Well, I could help you out if you want. But you are telling her before you leave for New York. If Kara lets you go then she’s an even bigger idiot than you.”  
Alex finished saying and smiled at her.

It was time for Lena’s summer project to evolve into her summer of love.  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise and well shit hits the fan.  
> The dreadful angst begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is bittersweet.

Summer had gone by too fast for Lena’s taste and she still had not said anything to Kara about her feelings. It seemed like each day it got harder to do so. Even though Alex always insisted that Lena should just come clean in one of the illicit encounters, Lena never seemed to have enough courage to just tell Kara three simple little words. For each different way Lena came up with to make love, Kara thought of another one. Now neither of them wanted the summer to end. In one of those encounters, Lena had suggested they go to Metropolis again and there they spent the whole day in a hotel room having hot passionate sex in several different positions and Kara realized Lena was quite flexible. Another one this one being Kara’s idea. Kara flew them on her airplane to Smallville where they made love in a field full of daisies under the bright blue sky.

The intense hours that Lena spent with Kara were painted with beautiful shiny colors, while the rest of her activities were just grey. Not even planning the party for her parents' anniversary seemed to make her happy because she couldn't tell her family about the most important and meaningful thing that had happened in that summer. That she had fallen deeply in love with Kara. Lena wanted to tell the whole world but never said anything to the first person that should know Kara. Alex was the only one she could talk to but only in secret and she was getting tired of this secrecy. 

Kara seemed as involved as Lena was in this so called relationship but not a word had been spoken on her part about a commitment. During their hot, steamy encounters they shared everything except a future. 

And although sharing the secret about Kara had been essential now Lena was sick of it, sick of all the lying. But unless Kara agreed to it, she couldn’t mention their current status to anyone but Alex and it broke her heart.

The first week of August Kara had come to the painful conclusion that she had to break up with Lena. She should have ended it before they got in too deep, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to do it and now it would be even harder.

It was evident that she was good in bed but not good enough for Lena to even consider changing her plans of leaving or for the world to know about their relationship. Kara had waited to see if Lena grew hesitated to leave, but so far she hadn't noticed anything. 

While Kara drove to Lena’s house for another night of passion filled love making, Kara cursed herself. She couldn’t consider sex with Lena a quick screw or a way to releave herself and just forget about it. She was in love and apparently the feeling isn't mutual on Lena's behalf so she should have ended it.

In fact, tonight she would end it with Lena despite her feelings. Her own sanity was at stake. Kara would get to Lena’s house and tell her that their activities together were taking too much of her time and that she had to catch up with some paperwork on the farm, which was partly true. 

Kara stopped when the traffic light turned red and despite the only vehicle there being hers, she waited for the light to turn green. While she did Kara heard a car honking behind her. When she looked back she saw Lex walking up to her truck. 

“What's up?” Kara said casually.

“Eve and Sam are at the movies with the kids, and Jimmy and I want to play some darts at the bar.  
Want to join us? Lex asked, smiling at Kara.  
“It’s been awhile since we all hung out and I thought it would be fun to catch up you know like old times before I got married and had family.” Lex laughed

Kara hesitated for a second but then an idea came to her mind. If she had a place to go it would be easier to break up with Lena.  
“Sure why not?, I just have to stop by Lena’s for a minute. I'll be there in a half hour.”

“Great. The light is green now you can go,” Lex said before he walked back to his car.

Kara kept going and thought that destiny had come in the form of Lex and Jimmy. If she ended things with Lena tonight, her brother wouldn't know about the extracurricular activities that had been going on right in front of his nose. Lena would need time to get over it before going to New York.  
But as for herself, Kara had not really realized it yet. But she would have a hard time getting over this incredible summer, especially since Lena was the first woman she had truly been in love with. 

For the remaining trip to Lena's house, Kara kept telling herself the reasons to end their affair and they were all good, yet she felt like someone had punched all the air out of her. She felt a pain inside her chest and a lump form in her throat. The thought of not making love to Lena was the most unbearable thing in the world but she had to be strong. 

Some soft exotic music was coming out of Lena's room and Kara felt herself get turned on right away. Only Lena could do this to her. Just thinking what she might have prepared was causing Kara to get an instant hard on. But whatever it was, she'd have to resist it.  
It wouldn't be easy. God, it wouldn't be easy to get out of there and forget how good it felt to love Lena.

Forgetting the feeling of loving Lena was almost unfathomable to Kara but she would learn how to live without Lena's perfect mouth,her calming warmth, her beautiful body but most of all her. Kara stood in the doorway to Lena’s bedroom as she felt her knees go weak. Lena was dancing and it wasn’t just an ordinary dance. She was wearing see-through pants that hugged her hips perfectly, a bra decorated with gold coins, a wide gold bracelet covering her forearm, and a veil covering her mouth and nose. It looked as if Lena was impersonating a belly dancer or maybe a middle eastern princess, a very seductive princess that currently was making Kara’s task very difficult. Lena kept her rhythm and moved her hips like a professional and it was the sexiest thing Kara had ever seen. 

“Surprise!” Lena’s smile was barely visible because of the veil. “I’ve been practicing for weeks.” She kept on dancing while pointing for him to sit in a chair she had placed in the corner of the bedroom. “And now I'm going to dance for you until I make you crazy. Enjoy.”

The veil created the most incredible effect, highlighting her gorgeous, breathtaking emerald eyes and making Kara wish she could taste Lena’s plumb full lips just because she couldn't see them. 

But Kara couldn’t kiss Lena. She had something to say, even though she couldn't quite get her words out while Lena danced right in front of her. The least she could do was watch and enjoy Lena’s little show for a bit but not too much because then it would make it harder for her to break up Lena.

Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sexy sway of Lena’s hips. She wondered briefly as to how it would feel to have Lena sit on her lap and sway her hips against her.  
‘No, no, no.’ Kara thought she was not planning on making love to Lena right now. She would go as soon as Lena was finished with her dance. 

Kara sat on the chair and tried to appear as if she was slightly bored. Then, Lena started to move her chest as well as she continued to dance. The soft rocking of her breasts made all the gold coins in her bra move. Kara licked his lips as Lena stepped closer, rubbing her hips against Kara’s skin as she danced. 

Lena’s movements became quicker and then she leaned forward, shaking her boobs so close to Kara’s face that she could see the little drops of sweat and the crystal necklace that had been there all summer. 

“Take off your pants.” Lena whispered in a seductive tone against Kara’s ear. Ok, this was not turning out as Kara had planned.

“No, Lena. I...” Kara couldn't speak she was once again being swept off her feet by this seductive, beautiful woman.

“Do it.” Lena commanded dancing around in that maddening erotic rhythm of her hips. ”I want you,Kara, and I know you want me too.”

“But...and…” that was all Kara could let out. Lena was not taking “No” for an answer. 

“Now.” Lena demanded. 

Kara was doomed. Her excitement was so big and hard that it was even hurting her. Kara wouldn't be able to get out of that room even if her life depended on it. Her now clumsy fingers undid the button on her jeans and unzipped the zipper as her heartbeat went wild because of Lena’s large well rounded boobs shaking and the rotation of her hips. Lena took off Kara’s pants without missing a beat. 

“Are you impressed?” Lena asked in a whisper.

Kara nodded excitedly. She couldn't utter a word. Forget about breaking up. Kara wanted to be with Lena forever and she had many things to say about it. 

As incredible as Lena’s body movements were, Kara was completely blown away by her eyes. Still keeping the rhythm of the music with her hips, Lena put her arms around Kara’s shoulders and hovered over Kara’s body. Now she was trapped with Lena’s body on top of her. Lena then started to slowly go down with in a sensual way that it made Kara moan in pleasure. Then Kara was inside Lena again. Being inside Lena was her heaven. Kara couldn't tear her eyes away from Lena’s searching for the emotion that assaulted her every time they were together and he found it. While the movements of Lena’s hips increased her eyes spoke clearly to Kara, yes, Lena felt the same as she did. 

“I love you.” Kara said and there was no turning back now. For the first time in her life those words had a very special meaning, something so real she could almost touch it. 

“I love you too.” Lena said still looking into Kara’s eyes. 

The joy that invaded Kara was so intense that she had to close her eyes, afraid that she might cry. Lena loved her. Kara now knew that everything would be okay. 

While Lena’s movements became more frantic as she clung to Kara’s shoulders to steady her movements.  
Kara had a tight grip on her hips helping Lena ride her.  
Until finally Lena had reached her climax but Kara hadn’t yet. Kara wanted this moment to last forever. They stayed there glued to each other without moving, Lena’s face resting on Kara’s shoulder. Kara rubbed Lena’s back soothingly moving her fingers up and down without knowing what to say. Kara wished that the first thing to come out of Lena’s mouth would be that she wasn't going to New York. 

“Kara! Where are you? Yep, that was Lex’s voice indeed--big troubles were ahead of them now. 

Lena jumped out of Kara's lap and ran to the door to lock it. She looked at Kara wide eyes. “Oh, God.” was all Lena could say. 

Kara looked at Lena. She had forgotten all about her plans with Lex and Jimmy at the bar but in this situation who wouldnt? Now their special moment was ruined and possibly a friendship as well. 

“Hey,Kara!” Lex yelled again this time from the hallway that connected the living room with the bedroom. “What’s going on?!”

Kara snapped out of it and got up off the chair.  
“We'll be out in a minute.” Kara said.

“Why can't you come out now?” Lex’s voice sounded like he was now very suspicious of what was happening inside the room. 

Kara headed to the bathroom inside Lena's bedroom. “Just give me a minute, alright?” she said nervously. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Lex now sounded pissed, and that wasn't good. “Is Lena with you?!”

“Yes, I'm here Lex. Go to the living room. We'll be there in a moment.” Lena said.

Kara finished up quickly in the bathroom, while Lena changed into some less provocative clothes in a record time.

“God, Lena, I'm sorry!” Kara exclaimed. 

“It's not your fault.” Lena told her

“Yes, it is. I ran into Lex on my way here and I said I'd join him at the bar.” Kara confessed. If she had only known Lena felt the same that they would confess their feelings for each other tonight then she wouldn't have planned anything with her brother. 

“Why is that? Weren't you planning on staying?”  
Lena asked with a frown. Now she was getting upset.

“No.” Kara said and swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt like an asshole at that moment. 

Lena's face went red once the realization hit her.  
“You were going to break up with me weren’t you?” Now she felt like an idiot. Why didn't she say anything about her feelings before? Maybe if she had they wouldn't have been caught. 

“Well I-I was going to but…” The look on Lena’s face was killing Kara. She looked so hurt and she had every right to be but Kara didn't know She didn't know Lena loved her. 

“You don't have to explain anything.” Lena said with a trembling voice while she looked to the floor. She didn't want to look at Kara not right now. Lena stepped away from her and walked towards the bedroom door. 

“Damn it, Lena, I...” Kara wanted to cry. She had ruined everything by not saying anything. If only she had not been such a coward. 

Lena cut her off. She didn't want any explanations from Kara at the moment. “Get out, Kara! I mean it.” Lena said in a serious tone. As she held the door open for Kara to walk out of. Kara gave her one last pleading look begging Lena to let her explain.  
“Lena please I…” Kara tried to reach out to Lena but Lena stepped back opening the door wider.  
“I said get out!!” Lena yelled at Kara as tears started to flow from her eyes. Still Lena gave her an angry yet hurt filled look.

Kara swallowed the lump in her own throat. She let out a heavy sigh as she made her way out of Lena’s bedroom. Kara was so happy and elated for a few minutes. Lena loved her back everything was coming along. Then within a few moments it all came crashing down all around her. She had fucked it all up and she knew it. She had lost Lena. She had lost her love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex finds out about Lena’s summer project.

“So you're telling me you took advantage of my innocent little sister? Just like that,Lex asked his face red with anger while he stood there shaking his head. He couldn't believe it.

“That's exactly what I'm saying.” Kara said in the lowest tone ever but under control all the while.  
She had to look relaxed but she was dying inside.  
”If I hadn't done it, any jerk in New York would have. Lena couldn’t be a virgin forever. I talked her into it. I told her she should be prepared to go to the big city.”

“You talked her into it?!” Lex questioned. He was furious and being very loud at the moment. “You seduced her, you mean! The poor girl had no chance!”

Lena who had been listening from the hallway, now stepped into the living room ready to defend Kara. She just couldn't let her take all the blame.  
“I had a chance! I...”

But Kara cut her off, she wouldn't let Lena do this. Kara was going to blame herself for all of this. “Lena.” Kara turned around to look at her, giving her a look that said, ‘Stay out of this.’  
“You can’t assume the responsibility for this. I took advantage of your lack of experience, as simple as that.”

“No, you did not.” Lena stated emphatically. She understood that Kara was trying to protect her and that was one of the reasons Lena loved her but she couldn’t let Kara do this. If there was a chance to save Kara’s friendship with her brother, the truth had to be told. “I don't know what she told you, but this summer project was my idea. I decided that I was going to stop being a virgin in June before leaving for New York.”

Lex looked at her stunned. “S-Summer project? '' he asked. 

Kara shook her head. “Don't listen to her. You know Lena she's always making up the most ridiculous stories. She's just trying to protect me.” Kara said giving a sideways glance at Lena, warning her to back off that she could handle this.

“I am not! ” Lena denied in a loud assertive tone, giving a menacing look to Kara. ”I planned this and asked Kara to help me find someone who would go through with it and she offered herself.”

“Of course Kara offered!.” Lex exclaimed, walking toward Kara. “And how did she come up with this idea anyway? Lena never cared about that stuff, so how did that idea get into her head, Supergirl?”

“I’ve been thinking about that stuff since I was fourteen,Lex, god.” Lena said exasperated rolling her eyes at her brother. He could be so closed-minded. “And as I have been trying to tell you that it wasn’t Kara's idea, it was mine.”

”Kara probably made you believe that it was your idea.” said Lex “I’ve always known you were a player Kara I simply didn't think that you would have the gall to go after my little sister behind my back.”  
Lex’s jaw started to clenched and his fists were ready to throw a punch. “How about you and I settle this outside? Come on Supergirl!” Lex taunted as he made his way closer to a Kara only for Lena to step in between both of them.

“No way in hell Lex!' Lena shouted at him. She wouldn't let him do this. Lex couldn't hit the woman she loved.

“I can take care of myself, Lena.” Kara said shrugging. By this point she didn't care if Lex punched her. She had lost Lena anyway and Lex punching her would actually make her feel better for betraying him.  
“You don't have to protect me from your brother.”

“She couldn't stop me anyway.” Lex said and pushed Lena gently to the side.

“Of course I can!” Lena yelled angrily and stepped between them again. She was getting pissed now. Her brother was not going to hurt Kara. “If you so much as lay a finger on her, “I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about the time you crossed the border, got drunk on Tequila and spent the night in jail in Mexico!”  
Yes, so she was pulling that one up, but he needed to be stopped and she would do anything.

“I don't care.” Lex shrugged. “It's not a big deal.”

“How about the time I found weed in your bedroom, Lex?” Lena asked in a sweet but sarcastic tone.

“You had weed in your bedroom?” Kara asked, surprised, looking at Lex. “God, your father would have a heart attack.”

Lex blushed. “I just smoked a little and got dizzy.”

“And that's what I'm going to tell our parents.” Lena said and smiled mischievously. I'm sure they'll understand, although they might wonder what happened to the rest of the joints because I found six.” 

Lex blushed and his eyes were wide open.  
“I sold them at school.”

“Who flushed what?” Jimmy asked, stepping into the living room and being quite confused at the sight.  
“What happened with the darts game at the bar? I’ve been waiting there for you guys. Are we going to play or not?”

“It seems someone has already been playing.” Lex said, looking at Kara angrily. He still couldn't believe Kara would pull something like that. “This friend of ours has been playing doctor with my little sister all summer.”

“What?”Jimmy looked at Lena before looking at Kara. “You slept with Kara?” 

Lena cut him off. “It was a mutual decision. Besides it’s not like I have to explain myself to either of you I’m a grown woman who can make her own decisions. It’s that simple.

“It's not that simple.” Lex said as he sighed. Actually, he didn't want to beat the crap out of Kara, but this was his sister for crying out loud. Yet he was willing to give Kara the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she had feelings for Lena.

“It is that simple”, Lana interjected, repeating herself once more. “I'm the one to blame here, not Kara.  
I asked her to do it.”

“Yeah this seems like a family matter I’ll just keep waiting at the bar. See you guys.” Jimmy said making a swift exit out the house. 

As Lex continued to interrogate his little sister.  
“And of course Kara couldn’t say no right? Lex asked a menacing smile painted on his face looking at Kara with daggers in his eyes.

“I didn't want her to say no, I wanted to experience sex, god You guys are all so fucking annoying!” Lena told them irritated by their sheer stupidity. 

Lex's face was all red. “God, Lena! Why did you have to do that? You'll have plenty of time to do it when you're married.” Lex told her

“Is that so?” Lena put her hands on her hips and looked up at all her brother. “And I suppose you waited until you were married, right?” Lena asked sarcastically. She was becoming tired of her brother’s closed mind and this conversation.

“That's different.” Lex said and continued without thinking. “I’m a guy.” Truly if his wife heard that, he would be sleeping on the couch for some time. 

Lena looked at him, furious. She was the one about to throw punches at her stupid brother.  
“What?! Do you not know what women's rights mean? I cannot believe we are in the twenty-first century and you still make such assertions. In case you haven't noticed, women aren't little damsels in distress anymore!”

“I know the speech!” Lex said. ”Now there are women working in mines and driving big trucks. Women are everywhere. But damn it, Lena, you are my little sister. Lex shook his head and continued. “I didn't want anyone hurting you. A lot of guys or girls just want to have sex and aren’t up for marriage.”

“Which reminds me.” Lex turned back towards Kara. “What are your plans now that you have been spending the whole summer with an innocent young girl?” he asked, looking Kara in the eyes. 

“I'm 25, Lex!” Lena yelled, infuriated. She was tired of being treated like a little girl who needed protection. She could take care of herself.

“Whatever, that's not the point.” Lex said and looked at Kara again. “What are your intentions, Kara?”

Lena felt a panic attack coming on. She didn't want to hear Kara ramble about it. Truthfully, she didn't want to hear Kara say she didn't want her as a wife, so she spoke before Kara could say anything.  
“There are no plans, Lex! Nada! Did you forget that I'm leaving for New York in a couple of weeks? I'm not in a position to make commitments at the moment. In fact, Kara and I had an agreement from the beginning, right Kara? Lena finished and looked at her. 

If Lena was expecting to see relief or gratitude on Kara’s face. She was sorely mistaken. Kara’s ocean colored eyes that had been full of passion moments ago were now empty rid of any expression. ”Yeah, we did,” Kara agreed and looked down at her shoes. 

“And that would work perfectly for Supergirl here.” Lex said before looking up at Lena. ”I still think you are defending her because it was Kara’s idea. She probably thought this plan was too good to let it pass, you leaving town at the end of the summer. Perfect, right Kara?

The way Kara shrugged her shoulders broke Lena's heart. So, Kara just thought of their story as a summer fling, fun while it lasted. “Well that's what it was for me too.” Lena forced herself to say with a lump in her throat. ”I couldn’t attach myself to any sort of relationship I’m leaving soon so there really is no point.”

Lex looked at her intently and spoke.  
“I don't believe you, Lena.” he could see the hurt in Lena’s eyes as she looked at him trying to hold back her tears.

Still Lena looked up at him and said, “I couldn't care less what you believe or not. It's the truth.”

It truly broke his heart to see his little sister hurt, and he knew she was.  
“Well that still doesn’t save Danvers here from us having a little talk outside.” Lex said as he once again made his way towards Kara. Making a show of cracking his knuckles in the process.

Lena was becoming desperate.So she lowered her voice to make an ultimatum. “If you so much as lay a finger on Kara, you'll be through with me forever.” Lena spoke slowly to make her point. 

Lex turned around looking at her like he didn't believe it but she looked determined, so Lena continued.  
“I mean it. No brother of mine is gonna hang an innocent woman. And Kara is innocent.” Lena said seriously.

Lex put his hand on his jaw, as if he were deep in thought, and looked at Lena. “Does she mean that much to you, Lena?”

Busted. There was no answer Lena could make up except for the truth. Tears of frustration threatened to fall, but she held them in. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, “Yes, damn it!”

Lex nodded and spoke, “Then you should stay home and marry Kara instead of going to New York.”

‘But Kara doesn't want to.’ Lena thought and was dying to say it out loud, but chose not to. She gulped and did what she had learned to do best this summer, lied.  
“The fact that I care about someone and I don't want you to hurt her doesn't mean I'm willing to give up my dream.”

Lex looked at her and studied her. He was sure she was lying, but would not correct her. Lena probably had her reasons. “Well, that makes it all clear. I can't hurt Kara and make my little sister cry, right?”

“I'm not going to cry. I just wouldn't speak to you ever again,” Lena said sadly.

Lex frowned and leaned to whisper in her ear,  
“You look like you're about to cry.”

Lena looked at him with her eyes full of tears she wouldn't dare to let fall, not in front of him anyway. “Well, I'm not going to.” she whispered back.

Lex looked at them intensely and proceeded to talk.  
“Okay well now that, that is settled. No one is going to say anything about this understood?

All of them nodded and Lena looked at both Kara and Lex with a pain in her chest. She just wanted this whole scene to end so she could go to her room and cry. “Don’t you have a dart game to go to?” Lena asked, hopeful that they would leave.

There was a moment of silence and finally Lex broke it. “I guess so. Let's go, Kara.”

“I think I'll pass'' said Kara looking down.

“Like hell you're going to pass.” Lex said, grabbing Kara by the arm dragging her towards the door.  
“Let me make this clear for you.” Lex continued to say. “Unless Lena changes her mind and decides to marry you, I don't ever want to see you in this house again. You may have fooled me all summer, but Lex Luthor is back in business. So now we are going to shoot some darts.”

Lena witnessed how Kara was being dragged outside of her house. “I meant it.” Lena said when Lex asked Kara for his keys to drive the truck. “If you lay a hand on her and I find out, you'll pay.”

”I won't hurt her, Lena,” Lex promised before getting into the truck. “I just won’t let Kara step into your house again.”

Kara would have loved it if Lex would have started punching her as soon as they were out of Lena's sight. A fight would have been better compared to what they were doing at the moment in the bar. Kara felt guilty, which at least was something. And she was alive. Kara was thankful for that, but the heartache was overwhelming her and it had just begun. 

“Your turn,” said Lex while he got the darts from the table and passed them to Kara. Kara took them and looked at Lex, surprised when one of the darts stuck into the palm of her hand.

“Did I hurt you? I'm sorry.” Lex said without the least bit of regret in his voice.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kara replied back.

Kara’s jaw clenched as she threw the darts. She felt like Lex was testing her. If she gave up by starting a fight or leaving the bar, Kara would have lost their friendship forever, so she stayed and hung in there. He would forgive her eventually. 

Throwing darts was a way to release her anger. Unfortunately, she was starting to win. So Kara purposely missed one when she was throwing. 

“Hey, Supergirl.” Lex mocked. ”You are losing focus”.

“Yeah, it's not surprising. The girl has a lot going on in her head. No wonder she's been losing in poker all summer.” Jimmy said, looking at Kara with a serious face.

“I still can't believe it.” Lex started to say. He sounded more hurt than angry. ”I can’t believe you played poker with us every Monday without feeling a bit guilty.”

“Makes you lose trust in friends, huh?” Jimmy said. He was hurt as well, just didn't want to show it. Kara was a good person but she had messed up big time by hurting Lena.

Kara threw her last dart, a perfect shot right in the middle. She turned around to face Lex and Jimmy, taking a look at them. And she knew that nothing would ever be the same. “I'm sorry.” she said lowly.

They stared at her in silence until Lex spoke. “Would you have married her if she wasn't going to New York?”

Kara didn’t see anything wrong if she told the truth because Lena had made it very clear that she was leaving, no matter what. Maybe their love wasn't that important. She felt like crying just thinking about it.  
“Yes, I would have married Lena in a heartbeat I love her.”

“Then why the hell don’t you make her stay?” Lex asked impatiently. 

“I don't think I can.” Kara said sadly. She really wished she could though. Lena meant everything to her. 

“You could.” Lex started to say, encouraging Kara. “Lena probably wants to give off the image of a woman who doesn’t really care about being in love and finding someone to spend the rest of her life with but she cares. I always thought that Lena would fall head over heels for the first person that made love to her, because she isn’t the type of girl who takes sex lightly. That's the main reason why I have been protecting her all this time. I knew she could end up heartbroken if she fell for the wrong person.”

“Maybe I'm the wrong person.” Kara shrugged.

“Maybe you are. Don’t think I’d be happy to have a lying dumbass as a sister-in-law.” Lex said frowning, but Jimmy cut him off.

“No, she hasn't been lying exactly.” Jimmy defended Kara.

“No, this is about betraying a friend's trust and that's terrible, but I'm telling you, Kara, I'm sure that Lena fell in love with you. I think you should convince her to stay and marry you. It's the only solution.” Jimmy assured her.

Kara considered the idea, and for a second hope filled her heart. She knew Lena loved her. Lena had told her so. If she had given Kara at least a hint that she really didn't want to go to New York. But Lena never said anything. Kara sighed and looked at both Lex and Jimmy. 

“You are right, but I don't think I can do it. All her life she's told me about leaving this town behind and experiencing the excitement of living in the big city. She would always blame me for not letting her live her dream.” Kara said and she knew it. Despite how much she loved her parents, she couldn't erase the little bitterness inside of her when she thought about being stuck on the farm. 

“Damn it, you're right.” Lex said looking down, dejected. “I hate this. If you were any other person, I'd have a wonderful time kicking your ass.”

“Do it.” Kara said without hesitation.

”I can't hit you Kara.” Lex started to say with a gloomy expression as well. “Not after you told us how you feel and that you'd marry Lena.”

Kara smiled sadly. It’s true she wanted to be with Lena. She had never been more sure of anything in her whole life.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Lex cleared his throat and spoke. “Why didn't you say no, Kara?”

“I should have. God knows I should have, but she seemed so determined to get it she was thinking about asking Morgan Edge.” Kara said as she made a disgusted face.

“Oh Fuck no!” Lex exclaimed, shocked. “Edge?” he asked, making a disgusted face like Kara.

“I would consider you ten times better than Edge.” Lex said and chuckled. “A million times better, actually. I guess Lena would have done it with someone eventually. I just wanted to make sure you were the right person, Kara.” Lex said truthfully and patted his buddy on the back. He could see how much Kara loved Lena. That's why he would forgive her.

Just then Kara knew that everything would be okay, at least with Lex. But Lena was another story. The sweetest torture would be next, at the party they would be throwing for their parents anniversary, and she couldn’t imagine seeing Lena again. Two weeks she would stay away from Lena for two weeks to respect the Lex’s wishes, but Kara talk to Lena at that party, no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve consoles Lena.  
> The Luthor’s anniversary party and Lena’s going away party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Leap Year!  
> We’re getting close to the end.  
> Still trying to decide how to wrap this up.  
> Until then happy reading.

Lena had never felt a more excruciating pain than when she saw Kara leave with her brother. Truth was that she loved her, and Lena could not picture being with anyone else but Kara. Yet there were so many things in their way right now, and they just couldn’t be not at the moment maybe in the future, if Kara didn't find someone else. Then it hit Lena maybe this was just a fling to Kara. Kara said she loved her but maybe she had said that to every other person she had been with and that was something they needed to talk about later not tonight or tomorrow it was just too soon to face her and it hurt too much.

Lena walked back inside her house, straight into her bedroom, and laid down on the bed as she started to cry. It was the only thing Lena could do at the moment. It hurt so much, yet she didn't regret a single moment spent with Kara, her Kara. She would always consider Kara hers and no one else's. Kara had made her experience all kinds of wonderful things, and as much as Lena didn't want to admit it, Karawas her first true love and that was going to be hard to get over if she ever could get over her. Ugh, why did her stupid brother have to come here and ruin everything? Oh right, she thought to herself, Kara was just going to break things off with her anyway.

The worst part of it all was that Lena couldn't talk to anyone about her feelings well maybe Alex, but at the moment all Lena wanted was to just be alone and cry for everything she had lost tonight. She was grieving for the loss of her friendship with Kara. She knew it would never be the same. Lena let herself cry until she had become temporarily numb. This whole situation was one big mess and now she was dealing with the consequences of both hers and Kara’s actions.  
Lena found herself longing even more for her best friend at the moment. In times such as these Kara would be the first person she would turn to and seek comfort in. Unfortunately Kara couldn’t be the one to console her now. Lena felt completely hopeless and alone.

Then her mind wondered at how Kara was handling things with Lex. Lena hoped that Lex would keep his promise to her and wouldn't hurt Kara. Lena meant what she had said before she was willing to stop talking to her brother if he so much as touched one hair on Kara’s head. 

Lena laid on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling as tears fell down her cheeks. Her cell phone rang and she didn’t even look at the caller ID before she answered. “Hello?” Lena said between tears and swallowing the lump in her throat. 

“Lena?” Eve said. She could tell her sister-in-law was crying and it worried her. “What’s wrong Lena Bean”  
Eve asked using the nickname her brother always called her by.

Lena didn't answer and all Eve could hear were sniffles coming from Lena’s end of the line. “Lena please tell me what’s going on you’re starting to worry me.” The other line was silent again. Eve’s concern for her sister in law grew more as had never witnessed Lena so upset. “That’s it I’m dropping the kids off at my mom’s house then I’m on my way to your house Lena. I'll be there in 15 minutes.” Eve said.

Thank God Lena had left the door open and Eve just walked right in. Then, she stopped in her tracks. What if Kara was here? Eve wouldn’t want to catch them having sex. Even though she kind of already had. Well, she caught them afterwards, but either way. Eve’s brain started to work again and she thought if Lena was crying, Kara probably wasn't here, so she marched up to Lena's bedroom.

The sight of Lena curled up in bed crying her eyes out broke Eve's heart. She immediately ran to her side. “Hey.” Eve said, pushing a lock of Lena's hair behind her ear. Lena’s eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all her crying. The brunette’s usual fair complected cheeks were flushed. “Tell me what's going on, I'm here.”

Lena swallowed hard and tried to talk, but only a small quiet sob came out along with a few tears.  
“Okay.” Eve started to say, then sighed. This wasn't good. This meant that she and Kara were more than likely over and that Lex had beaten poor Kara up. Her husband was in big trouble if he had done anything to Kara. “Breathe in and out” Eve instructed as she took deep breaths then exhaled through her mouth. She rubbed a soothing head over Lena’s back feeling the brunette shake as she tried to do as Eve had instructed.

“IKaracame hereand…” Lena began to sob once again, and Eve let her. She waited for Lena to continue talking. “She-shehe wasplanning tobreak up with meso, she told Lex that she would meet him at the barbut...” Lena hesitated. Did she have the strength to say all this? It hurt just to think about it. “Lex came hereand everything's a mess.”

“So Lex found out about you and Kara? Eve asked no longer wanting to put up a charge of not knowing what Lena and Kara where doing behind closed doors and who knows where else.  
Lena looked at her sister in law with wide eyes as she asked “Hhow do yyou knoww about Kara and I?”  
Eve let out a chuckle at Lena’s stunned expression then answered her question.  
“Oh Lena I’ve known about you and Kara since the beginning of summer when I caught you two snuggling half naked in your bed. When I came over to bring you some food.” She finally confessed.  
“But you never told Lex?” Lena asked as she wiped the stray tears from her face.  
Eve shook her head. “It’s not my place to be telling other people’s private business to anyone, even my own husband.” Lena smiled she knew she always liked Eve for a reason.

“I’m guess Lex was not too pleased to find out about the whole situation.” Eve continued.  
Lena nodded and sighed before tears began to fall again. “It's over.” was all Lena could manage to say. Maybe it was a good thing Eve had come and she could vent everything to her. It was nice to have someone else she could trust.

“But did you tell Kara about your feelings?” Eve questioned.  
Lena was stunned once again giving Eve a quizzical look. Eve smiled before she spoke again “Oh come on Lena it’s no secret you love Kara. Just as it’s no secret that Kara loves you too.”  
Lena did not give her sister in law enough credit. She was very perceptive.

Lena nodded once again as fresh tears stung her eyes as she said “She-Kara said it first and I answered--but it doesn't matter…” she said trying to blink away at the tears. Aside from being sad Lena was also furious that Kara was going to break it off. Sure they had started this project off as best friends but there was no doubt that it had obviously turned into a deeper much more complicated relationship then either she or Kara ever anticipated. Lena knew she really had no right to be upset with Kara. They had never once said they had feelings for one another before tonight. But that did not stop the feeling of anger and hurt that she felt.  
So she continued to vent to Eve.

“Kara came here to tell me that, but she couldn’t pass up another chance at having sex.”

Eve closed her eyes and shook her head. Now she felt like crying, but out of frustration. Ugh, these two fools were clueless. “Lena, As I said before I’ve seen the way Kara looks at you. She loves you. Kara Danvers is in love with you.” She repeated the last part slowly. Maybe that way Lena would get it.

Lena looked down as she took in Eve’s words.  
What if Eve was right? Lena felt so confused.  
Eve stayed all night with Lena, even though she knew this meant giving a whole lot of explanations to Lex.  
But she could worry about that later.  
As much as Eve tried to convince Lena to talk to Kara, she refused. But Eve Tessmacher-Luthor was persistent, and she wasn't going to give up until she got Lena and Kara together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena knew that her last two weeks in Midvale would be difficult, but she never thought it would be this hard. She was dying to see Kara, touch her, to feel her, to kiss her, to just be with her. But the worst moments were when she wanted to share something with Kara and started to dial her phone number and reality came back to bite her in the ass. Lena knew that no matter what they had promised, their friendship was ruined. But the most exquisite torture was yet to come her parents anniversary along with her goodbye party was the next thing on the calendar and half of Midvale was attending in the festivities including Kara.

The day of the party finally arrived, Lena had most of her stuff already packed, and she realized later that the only dress she had left out was the emerald colored one she had worn when Kara told her that she wanted to be her candidate. Of course, Lena had to wear it since it was the only thing out and she wasn't planning to unpack all of her stuff just took look for another dress. Knowing Kara the fool would probably think she had done this on purpose.

Lena arrived early to the park. They had decided to do it there since it was a BBQ party. She helped her brother and sister-in-law. It was chaos with the kids there, though. It was hard to work when you were chasing down one of the kids, but Lena was thankful for any activity that would take Kara off her mind. Although her heart started to beat fast once she saw Kara stepping out of her truck and unloading some beer. 

“I'm going to go help Kara.” Lex said and started to walk towards the blonde.

“Do not start drinking them until we are done here.” Eve warned her husband and looked at Lena. Oh, and Lena knew what that look meant ‘You have to talk to her.’ Eve’s eyes pleaded. To this day, Lex had no idea that his wife knew all about Kara and Lena’s sexkal escapdes and she wasn’t planning on telling him. 

Lena noticed Lex and Jimmy had joined Kara. Lena saw them joking and laughing and she thought that they probably had made up. They were acting like friends and they seemed okay with each other which was weird at least to Lena.

“Hey, Lex!” Eve called him. “It's time for you and Jimmy to start cooking. People are going to start to arrive pretty soon and so are your parents.”

“Coming!” Lex answered as he and Jimmy made their way to the grilling pit. Leaving Kara to fill the coolers with ice.

Lena tried not to notice Kara while she put the ice in the cooler for the steaks and the other varieties of meat Lex had bought. A thought occurred to Lena then she never got to use any ice while she and Kara made love as she had planned and now they never would. It made her heart ache. Just looking at Kara now looking handsome in her yellow polo and tight khaki chinos her hair was pulled back in a fishtail braid. She looked as radiant as the sun.

As Kara emptied the last bag of ice. “Okay so this is done.” Kara told them. As she reached over to grab a paper towel to clean her hands. Noticing a Lena next to Eve. Clearly Lena was ignoring her. But Kara was determined not to let Lena leave before she had explained what had happened that night they both had professed their love for each other.

”Hi.” Kara said as she adjusted her glasses looking at Lena who was determined not to look at her. But Kara was determined as well “Le..”  
But before Kara could get another word out she was interrupted by Lex and Eve.  
“Hey what are you two up to?” Eve asked a coy smile on her lips as she looked between the two flustered women.  
“We're umm..” Lena tried to form a coherent sentence but couldn’t bring herself to do so.  
“Could you please pass me a bag of ice Kara?”  
Lex asked as he noticed his little sister giving him a glare. Eve noticed the tension between the two so she spoke  
“It's for the rest of the steaks,” Eve answered quickly when she noticed Lena was uncomfortable.

“Ice can be used for other things,” Lex said, taking a piece of it to slip it into his wife's shirt. Eve screamed and grabbed a handful of ice before chasing her husband all over the place.

That's how Kara and Lena were left alone. Kara grabbed a piece of ice and looked at it. “You know we never got to use it.” She said and looked at Lena, but Lena was still looking down.

Lena's throat was so dry that she couldn't speak, so she just shook her head.

“I guess we'll never use it now,” Kara said disappointed and dropped the piece of ice. She got closer to Lena, and Lena could feel the heat emanating from Kara’s body. She wanted to kiss her so much, to feel her soft lips against hers one more time, but she couldn’t. Lena knew better than that.

“How are you?” Kara asked in a low tone of voice as she got closer.

“Good.” Lena answered and looked into Kara’s eyes but immediately turned away. She couldn't look straight into her beautiful blue eyes that could always see right through her. “And you?” Lena asked trying to be cordial as she looked down once again.

“Good too.” Kara answered and sighed when Lena raised her hand to make her stop coming closer to her. “I thought about calling you to see how you were doing but I didn't want to make things worse.”

“Yeah, I probably would have felt worse. Kara my brother did he?…” Lena was afraid to ask. If Lex had hit her, she would kill them with her own hands.

“Did he hit me? No, although a part of me wishes Lex had. It would have made me feel better,” Kara said truthfully.

Lena looked past Kara and saw Lex and Eve coming closer, so they didn't have much time. She started to speak in a low voice, “I'm not going to accept that you take all the blame for this. I'm the one who should feel guilty, it was my idea.” This time Lena looked into Kara’s eyes to let her know she was serious about this.

“Like I said before, I could have said no.” Kara said shrugging.

“You knew I was going to find someone to lose my virginity to but you were afraid that I would end up with some idiot.” Lena said frowning.

“Yeah, that's true and about that dress,” Kara started to say and Lena got upset that she was even bringing up the subject. “Why did you wear it today, Lena?”

”Well if you must know it’s because everything else was already packed.” Lena told her.

“And the crystal necklace?” Kara asked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

Lena’s heart ached so much that she couldn't even breathe. ”Kara, I..”

Kara cut her off and said, “Promise me one thing.” She looked into Lena’s eyes, which looked full of confusion.

“What?” Lena asked.

“That you'll wear that necklace in New York,” Kara said before she was interrupted by Eve.

“God, I can't leave the kids alone for one moment!” Eve stated, trying to lighten the mood. She knew that Kara and Lena were talking, but this could cause a problem with Lex, and people would start talking because rumors flew in a small town.

Lex saw it too. He saw Kara and Lena talking, but it didn't look like they had solved anything. Both of them had hurt written all over their faces. “Come on, Kara. Help me with some other things I have in the truck.”

“Sure,” Kara said, nodding and walking with Lex. Kara looked at Lena who was rubbing the crystal in between her fingers. She then released it and turned around to walk toward the kids. 

Kara's request had caught her off-guard and it made her confused, very confused. Lena knew that wearing the necklace all the time would be a constant reminder of Kara and would make it impossible for her to move on with someone else. Lena sat on a nearby bench to think, and the more she thought about it the more upset Lena became. Who exactly did Kara Danvers think she was, trying to tie her down that way? And what made it much worse was that she didn't have any intention of committing to her.

Lena's parents arrived after this whole incident, and by then she had stopped thinking about Kara's request and concentrated on having a good time with her family and friends. It was, after all, her goodbye party, and this was her last day in Midvale. Lena tried to make the party as great as she could because after today she wouldn't see them everyday like she had become accustomed to . She once again wondered if she was making a mistake, but she shrugged off those thoughts because she couldn’t back out now. Lena Luthor wasn't a quitter. Besides, she needed to get away from Kara. If she stayed, Kara would break her heart even more.

So, she dedicated all of her attention to the party and the people in it. But Lena couldn’t stop listening to Kara’s voice, her laughter. Lena was aware of her staring, of her presence. It was like an invisible string that drew her to Kara. Finally, she decided that wearing the necklace was part of the problem. Lena couldn't take it to New York with her, much less wear it, and Kara should know this.

She excused herself from the group, saying that she needed some fresh air, and when Lena was far enough from the crowd, she took off the necklace with trembling hands. It hurt her so much. Once she had done it, she felt like someone had torn her in the heart out of her chest, but Lena had to do it.

Lena walked towards a Kara and found her eating cake and chatting with a couple of farmers. Lena raised her hand and tapped on Kara’s shoulder. She immediately turned around like she had recognized Lena’s touch.

“Excuse me, Kara,” Lena said in a low tone of voice.

“It's okay. What's up?” Kara asked, concerned. Lena looked like she was about to cry.

“Can you keep this for me?” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hand and slipping the necklace into it. She held back the tears and a sob as she walked away from her.

Kara looked into her hand and saw the necklace and then looked up and saw Lena walking away. Her Lena, as she liked to call her. Was Lena really leaving her for good? Was she leaving her here hopeless and broken hearted? Kara Danvers wasn't a quitter and she would prove that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s departure date arrives.  
> Kara and Eve have a plan.  
> Things get complicated.  
> Kara confronts her parents about the future of the farm.  
> Eliza gives Kara some much needed advise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst but not to worry this is the last of it.  
> Remember SuperCorp endgame always.  
> Happy Reading

Today is the day, Lena thought to herself as she opened the door to put her luggage outside. Eve was about to arrive to give her a ride to the Metropolis Airport. Before stepping onto her doorstep she noticed something there lying on the ground was a single white plumeria and Lena knew who had left it there “Kara.” She whispered to herself recalling the fond memories that both of them had made all the time they had spent together this summer and how sweet wonderful Kara had made love to her the first time. How her kisses and caresses still somehow lingered like a whisper in the wind. The strong emotions that were invading Lena were quickly making her wonder if this was still the right decision for her. Still Lena pushed those thoughts away. She wanted to fulfill her dream, even if it meant sacrificing her love for Kara and her happiness. So that maybe, just maybe, they could be together someday. 

Lena grabbed the plumeria and put it on top of her luggage. This was the only thing coming from Kara that she would take with her to New York. Just then Eve parked the car in front of her house and stepped out to help Lena put her suitcases in the trunk. They finished and hopped in, making their way to Metropolis. Lena had kept the plumeria in her hand looking at it longingly. The flower was a stinging reminder of Kara and the chance they had lost at being together. A deep ache settled in Lena’s chest as she felt the tears stinging in her green eyes. She quickly blinked them away as Eve asked “Who gave you that flower?” Eve asked, smiling, she knew exactly who had given it to Lena. Eve and Kara had devised a plan.

Lena shrugged, trying not to make a big deal about it because if she did, her true feelings would show.  
“I found it on my doorstep.” she said nonchalantly 

“It's beautiful.” Eve said, looking at the flower first and then looking at Lena. “So did you ever talk to her?”

Lena looked at Eve and frowned. Her sister-in-law knew that she didn't want to talk about Kara, so there was no point in bringing her up. “No.” Lena answered dryly, and with a stern look on her face. “And I don't want to talk about her now, please.” Lena told Eve with an edge in her voice. Eve understood Lena was hurt.  
So she acquiesced “Okay.” Eve answered, looking at the road and sighing. This would be harder than she thought because Lena was a tough cookie and it seemed like she was not backing down.

The rest of their trip was quiet except for small talk. Lena seemed deep in thought as well as Eve, who was begging God for Kara to grow a pair and show up at the airport. Kara had assured Eve that she would be there, but she knew how this could end up. It made Eve desperate at times. ‘Why couldn't they just say, I love you, and live happily ever after? Was that so hard? Obviously for these two morons it was.’ Eve thought.

They finally arrived at the Metropolis airport and Lena felt the sudden urge to cry at the thought of not seeing Kara. She never knew someone could fall so madly in love, but she was madly in love with her. Eve helped Lena with the luggage as they made their way inside. Lena was anxious about going to New York without knowing anyone and without Kara. Eve was anxious because Kara wasn't here yet. Seriously, she didn’t care if the idiot was almost a foot taller than her, she would smack the living hell out of Kara once she laid eyes on that human version of a golden retriever. Eve let out a heavy sigh “Come on Kara.” Eve whispered to herself. Eve was holding out hope that somehow Kara was somewhere in the vicinity.

Finally, Lena's flight was called and she grabbed her purse to walk to the gate. When she tried to walk towards the boarding area she felt a slight resistance hindering her from making her way towards her destination. She turned around and saw that Eve was grabbing onto her purse as well. ”Eve, what the hell? Let go of my purse.” Lena said, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

“Lena, please don’t go just yet.” Eve pleaded with her, still holding onto the purse.  
‘Where the hell was Kara?!’ Eve was going to kill her on sight. They had made a plan what the fuck Kara?!

”Eve! Let go, they are calling me to the gate. I have to go.” Lena retorted pulling the purse toward her body. Maybe that way Eve would let go of it, but no, she was holding onto it like her life depended on it. ”Eve!” Lena shouted beyond annoyed as she pulled on her purse again, bringing Eve along with it. Making Lena fall on her ass with Eve on top of her. Now, Lena was angry. “Get up! I swear you are acting like a child. What is wrong with you?” 

Eve was dumbfounded for a moment. She was acting like a crazy woman. Oh, but she would make Kara pay for this. “I'm sorry, Lena I...“ she started to say, but noticed Lena wasn't paying any attention to her. She was busy looking at something and walking toward it. Eve hoped it was Kara. But when she turned around she saw Lena picking up a white flower from the floor. When Lena turned around to face her, she had tears in her eyes. Now Eve was up on her feet.

“I'm sorry Eve. I have to go.” Lena said quietly and hugged her. “Thank you for everything.” she continued, smiling sincerely at her friend and sister-in-law.

“Have a great trip, Lena. I can only wish you the best.” Eve replied, smiling as well. She now knew that Lena had figured it out. Okay, so she was trying to stop  
Lena tough-cookie stubborn Luthor to make her talk to Kara before leaving. She was guilty of that, but she was doing it to help. But of course Kara stupid Danvers didn’t show up. Eve was beyond pissed and Kara would feel her wrath.

“Thank you.” Lena said and walked away towards the gate. Eve felt tears coming out of her eyes. She was sad to see Lena go. After all, she had become a great friend to her. She would miss her very much.

When Lena finally disappeared through the gate and Eve turned around and began walking toward the parking lot to find her car and go back to Midvale, directly to the Danvers farm and kill Kara Danvers well not kill, more like torture a slow, painful torture, and then kill her! But Eve was sure she had been here in the airport. After all, Lena found that flower on the floor, but ugh! How it pissed her off that Kara did not have the courage to just talk face-to-face with Lena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve was on her way to Midvale, pissed as hell. She couldn't believe Kara. Showing up at the airport and not talking to Lena was beyond idiotic. To her surprise, before entering Midvale she saw Kara's truck parked. She was sitting on top of the hood staring at nothing. Eve parked her car behind the truck and stepped out, ready to smack the pretty out of her.

“KARA!! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Eve yelled at her, and Kara knew she was mad. She had only heard Eve curse when she was beyond pissed with Lex, which was often, but she always kept her cool. “I mean, going to the airport and not talking to her!! Are you insane?! Is your brain damaged?! Or what?!” Eve kept rambling things and yelling at Kara, but she was paying zero attention to her. Kara had turned around and when she did, Eve saw tears in her eyes and her heart broke. She walked up to Kara and gave her a hug, one that seemed to last hours. Kara sobbed into her shoulder and that was it, Eve couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry as well. “Oh Kara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell all those things. I'm sorry.”

Kara shook her head and looked down at Eve. “No, it's okay. You're right. I should've talked to her, but I couldn’t stop her, Eve. Going to the big city has always been Lena’s dream and I just can’t take that away from her. I’d feel horrible.” Kara sniffed.

“I guess I understand your point, but you love her,” Eve said and looked into her eyes.

“When you love something you set it free.” Kara began, and now she understood the meaning of those words. ”Lena needs to do this. If our love is meant to be, we'll find a way to be together.” Kara finished and nodded.

“Well, this is your decision. I know this is a stupid question, but, are you okay?” Eve asked.

“Yeah, I just want to be alone. Thanks for stopping by to yell at me.” Kara said, smiling slightly.

“Anytime.” Eve replied, smiling back at her. “Take care, Kara.” She said and hopped into her car. Okay, so she was planning to kill Kara.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara wanted to throw the crystal necklace away in the torturous days that had followed Lena's departure. She had tried but couldn't bring herself to do it. She tried in the garbage, in the river, and even in the lake where Lena and her had made love, but Kara couldn’t. It belonged to Lena and it didn't feel right to throw it away.

In the following weeks, Kara kept the necklace in a drawer in her bedroom, and she had put it in her pocket everyday with the vague hope that after a while of living in the big city, Lena would get tired of it and come back home. In the meantime, Kara was doing her chores around the farm like a robot. When Lena lived in Midvale, Kara liked her work. But now Kara’s daily routine had become unbearable without her. Lena was the one that made her life interesting, and now she was fulfilling her dream and had left Kara behind.

On a cool day in October, Kara had come to a decision. When her parents inevitably passed away, she'd sell the farm and would travel around the world. This wouldn’t fill the void that Lena had left, but it would have to do. Then, all this façade seemed stupid. Kara was pretending to love a farm that she wouldn’t keep when her parents died. This was unfair to them. However, telling them the truth after so long wouldn't be easy, but she had to put an end to this hypocrisy. 

Kara waited until they were done with their dinner. She barely had a bite of her food, but Eliza made her eat and keep up with the conversation about studs and antiques.

Since Kara stepped onto the farm that evening, she had seen it with new eyes. Now she had decided that this would not keep her stuck in Midvale. Kara observed the beautiful kitchen and the cozy living room. It wouldn't be a bad place to live in someday, with the right person but she couldn't expect her parents to keep doing the chores around the farm until she settled down, because Kara had a lot to do before that day finally came. Finally, she put her plate aside and looked at them. “I have to talk to you, it's a serious matter.”

“Finally.” Eliza sighed in relief.

Kara looked surprised at her mother.  
“What do you mean?”

“Your mother has been so worried about you since Lena left. I have been worried too, I must admit. Kara, you have been acting like a robot, like you lost your best friend which did happen.” Jeremiah said, looking at his daughter sadly.

Kara felt her neck burn. She had been so self-absorbed lately that she didn't realize her mood and behavior had been affecting her parents as well. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain lately,” Kara apologized, shaking her head and looking down.

“You have been” Jeremiah admitted. This was his daughter, but he felt the need to be honest with her.

“She has not been.” Eliza retorted, giving her husband a stern disapproving look.

Jeremiah shrugged, but didn't dare look at his wife.

“I agree, Dad, Kara accepted. I-I know you two have been working.” She stuttered for a moment and hesitated. This would hurt her parents and she hated it, but it had to be done. So Kara took a deep breath and continued, so hard all these years to make this farm what it is today

Eliza cut her off. “We love this.” she assured Kara, smiling.

Her mother wasn't making this any easier. Kara cleared her throat. “I appreciate everything you have done and I know the main goal is to pass it along to me, but…”

Now it was Jeremiah who cut her off.  
“You don't want it.”

Kara looked into her father's eyes and saw the disappointment in them. This was crushing everyone, especially her. Hurting her parents because she wanted to take another road might seem selfish, but she couldn't put someone else's dreams over her own; it was unfair. “I could,” Kara said lowly, ”with time, when I get rid of this anxiety to see what else is out there in the world. Tonight I truly saw how beautiful this farm is, but right now it feels like an elephant is sitting on my chest and suffocating me,” Kara answered honestly and looked down. She couldn't look into her parents' eyes.

“You want to go to New York, don't you?” Eliza asked softly.

“Maybe,” Kara answered. Of course she wanted to go. She had not allowed herself to include that in her plans, but now that her mom mentioned it, Kara knew she'd start with New York, even though she didn’t know how Lena would take it.

“What would you do in New York?” Jeremiah asked, clearly annoyed that neither of his daughters didn't want to follow the family's legacy.

“I'm not sure. I'd probably try to find a job with a small airline or in an airport. You know I love airplanes, Dad. I always have. Kara said as she fidgeted on the table.

“You have a damn airplane already that you can fly all you want here!” Jeremiah practically shouted. He was being irrational at the moment, but Kara was his youngest daughter his last chance at continuing the family business after Alex did not want the farm either and it was hard to accept that neither of his children wanted the farm they had worked so hard on.

“Jeremiah!” Eliza exclaimed and put her hand on her husband's arm. This was a serious warning. “That's not what she means. She wants to fly away like Lena did. Besides, she misses her like crazy. I don't know if it's more than friendship between you kids, but I'm starting to believe it is.” Eliza said, looking at her youngest daughter knowingly. “I didn't want to intrude, but I’ve had a strong feeling that you and Lena went beyond friendship this summer, and Lillian thinks so too.” she finished, nodding her head in agreement.

“You’ve been talking about that with Lena's mother?” Kara questioned, terrified. She felt her face burning and it was probably as red as a tomato.

“To be honest, a lot of people in town had their suspicions. We were wondering if Lena would decide to stay home after all, and when she left I felt so sorry for you, Sweetheart.” Eliza said and grabbed her daughter's hand.

“I knew it.” Jeremiah interjected. He threw his napkin on the table and pushed his chair back to get up.  
“This is all about a woman. If Lena had had the good judgment of staying in Midvale, you guys could have gotten married and you wouldn't be comparing the farm to a damn elephant!”

“Don't blame Lena!” Kara exclaimed and got up from her chair as well. She would defend Lena from anyone. “I’ve always felt like this. We both have. Lena and I spent hours when we were children talking about the places we would see and the exciting things we would do as soon as we left Midvale.”

“A lot of kids talk like that, but when they grow older they realize that what they have here is so much better than what they can find out there.” Jeremiah pressed, trying to make his daughter listen to reason!

Kara looked at her dad and tried to take his place. After working his butt off to create a legacy for his children, now both of his daughters had rejected everything he had worked for, and Kara hated to hurt her dad like that. “It might be better, but I'll never appreciate it if I don't see the rest of the world,” she said truthfully to her dad, hoping he would understand her point of view.

“Well, you should go,” Eliza intervened.

“Then we should sell the farm now.” Jeremiah responded. “It's not worth it to keep working this hard if we are not passing it along to either Alex or Kara.”

“Oh, Jeremiah! For Christ's sake!” Eliza exclaimed. She seemed very upset. “Forget your pride for a minute and listen to what your daughter is saying. She needs time to explore the world, and she needs to be with the woman she loves!”

Kara's throat went dry. Was her mother really saying that? “Mom,” she started to say and shook her head. “Don't jump to conclusions…”

Eliza cut her off. ”I'll jump to whatever conclusions I want, thank you very much.” Eliza scolded and looked angrily at Kara. “And Lena feels the same way about you, unless I'm mistaken, and I doubt that. And I also think you'll miss Midvale and will come back here to raise your children,” Eliza stated. This was the end of the discussion. Kara would go even if Eliza had to drag her inside the plane, and she would deal with her husband later. 

“Children?” Kara almost choked on her own spit.  
“Last thing I knew Lena wasn't even planning to get married, much less have…” Kara took a deep breath and gulped, “children.”

Eliza smiled this time. “Go to New York, Kara, and ask Lena those questions, and we'll see what she answers.” She looked at her husband now and began to talk. “The only thing we need to do is hire someone for a few seasons until those two come back home.”

Jeremiah frowned and said, “What if they don't come back? Then it'll all be for nothing.”

That's the silliest thing I've ever heard you say,Jeremiah. “Nothing? This farm has been the dream of your life,” Eliza replied and her features went softer. She also understood her husband, but Kara needed to go. “You were hoping to pass it along to your children, but you also wanted it for yourself. You’ve had a great time living on this farm, and don't you dare to say you were just sacrificing for your family.”

Jeremiah's features went softer as well. His wife could do that to him, and he was beginning to understand his daughter's point of view. “I guess you're right, Honey. Truth is, I can't imagine living anywhere else. That's why I can't understand why anyone in their right mind would want to live in a place like New York.” Jeremiah said, shaking his head. 

“Every person is different, but these two will come back, you‘ll see,” Eliza declared knowingly.

“Mom, I can't promise anything,” Kara responded, but couldn't help but fantasize. Maybe she could have it all in a few years of adventure with Lena around the world, and family and security in Midvale with the only woman she had ever loved. But Lena couldn’t be interested in that plan. After all, she had given her the necklace back.

“You don't have to make any promises.” Eliza said and caressed Kara’s face. “But I guess you will have to promise a few things to Lena.” she finished, smiling.

Taking her mother’s advice Kara was already planning on how she would fly herself to New York. She politely thanked her parents for dinner and began making the proper arrangements for her trip.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to visit Lena in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dear readers we’ve basically reached the end of this story. The next chapter will most likely be an epilogue.  
> I want to thank you all. For taking an interest in this story and the feedback I’ve received.  
> With that being said here we go.  
> Happy reading.

New York was everything Lena had dreamt about. Every weekend she would go around Manhattan and in every excursion she discovered something great and delicious, as she was also exploring the restaurants. She had become addicted to eating out and to buying beautiful items in the stores. She also went to the top of the Empire State Building, but what Lena had not expected was to feel so alone. She was friends with some people from work, but to her, friendship was built over much more time, so she didn’t completely trust these people. Friends were people you had known for years, who knew your family and the rest of your friends. 

Friends were people like Kara. Lena had believed that after two months her desire for Kara would pass, but she was wrong, oh so very wrong. But this experience had helped her to become stronger. Although that day had been worse than ever because it was Sunday and it was Halloween, and that was a holiday that she and Kara had shared for 24 years. They had never considered themselves to be too old to put on a costume. 

Lena had been invited to a party hosted by one of the professors at the school where she was currently working and she had accepted the invitation. Lena desperately needed to get Kara out of her head especially on this day . But now that she was sitting on the couch in her tiny apartment, she was trying to think of a costume to wear, except she wasn’t in the mood. 

The easiest thing would be to wear the belly dancer costume that she had used to dance for Kara, but that would bring back too many memories. She sighed and plopped down on her couch. Lena wanted Kara to hold her, she missed the blonde so much her touch, her smell, her kisses, her tenderness, her sweetness, but most of all making love to her. Lena had already turned down a few guys and girls that had asked her out. Just thinking of someone kissing her that wasn’t Kara made her feel disgusted. If she kept this up, she would stay single forever. Lena had started to think that she was only Kara’s. She had never thought like that, but after this summer, Kara had not only taken her virginity, but also her heart.

After putting on her attire, Lena walked up to the mirror she had in her small bedroom to adjust the veil. Her eyes burned with the shed tears that stung her eyes just thinking about Kara's eyes when she had danced for her. Lena had never felt as sexy as she did that night when she danced for Kara. Lena had made Kara lose her mind. Kara might not want to marry her, but in that moment she belonged to Lena completely when Kara said she loved her. She wouldn't wear this outfit. It made her miss Kara deeply, in so many ways. 

Lena decided she would skip the party and rent a movie instead. She was about to take off her bra when the doorbell rang. It was probably her next-door neighbor Lena was always stuck with nosy neighbors. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged. It was Halloween after all, so it wasn’t weird that she was wearing a costume. 

The doorbell rang again. Making Lena sigh in annoyance at her unexpected and impatient visitor.  
She swiftly made her way to the door only to come to a complete holt when she heard the voice behind the door, her heart skipped a beat. “Trick or treat!” came the muffled voice from behind the door. ‘It can’t be’ Lena thought. She quickly opened the door coming face to face with a Spidergirl costume clad Kara.  
The skin tight red and blue costume showing off her athletic physique. Lena was very amused by the silly blonde’s antics. “Trick or treat.” Kara repeated holding out a pillow case. Her words still muffled by the mask.  
Lena smiled as she decided to play along as she opened the door more. “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?” Lena asked as one of her perfectly manicured dark eyebrows arched.

But Kara momentarily had stopped breathing as she took in Lena’s outfit. She was wearing the same belly dancer costume she had worn that fateful day they had both confessed their feelings to each other. The same day she had lost Lena.  
Lena waited for Kara to respond but the blonde was clearly dumbstruck by her costume. So Lena took matters into her own hands as per usual and gripped the pillowcase Kara was holding pulling her inside the apartment. No sooner had she closed the door behind her. Did she feel Kara come up to her and embrace her in a fiercely tight hug. Lena embraced her back as well taking the time to bask in each other’s presence.  
“I msd u.” Kara mumbled. Lena pulled back out of their embrace before she spoke. “Did you say something?” She asked Kara. Who made quick work of pulling the mask off of her face. Lena was taken aback by Kara’s new look.The long blonde curls Lena had become accustomed to had been cut short to Kara’s shoulders. But even more surprising were the bangs that clung to her forehead.

“I said I missed you.” Kara told her. A dopey smile on her face. Lena reached her hand out to finger comb Kara’s messy bangs. “You cut your hair.” Lena told her as her fingers lingered in the blonde’s hair.  
“Yeah you know I was coming to the big city I had to look the part.” Kara told her running her fingers over her bangs. Lena laughed at her foolishness.  
“You look cute.” Lena told her moving her hand from the blonde’s hair to rest on her bicep. The two could both feel the awkward sexual tension that was surrounding them. Kara cleared her throat taking a few steps back from Lena looking around the tiny apartment.

“So, are you going to a party?” Kara asked, unsure of what to say.

“No...Well, maybe. I was invited to one and I was trying to decide what to wear, so I put this on to see if I could wear it.” Lena said, rushing out the last part. “But I can't. Do you have any luggage? How long are you staying? Did you…”

By now Kara was in front of her again and cut her off in the middle of her last question. “No, I didn't want to impose myself on you, so I left my luggage at the hotel, Kara replied looking at Lena’s hurt eyes. “I guess you have a pretty busy life, so I didn't want to get in the way of that.” Kara shrugged.

“Ho-Hotel? So you’re not staying with me?” Lena asked, a bit disappointed. It seemed that Kara was just visiting, which made her incredibly sad, but she composed herself. “Of course, I'd love to reorganize everything in my schedule to get together with you. If you had called and said you were coming, I could have taken a couple of days, but now with such short notice, I‘m not sure.”

Kara waved her hand as if she didn't care. ”No don’t worry I don't want you to interrupt your work because of me.” Kara was hesitant to ask what she was about to. “You said you were going to a party. Do you have a date with anyone?” She clenched her jaw at the thought of someone else having Lena’s affections.

For a very brief moment Lena considered lying to her and saying yes, that she had a date. But she had never lied to Kara and she wasn't about to start doing it now. “No. It's with some people from work. It’s not a couples party or anything.”

“And you were planning to wear that?” Kara asked, pointing at her costume.

Lena considered telling Kara that she couldn’t wear it because of all the memories the costume held, but everything changed when Kara asked her that with that tone in her voice. Kara had no right.

“Why can't I wear this?” Lena asked with an annoyed tone in her voice and pointed at her outfit.

“Because it’s a little too revealing, don't you think?” Kara told her.

“You didn't think so the night I danced for you.” Lena impatiently blew the veil out of her face. “In fact, you liked it so much that your jaw was practically hanging off of your face.”

“And it's still hanging, and it would happen to everybody at that party.” Kara said and looked at her like she couldn’t believe it.

Lena looked at her with her chin raised up and asked,  
“Why do you care?”

Kara stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms.  
“I care about everything related to you.” Kara husked and looked at Lena, her eyes ablaze with desire. Lena was breathless and lost in those big sapphire eyes. “Damn it!” Kara continued. “I wasn't planning to act like this. I wanted to find out first if you were seeing someone.”

Lena felt a wave of desire invade her.  
‘What a wonderful day! A glorious day, actually.’ she thought. “Well, I think I am seeing someone,'' Lena answered and immediately saw Kara’s jaw clench.

“You think?” Kara frowned. Lena had moved on. She couldn't believe it. What kind of answer is that?

Lena was glad that she hadn't taken off the veil just yet. That way her smile was now hidden and she could play with Kara for a little while. “She's not being clear about her intentions, so it's hard to know if she's my girlfriend or not. But I'm pretty sure she is.” Lena finished looking at Kara with a sly smile.

Kara frowned even more. “So she's one of those girls who can't make up her mind?” Kara was clearly not catching on.

“I think she's a little confused.”

“And how do you feel about her?” Kara asked in a serious tone, and she was very serious about this question.

“I'm crazy about her.” Lena answered her question honestly.

Kara’s eyes were darker now and she was squeezing Lena’s arm tightly. “You can’t be,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“Why not? She's amazing.” Lena exclaimed and smiled a little.

“Amazing? What do you mean by that?” Kara narrowed her gaze a little. “Lena, did you make love to this girl?”

“Not recently.” Lena answered disappointed.

“I don’t care if it was recently or not, Lena. How could you? How could you make love to anyone else?” Kara was hurt.

“Truth is, I haven't made love to her since August, and the last time I did I was wearing this same outfit'' Lena said, smiling at Kara.

Realization hit Kara making her features go soft.  
“Oh and you said you were crazy about this girl?” Lena nodded as Kara continued, ”I can't imagine why. She's an idiot.”

“No,” Lena said, getting closer to Kara and caressing her cheek with her trembling hand. Lena wanted her. She didn't care about why Kara was staying here. "She's just confused want to cancel that hotel reservation? No one in Midvale has to know you stayed in my apartment while you were visiting, if that's what you're worried about.”

“I didn't come to visit.” Kara stated.

“What?” Lena asked, surprised.

“I'm looking for a job here at a couple of airlines. I came to live here.” Kara said and smiled at her.

Lena was astonished by the news. She couldn't believe it. Kara was going to live here. In New York.  
“What's gonna happen with the farm? And your parents?”

“They hired someone to help around the farm. Telling them that I needed to live on my own was hard, but it was the right thing to do. I should've told them before, but of course you paved the way for me to even have the courage to do it.” Kara smiled lovingly at her.

“I'm impressed.” Lena told her excitedly.

“Look, I don't want you to feel obligated or anything. I'm not asking you to change your life just because I came here. What I mean is, I'd love to see you and all that, but…”

Kara was cut off by Lena. “What do you mean by all that?” she asked, smiling and pressing her body against Kara’s. As Kara moaned lowly. “You mean this?” Lena asked, taking off her veil and looking into Kara’s eyes as she brushed her lips against hers.

“Lena, I…” Kara was speechless. Lena was the only one who could do that to her.

“And this?” Lena asked, pushing aside Kara bangs. Kara was still as sexy as she remembered. Lena rubbed her chest against her. “And this?” Lena asked and closed the distance between their lips once more. Kissing Kara again was amazing; she hadn’t known just how much she missed her until this very moment.

“Lena, you drive me crazy. I missed you so much, I could barely think straight.” Kara said against her lips.

Lena pressed her body against Kara’s even more.  
“If you couldn't think straight, then you don't remember what you said to me the last time we made love?”

“Of course I remember.” Kara exclaimed.

Lena found a lot of courage in her and continued,  
“Then I need to know if it was something you said in the heat of the moment or you meant it.”

“You want all the cards lying on the table, huh?”  
Kara smiled.

“Yes.” Lena answered without hesitation.

Kara looked at her face and shivered when she saw Lena’s expression. Then she put her hand in her pocket and took out the crystal necklace, smiling.  
“I think it's time for you to wear this again.”

Lena's heart fluttered with joy at that gesture, and she trembled when Kara put it on her and the crystal was lying in the valley between her breasts.

“Ok, I thought about going slow, but if you want to know everything right now, here we go. I love you. Maybe I knew somewhere deep down that we were meant to be, but there were too many things in the way. I'm gonna marry you someday, Lena , when you're ready. I understand that it might take time, but…”

Kara was cut off by Lena, “I'm ready.”

“I'm willing to wait for you to experience everything that…” Kara stopped talking, realizing what she had just said. She looked into Lena’s eyes to make sure she wasn't wrong, and Lena nodded. “Oh, Thank god!” Kara exclaimed, and her lips lowered down to Lena’s and she kissed her passionately until they were both breathless. “Are you sure? I mean, you’ve just started this new life and you might want to stay single for a couple of years.”

Lena cut her off again. “For what? I can't think of anything more exciting than living with you as your wife. I think I’ve known that since I was 8. I love you, Kara desperately, completely, and forever,” Lena said truthfully, as tears of joy started to form in her emerald eyes.

“Well in that case.” Kara said, pulling a small black velvet box from her boot. As she got down on one knee in front of a stunned Lena. Kara slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful eight carat princess cut diamond atop a white gold band. Pulling the ring from the velvet box and holding it between her thumb and forefinger as she asked. “Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?”  
The tears Lena had been holding back came streaming down her face all at once. She was overcome with so many emotions but one emotion won above all the rest. Love.  
“Yes!” Lena exclaimed, nodding her head. “Yes Kara, I will marry you.” Kara slipped the ring onto her finger. As Lena pulled Kara up to kiss her passionately.  
The two indulged in the kisses until the need for air became too much.

“This is beautiful Kara.” Lena said, admiring the ring.  
“Yes it is but not as beautiful as you.” Kara said placing kisses along Lena’s jaw then down her neck.  
“God I’ve missed you Kara.” Lena told her.  
“I’ve missed you so much Lena.” Kara told her in between kisses. “Really? Well why don’t you show me how much.” Lena challenged.  
The next thing she knew Kara was hoisting her up as Lena wrapped her legs around her waist. She could feel Kara’s cock straining against her costume.  
“Which way is your bedroom?” Kara asked  
“Down the hall to the left.” Lena said as she began to rub herself against Kara’s erection.  
“Lenaa” Kara groaned.  
“Better hurry Spidergirl we wouldn’t want you to shoot your webs so soon.” Lena purred in Kara’s ear.

Before Lena knew it her back was against her soft mattress as Kara made quick work of discarding her costume and Lena’s. Leaving them completely naked.  
Kara started placing kisses on Lena’s ankle then her calf as she reached her thighs Kara placed a small kiss on each of Lena’s inner thighs. “Kara please.” Lena begged as the blonde hovered over her wet sex. Kara was entranced by the desire that slipped out onto Lena’s outer lips. Kara licked her lips ready to taste her. Kara position her head in between Lena’s milky white thighs. She gave Lena’s outer lips tiny little kisses before lavish one slow and long lick from bottom to top where Lena’s clit was slowly starting to come out from under its hood. Kara continued with her ministrations gaging Lena’s reaction every time Kara tried something new. When she slowly started to lightly suck on Lena’s clit. She felt the brunette’s hand hold her head in place as her thighs began to tighten around her head. Kara continued to gently suck on the small pink nub as she shifted a little to tenderly thrust a finger into Lena’s pussy. Kara could feel Lena’s walls contract against her finger pulling the digit in further.  
“More.” Lena moaned as Kara obliged by adding another finger to her inner massage. She momentarily stopped sucking and licking Lena’s center to ask  
“Does it feel good baby?” Lena quickly nodded her head “So good Kara please don’t stop.” Lena whined as she thrusted her hips up signaling for Kara to continue. Kara was three fingers deep inside of Lena as she kept kissing along her outer lips. When she suddenly felt Lena’s walls contract violently around her fingers. “Oh goddd, ohh Kaara.” Lena moaned out as she shook with pleasure. When Kara noticed Lena was coming down from her orgasm she gently pulled her fingers from inside her. Bringing those same fingers to her mouth as she savored the taste of Lena’s release on her tongue. “Mhm you taste so good Lena.”

Lena was slowly coming down from her orgasm when she noticed Kara was still hard. Her cock was a deep pink color and the veins around the shaft seemed to be throbbing for attention. Lena took advantage of Kara’s distracted display of tasting her on her fingers. As she reached out to slowly stroke Kara’s dick. Lena felt Kara’s hips thrust into her hand as she continued to stroke up and down the length of the shaft. It wasn’t until she placed a kiss on the purple reddish head that was layered with precum did she hear Kara groan.  
“Ohh.” Lena took that as a sign to continue her own caresses. She sucked the head of Kara’s cock into her mouth as she continued to stroke along the length. Slowly Lena had almost half of Kara’s cock in her mouth. “Lena please…” Kara begged the muscles on her abdomen contracted as she tried to fight off her own release. “Lena please…” Kara repeated.  
“...want to be inside you.” Kara rushed out as she pushed at Lena’s head trying to get her to stop.  
Lena relented only because she ached for Kara to thrust her cock deep into her depths. To become one with her after being apart for quite some time.

Lena settled back onto her mattress spreading out into the sheets inviting Kara to join her. Kara settles herself on top of Lena as she positioned the head of her dick at Lena’s entrance. Kara gently thrusted into Lena enjoying the way Lena’s walls clung to her cock wrapping around it like a velvet vise. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist as she bottomed out inside Lena. “Oh yesss misssedd youu so muchh Kara, so much.” Lena moaned out feeling Kara buried completely inside of her as Kara’s balls slapped against her ass. Lena raked her perfectly manicured fingernails down Kara’s toned muscular back as she began to thrust. “You feel soo good Lenaa so warm...ugh so wet...oh so tight around me.” Kara moaned in between thrusts. She could feel Lena’s walls contract around her dick. She knew Lena was close and Kara wanted to come with her. So she continued to thrust deep into Lena making sure to bottom out with every thrust she made. Kara felt Lena’s legs tighten around her waist making her stop her thrusts to grab Lena’s legs from around her waist as Kara held Lena’s legs open granting Kara better access to thrust deeper into Lena’s deep rose colored pussy. “Yess just like that you’re so deep Kara, so deep...feels so good.” Lena moaned in her ear as she clung to Kara’s shoulders as Kara’s pace quickened.  
With each thrust Lena let out a tiny whimper. As she placed kisses on Kara’s shoulder which turned into a bite as Kara gave her a rather hard thrust. She could feel the head of Kara’s cock brush against the entrance to her womb. She could feel Kara’s back muscles tense under her fingers. Lena knew Kara was close and so was she. So Lena slid her hands down Kara’s back until they landed on her ass. Lena gripped each toned ass cheek in her hand pulling Kara deep into her.  
“Harder baby pleasee I’m so close...Ohh Karaa please You’re going to make me cum please Karaa come with me baby pleasee.”  
Kara was determined she wanted Lena to come; she knew she was at the edge when Lena’s hands gripped her ass. Kara continued her thrusts until Lena’s walls contracted hard around her haulting her thrust as Lena came undone around her. “Yesss oh Karraa.” Lena moaned out. Hearing Lena cry out her name in pure ecstasy made Kara cum deep inside of Lena. Bathing Lena’s pussy in her warm, white and creamy essence.  
“Lenaaa oh fuck...Lenaa yes.”

Kara collapsed on top of Lena. Both sweaty and sticky from their sex. As both of them tried to regulate their breathing. Finally when both of them had settled.  
Kara gently pulled out of Lena watching as her cum and Lena’s cum spilled from Lena’s redden pussy.  
Both of them exhausted, they settled under the covers.  
Lena laid on top of Kara. Her ear right over Kara’s heart listening to it beating in her chest. Kara held Lena close to her wrapping her tight in her arms never wanting to let go. When she felt Lena pull her down for a tender and loving kiss that nearly stole all her breath away.

“So are you ready for round two Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” Kara asked with a dopey smile on her face.  
Lena laughed as she settled comfortably on top of Kara. She was admiring her engagement ring when she felt Kara entwine their hands as she brought Lena’s hand up to her lips to place a loving kiss on her hand.

“I love you.” Kara told her as she let go of her hand.  
Lena placed a small loving kiss on Kara’s chest right above her heart as she settled back into place on top of Kara.

“I love you too.” Lena said before she fell into the most peaceful sleep she had, had since the last time she slept with Kara.

This time was different now. This time Kara was completely hers. Mind, body and soul. Just as Lena was hers too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

One Year…and Nine Months Later

They had a summer wedding. Getting married around mid-August right around the time Lena had left the year before. The ceremony took place back in Midvale at the Danvers farm.  
With the whole Luthor and Danvers family in attendance. Alex was Kara’s best woman and Eve was Lena’s maid of honor. Lucas was the ring bearer and Sara the flower girl. They decided to have their nuptials officiated by Jeremiah’s best friend Jon Jones who gave a heartfelt speech about the ceremony and the lovely couple. There wasn’t a dry eye at the ceremony when both Lena and Kara read their vows to each other. The reception which was catered by Noonan’s was a lively and very celebratory affair. With more than half of the guests happily drunk.  
Kara had flown them to Ireland for their honeymoon.  
Taking in the glorious sights of the Wicklow mountains and touring the sights of Bray.  
They stayed in one of the most elegant hotels and spent their nights making love until sunrise.

So it was no surprise that Lena had gotten pregnant as soon as they returned to New York. Lena had planned an elaborate pregnancy reveal for her wife. Ordering from Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant and having them put the positive pregnancy results in one of the fortune cookies. Needless to say Lena was anxious for Kara to finish with her second box of potstickers and reach for that fortune cookie.  
Once Kara had finished eating she settled back into her chair rubbing at her full belly. “I’m so full.”  
“Don’t you want to read your fortune darling?” Lena asked holding out the cookie to her wife.  
“Oh yeah you’re right!” Kara told her as she took the cookie from her hand. Lena bit at the inside of her cheek waiting for Kara to open the cookie.  
Lena heard the cracking of the cookie as Kara pulled the fortune out. Reading the tiny slip of paper out loud  
“You will receive two precious gifts this spring.” The note ended with two tiny female gender symbols.  
“Lena…” Kara’s voice hitched as she looked up at her wife. Her green eyes watered as she saw Kara go through all sorts of emotions at once. Until she spoke again. “Is this real? Are we going to be moms?” Kara asked. Lena nodded as the tears streamed down her cheeks. “Yes Kara we’re going to be moms.” Lena was quickly lifted up into the air and being spun around by an overjoyed Kara who held her close as she kissed Lena as her own tears of happiness fell down her face.  
“Oh my god this is so wonderful Lena...Thank you for giving me this gift.” Kara told her as she kneeled down in front of Lena as she placed her head over Lena’s still flat stomach. “We’re going to be moms!” Kara repeated whispering the words into Lena’s shirt.  
Lena combed her fingers through Kara’s messy locks as she mimicked Kara’s words. “We’re going to be moms.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The twins were born on April 6th at approximately 5am. After 18 hours of labor Lena was exhausted but she was determined to birth her babies. She was beyond excited and a little terrified at the same time to finally see her daughters. Kara for her part had been the perfect companion the whole time. Never leaving Lena’s side and being at her beckoning call for whatever Lena needed. When Lena started to feel some contractions Kara quickly got into “Supergirl” mode as Lena liked to refer to it when Kara took charge of a situation. “Our little beans are coming!” Kara exclaimed. Lena looked at her wife as she practiced her breathing techniques she had learn in Lamaze class. Clearly those classes were a bunch of bullshit because the breathing exercises she had learned to perfect weren’t relieving any of the pain from the contractions.  
But it had all been worth the pain when Lena was in the delivery room with Kara right next to her holding her hand. As she gave birth to both their beautiful and healthy baby girls. The nurse handed one baby to Kara and the other to Lena. They had had a long discussion about what they would name their daughters.  
Eventually settling on the perfect names for them.  
Lillian Eliza Luthor-Danvers was the first twin out of the womb, beating her sister  
Lorelei Alexandra Luthor-Danvers by only a minute.

When Lena and the babies were released from the hospital Kara had made it her mission to be there for her and their daughters as much as possible given the circumstances. Lucky for Kara the airline she worked for was more than understanding as she took her maternity leave. The first couple of nights with the twins were hell. They would not stop crying and both Lena and Kara tried desperately to get the babies to settle and if they were lucky they slept for more than 2 hours.  
Eventually they got the hang of things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a long conversation about them being closer to both their families.Kara and Lena decided to move to National City which was only about 45 minutes to an hour drive from Midvale. Making the holidays for both the Luthors and Danvers more manageable.

It was Halloween again, a holiday both Kara and Lena loved. Now they would love it even more as it was the twins first official Halloween.  
Lena had reluctantly agreed to dress the twins up as Star Wars characters as per Kara’s request to do a whole family themed costumes. Kara was Han Solo as Lena dressed up as Princess Leia. It took Lena more than a couple of hours to perfect the iconic hair buns.  
Earning more than a couple of laughs from Kara when she had finally perfected the hair style.  
Lena was preparing the twins diaper bag in the kitchen filling it with bottles and baby formula. She had even added a change of cute Halloween themed onesies in case the twins got fussy in their costumes.  
“Kara are the twins ready yet?” Lena asked from the kitchen. “Almost babe I’m just fixing their costumes.”  
“Kara seriously they are six months old we’ll be lucky if they keep them on.”  
“And done!” Kara announced as she strolled out of the twins nursery holding Lily in one arm and Lori in the other.  
Lily was dressed as baby Yoda complete with a little green baby beanie that included the ears and a mini teething toy green lightsaber that Kara had ordered online months in advance. Lori was dressed as BB-8. She also wore a baby beanie that resembled the robotic head of the droid. Her chubby little arms and legs stuck out of the holes on the costume. How Kara had managed to get Lori into that circular bulky looking costume Lena wasn’t sure. But both Lily and Lori looked adorable in their costumes and Lena was not going to miss a chance to take a picture of this ridiculously cute and perfect moment.  
Kara was more than proud of herself in that moment she had managed to get the twins into their costumes without any fussing from either baby.

“You all look adorable. Yes you do. Look at mommy’s pretty babies.” Lena cooed at Lori and Lily trying to get their attention for a picture. It worked as both Lori and Lily giggled at the sound of their mommy’s voice.  
“Hey not fair I wasn’t ready.” Kara argued.  
“Don’t worry darling I can assure you, you look fine.” Lena told her as she approached her wife taking Lori from her arms. Lori gave Lena a toothless smile as she held out her arms ready to be held by her mommy.  
Lori was the spitting image of Kara. She had sandy blonde hair and big baby blue eyes. Lena kissed her cheek as Lori instantly reached for Lena’s hair buns.  
Pulling at Lena’s hair in her chubby little fists. Earning quite a few baby giggles from Lori.  
“Lori please stop pulling mommy’s hair.” Lena tried to reason with her six month old daughter. But Lori continued to pull both hair buns laughing as she did.  
It wasn’t until Lena carefully made her way to the kitchen counter and pulled a pacifier from the diaper bag did Lori immediately reach for the pacifier and put it in her own mouth.

Kara laughed as she carefully adjusted Lily’s yoda ear beanie so it wouldn’t fall in front of her eyes.  
Lily looked more like Lena, she had dark hair that was slowly starting to curl to resemble Kara’s curly hair and her eyes were a greenish blue color.  
Lily was having a blast chewing on her mini lightsaber. Drooling all over her costume in the process.  
“We have the cutest babies in the world.” Kara exclaimed. As she held Lily above her head only to bring her back down towards her face to place kisses all over her chubby cheeks making Lily let out a baby giggle. “Oh no yoda please don’t use the force on me.” Kara told her as Lily had her hand tangled in her ponytail. Lena laughed at her wife’s antics before she said.  
“Come on Kara let’s get the girls things so they can go see grandma and grandpa”  
Kara had adjusted Lily on her hip so that she could grab the diaper bag Lena was holding.  
“Okay are you little beans excited to see nana and pop-pop and your aunties Alex, Sam and Eve. Oh and uncle Lex and all your cousins?” Kara asked, getting no response from Lori who looked content sucking on her binky or Lily who was still chewing on her lightsaber.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kara said.  
“Come on Han we’re going to be late.” Lena said as she adjusted Lori’s beanie before heading out the door.  
“Alright Princess Leia Organa let’s go.” Kara told her following her out of their home.  
They arrived at the Halloween party the Luthors were hosting at their home.  
As soon as they walked in everyone was fawning over Lori and Lily’s adorable costumes. Alex had taken the twins out of Kara and Lena’s arms as soon as she saw them. Both Lori and Lily were delighted to go with their auntie who was dressed as a stormtrooper sans the helmet. “Let us know if they get fussy or need to be changed. I brought a change of clothes for them.” Lena told Alex as she walked over to Sam who was dressed as Rey.  
“Don’t worry babe Lori and Lily will be fine.”  
Kara told her as she wrapped Lena in a bear hug.  
Lena took the opportunity to turn around in Kara’s arms. “I’m always going to worry about them, you all are my world.” Lena told Kara as she got up on her tiptoes to place a loving kiss on her wife’s lips.  
When they pulled apart Kara stared deeply into her wife’s green eyes as she spoke.  
“You, Lori and Lily are my universe. I don’t know what I did to deserve you and them but I thank whatever deity that exists for it every single day.” Kara told Lena pulling her tighter into their embrace.

They watched as their daughters were smiling and giggling happily surrounded by family and friends alike.  
Both Lena and Kara knew right then that they were so lucky that Lena’s summer project had worked out great in the end. Although there was one thing they never got to try during their sexual escapades and Lena was more than ready to rectify that.

“Hey Kara?” Lena said a mischievous smirk on her face.  
“Yes baby?” Kara asked, still basking in the way their lives had turned out.  
“I’m going to go upstairs to my old bedroom. I want you to get some ice and meet me up there in 5 minutes.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear as she slowly made her way through the crowd and up the stairs holding Kara’s gaze the whole way.  
Kara felt herself get instantly aroused. She hurried into the kitchen and filled a huge serving bowl full of ice.  
As she swiftly made her way through the crowd of people and up the stairs towards Lena’s old bedroom.


End file.
